X Chronicles Part 3
by garg-girl
Summary: Beginning of the End & What A Wonderful X World. Secrets and halftruths run amok in the Xmansion. NOTE: Takes places over the course of approximately a year and a half. Rated for violence, coarse language and mature themes
1. X Chronicles: Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

_(The continuing saga of the X-Chronicles; companion story to "What A Wonderful X World")_

_**by garggirl**_

Disclaimer:

Again, please disregard all timelines while reading this fic.

The X-Men and all other X-factions are the property of Marvel Comics/Stan Lee.

The characters of Lorrie Howlett, Stacii, Chloe & Brennan Xavier, & Lucky LeBeau are the property of Passion.

The characters Sasha Xavier, Greg O'Connell, Taryn Ivanov, Gwen Edwards, & Chase Walker belong to me. Any request to use my characters must be asked for in writing.

Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming...

--------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series has a bit of a different format than anything else I've previously posted. The X Chronicles is a joint venture between myself and my sister. The first part is written from the point of view of one character and the second is from the point of view of another character. It is important that you read both parts because each fic describes different events as well as many events in which both characters are present for.

SPECIAL NOTE: When reading these fics, please keep in mind that those written by Passion might be a little difficult to read due to the fact that she is bipolar and she had written her parts in such as way that she would be able to understand what she has written. Bearing this in mind, I ask that no flames are sent in regards to the spelling/grammar/etc...

AMENDMENT: These fics are completely un-beta'd, so all mistakes are the faults of us, the authors.

------

The X-gang looked towards the house when they heard the patio window slam hard against its track. Several dozen eyebrows raised questioningly as they watched Chloe flee towards the dark forest, tears streaming down her make-uped face. In a moment, Hank came out through the very same patio door and made his way towards the crowd.

"What's going on, Hank?" Logan called out to the fuzzy blue mutant, chewing his cigar as he watched his sister-in-law run away.

Hank lumbered his way over to the table and stood next to Remy. "I really don't understand it myself, Logan" Hank replied, bewildered.

"Where mon chere runnin' off to?" Remy asked in curiosity then turned back to look into the darkness his girl had disappeared into.

"She seems to be in quite the distress, but I can't possibly understand why though. Not with such blissful news," Hank said in soft dismay as he took a seat next to Lorrie.

"What news, Hank darlin?" Lorrie asked, a lil curious, and turned to grab the beer Emma had handed her.

"Yeah, mon amis, wad goin on?" Remy asked walking up to Hank.

"Well, I had gotten back her test results just a few moments ago. I had told her what I believed to be very wonderful news, but she doesn't seem to be taking it well. I, for one, can't understand why?"

"Wad did chere's results say, homme?" Remy asked yet again then took a drink straight from his whiskey bottle before lighting a smoke.

Others, who had seen the sudden emotional outburst, began to gather around. Whispers had started to circulate throughout the crowd as they listened to Hank's explanation.

"Well, all I did was tell her to start a new gym regime and that she would be taken off the active member list -- seeing as she was about to start going on missions with you Remy." Hank paused for a moment as he organized his thoughts. "Of course, she'll need to start coming in for weekly check ups too...yes, that would be a must with her illness and mutation…." He trailed off.

"'Ank, you bes' get t' tellin' Remy et Gambit wad's goin' on or 'e gonna lose it," Remy said, his voice filling with a complicated combination of fright and worry.

Hank continued with his train of thought as if Remy hadn't said a word. "Then she'll want to shop, but of course every lady in her condition would certainly want to in preparation… This is so wonderful, I just can figure it… hmmm…"

"Vut iz vrong viz ze zveet Coco!" Kurt interjected, growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Nothing… I just don't understand how, on such a grand night as this and with such lovely news of becoming a Mother would upset her like this!" Hank said, still lost, and shook his head.

A sudden hush fell over the crowd before slow, wide, proud smiles began to spread like wildfire. All at once a huge roar of cheers and congratulations rang throughout the crowd.

Remy stood as rigid as a stone statue as the news hit him like a ton of bricks. The nearly full bottle of Jack Daniels that Remy held in his hand, slipped from the Cajun's fingers, shattering into tiny pieces on the cement patio.

Logan, Jon, Sean, and Kurt all jumped up immediately and pounded Remy hard on the back, congratulating him on him becoming a father. Remy still had yet to move, the shock having paralysed him.

Sasha and Lorrie rose from the table quietly and moved to stand in front of Remy, pushing the men to the side. With soft smiles, both girls pulled Remy in a warm hug in congratulations, all three began to weep silently.

After Lorrie and Sasha released Remy from the hug, Charles rolled up to the edge of the picnic table next to Remy. Reaching over, he grabbed onto the hard wood and slowly pulled himself into a standing position until he had drawn himself up to his full height of 6'4 and looked directly in Remy's eyes. Charles then wordlessly extended his right hand towards Remy.

Remy took a firm hold on Charles' hand and shook it vigorously as Charles reached out his other hand and pulled Remy into a hug, whispering a private congrats into the Cajun's ear.

"Wait! Hold on! … Is this thing on? OoOo… ok thanks Val" Sasha said, grabbing the microphone from the stage. All eyes turned to the youngest sister. "Ok, now that I got y'all payin' attention … as great as this news is -- and it is awesomely great -- there's something y'all don't know. Chloe well… she never expected to have someone in her life this long -- let alone letting them completely into her special world -- and as many of you know she doesn't ever expect to get married and have the happily ever after either, but this… this is her worst daunting fear **ever**!"

"I don't understand?" Bobby yelled over to Sasha.

Sasha could easily see many people in the audience as their faces dropped from gleeful expressions to that of deep-seeded concern.

"Because Bobby," Sasha continued, "Chloe is afraid to have a child that could potentially have her illness and mutation. She knows pain unlike any other, and doesn't want anyone to suffer the same pain! She loves you Remy. Chloe does, hell, I've **never** seen her so damn happy in, like **ever**, then when she's with you! She never ever wanted to have lil ones, nor hurt you by ever telling you. As good news as this is for all of us, for her it feels like the beginning of the end…" Sasha suddenly found her voice losing cohesion from the strength of her tears. Kurt climbed up onto the stage next to her and took his girl in his arm, comforting her the only way he knew how.

"Sasha's right!" Charles continued for his sobbing daughter. "This is wonderful, but Chloe is constantly battling to stay in control of her life... desperately trying to keep others from hurting." Charles, who had long since returned himself to his wheelchair, turned the miniature vehicle towards the darkness and moved away. "I will return everyone...please, relax and enjoy. I will be back soon. It's been a great while, but I do believe it is time for me to go into the grand, sweet, colour-filled world of my sweet lil Coco-bean and have one of our very special Father/Coco talks. If you all would excuse me."

Everyone's eyes followed Charles until their mentor was entirely engulfed by the growing darkness. Whispers continued to flitter throughout the crowd as the main gang sat down at the picnic tables and tried their best to get their minds onto other, less emotionally draining, topics.

"Sash," Jubes started slowly, "Can I asked ya sumthin'?"

"Shoot toots!" Sasha giggled through her rapidly disappearing tears.

The girl shifted her weight nervously before she continued. "I was wondering...well, rather, a bunch of us were wondering," she looked around at Kitty, Paige, and Val, "ummmm, who were those ghost thingies that touched us?"

Sasha smiled slightly. "The very first one that was present was Spirit itself. The one directing the ceremony is generally the person that gets to be the host vessel for Spirit. When it's called to this plane of existence it's nothing more than an intangible, hazy mist. To do what's needed, it has to physically lay hands on things."

"Have you ever been ze vezzel, luv?" Kurt asked as he slipped an arm around his girl's waist.

Sasha leaned against Kurt and smiled slightly. "We generally take turns.

Chloe directs the Samhain and Coamhain festivals; Lorrie directs the Imbolgc and Mabon festivals; I take care of Yule and Beltane; and before this whole sorted mess with Stacii started, she was responsible for directing Ostara and Lammas." Sasha's voice dropped an octave. "It's gonna be difficult divvying up her responsibilities now that she's no longer a sister witch."

Kurt gently stroked Sasha's cheek in an attempt to comfort her and bring back the happiness in her voice. Everyone had pretty much noted that Sasha, in particular, was happiest when she was either talking about Psychology or Wicca.

"What does it feel like to be the vessel?" Kitty piped up. Everyone recognized instantly that Kitty was trying to keep Sasha's mind occupied and they silently congratulated her for it.

"Y'know the feeling you get when the short hairs on the back of your neck stand straight up on end? Or when goose bumps bubble up along your arms? Or when you get that pins and needles feeling in your feet? It feels like that for the brief instant when Spirit both enters and leaves you. Between that time there's an immense feeling of euphoria as if you're on some kind of wonderful drug...but it's a natural high because your body begins producing an excessive amount of endorphins so it can compensate for the extra work of having a second entity present."

"What about the second ghost? Who was that?" Jeannie asked, sipping at her coffee.

"My mom," Sasha whispered, almost inaudibly, as she snuggled down into Kurt's chest, trying desperately to find solace in the arms of her lover.

"So, soeur de lil, you tellin' Remy et Gambit dat was you Maman out dere?"

"Yep, but the third spirit that showed up...that great big guy like you Rem… well… your going to have to ask Chloe about that one. She knows more about him then anyone here… my niece slash nephews daddy" Sasha told him, forcing herself to giggle as if nothing was wrong.

"Remy et Gambit dunno if 'e could ever get use t' dat" He sighed hard, misty eyed, then beamed when Logan and Lorrie returned with a fresh bottle of whiskey.

Kurt tilted his head down and whispered something into her ear that only she could hear. She nodded slightly and released her hold on him, allowing him to disappear in a puff of his usual blue smoke.

Everyone looked up as another, more round body, approached the table. It was Stacii. After their mother had shown up, Stacii had quietly returned to the house for a while...most likely to lick her proverbial wounds before returning.

"Hey Sash where's dad?"

"He's gone to check on Chloe?" Sasha said as Kurt bamphed back with two dinner plates consisting of roasted bbq pork, corn on the cob and salad. "Thank you sweetie."

"Your very velcome, be right back Princezz...juzt gonna get uz zomezing to drink viz our zupper," and he disappeared again.

"Again, thank you dear."

"Why?" Stacii said in irked confusion.

"Because Stacii, contrary to what you believe, the world doesn't revolve around you!" Logan said matter-of-factly then took his plate from Lorrie happily and handed his wife a beer. "No matter how much of a small planet you may resemble!"

"Stacii, could ya move a lil please? I'm on a beer run," Bobby said as he stepped around a very large and expecting Stacii. She, uncharacteristically, stepped to the side out and out of his way.

"Oh, who asked you Logan?" Stacii said, giving him a dirty look.

"'Tacii, in case you unfamiliar wit' t'ings 'round 'ere, not everyt'ing is 'bout an' f'r you. You 'ave t'ree o'der si'ters too dat deserve an' require you fa'der's attention t'. So get off you damn pede'tal b'fore Remy et Gambit knock you of'en it."

"Sorry, I don't speak frogginese...nor understand it!"

"O geezus Stacii, shut the fuck up would ya! Dad had to go to Chloe, she really needs dad right now not you, so get over it!" Lorrie said, miffed with Stacii's mouth.

"Why is it always about her? She's a crack pot and needs to be locked away or put on the porch for entertainment...pick one!"

"'Tacii… Remy et Gambit 'bout done 'earin' you talk 'bout 'is Chloe da way you do," Remy warned, taking on the same tone he did the day when it he and Chloe had that argument.

"Stacii, dad needed to go talk to Chloe about her baby, yo…" Sasha didn't get to finish her thought before Stacii immediately burst forward with red-hot anger.

"What!" she spat.

"Dat's right" Remy said, somewhat stingingly and gave her a smirk to say it was true and he was damn proud.

Stacii looked to everyone. "I soooo can't wait to see the show she puts on when you two take her powers and baby away!" she said with a sickening laugh.

"We're not," Sasha said, stingingly sweet. Her voice rose several octaves and she began to sing. "This is the song that doesn't end, it goes on and on my friend…" she paused for a moment and cast a smile to Kurt, having now returned from the drink run.

"Zome people ztarted zinging it, not knoving vut it vaz, but ve'll continue zinging it, forever juzt becauze…. We are not… We are not…" Bobby and Kurt sang together.

"Second verse, same as the first" Logan shouted loudly.

"A lil bit louder an' lil bit worse!" Remy added, he too chuckling.

Before long, the song rippled out until the entire backyard sang mockingly at Stacii in a grand chorus.

Lorrie stopped singing long enough to happily shout over to Sasha. "Hey Sash! We get to be real Aunties this time!"

"Guess that makes you… Uncle **Wolvie**!" Sean chuckled, ribbing his friend, Logan.

"And I get a lil cousin" Jubes squealed out happily between breaths of the song.

"I want my powers back then!" Stacii fumed, stamping her foot on the damp ground.

"I don't ever see it happening" Lorrie said seriously.

"Chloe's child was conceived out of real love magick, not the magick one conjures," Sasha spat. "Furthermore… she's done nothing wrong to have her powers taken away." The song had continued to resound throughout the conversation. Sasha took a moment to dab the corner of her mouth with her napkin before she went back to her singing and her dinner.

Stacii turned hotly on her heels and marched back into the house, presumably to lick the fresh proverbial wounds she had just received. As soon as the door slammed shut, the backyard burst into a chorus of giggles, chuckles, and deep belly laughs.

"Give it up already would ya, half of ya sing out of tune and the other half couldn't carry a tune in a tin bucket!" came Chloe's breathy voice as she stepped from the shadows, rubbing her temples slightly. Charles trailed along behind, casting a look around to everyone, silently saying to just give her a little space.

The crowd parted as Chloe made her way back into the house, reappearing a moment later with an electric and acoustic guitar slung over her shoulders. She made her way to the stage were the band stood, her jaw set as if she were determined to carry on with the celebration as planned.

Everyone watched in silence as Chloe tuned her acoustic guitar and approach the microphone. Looking up from her guitar, she beamed brightly as though nothing was wrong.

"Damn!" Sasha whispered. "She always has to put on her stage look as though nothing is wrong...y'don't haveta be an empath to know she's hurtin' bad!"

The band struck up and the concert began. Many of the younger students pulled their special someones out onto the dance floor and be-bopped to the music while the older ones and faculty just sat and listened as Chloe poured her heart and soul into her music.

"Chloe is always the show stoppa! 100 pro Dr. Musical rock over the top girly to the very last strand of her being… even in her own pain she slaps on a fake smile just to hide it and to give others a good time!" Sasha sighed, trying to hold in her tears.

After about half an hour, Chloe spoke softly into the microphone. "Alrighty now kiddies, Coco needs a rest...her back is killin' her and is starvin'...go bug Bobert or somethin'!" then jumped off the stage with both her guitars over her shoulder again. Once again Chloe went back into the house as the band packed up to leave, allowing the DJ to retake control.

"I hope the darlin' is alright. She goes through so much all the time, a girl like that doesn't deserve to ever be in pain!" Logan said, chewing his cigar.

A little while later, Chloe appeared dressed in different attire, fresh faced from a shower, and lightly made over and perfumed. She walked over to the table where the main gang sat and sat down, lighting a smoke.

"Chere?" Remy started, panic edging his voice.

"Remy," Hank interjected, "I have spoken with her on the subject and she has assured me that what she has left is her last... besides, it's not good for anyone to stop abruptly...reeks havoc on the system and are likely to start up again."

"'Lright 'ank, you chere doc, dat makes you da boss when Remy et Gambit not 'round," Remy said softly.

Meanwhile as of yet Chloe hadn't said a word to anyone, she stayed to her thoughts.

"Hey Chloe, you didn't have any dinner yet... let Kurt and I fix you something. What do you want?" Sasha said as Kurt happily jumped right up, ready to go.

"Nah, it's cool...sides what I want I don't think we have anyway," she answered in a sigh.

"What would you like?" Scott asked her sweetly, coming around from behind her.

"Don't worry 'bout it."

"Now Chloe, my dear, if you want something you just tell dear old Popsy here and you got it...just name it!" He told her emphatically.

Chloe sighed again, her bottom lip beginning to tremble as she softly whimpered and moved into tears. "Ice cream an' pickled onions!" then folded her arms onto the picnic table and burst out into sobbing hard tears. Every guy within earshot suddenly made a mad dash for the house as the women were left to rally around her; Lorrie offering her Kleenex and Sasha offering her a root beer.

A few moments later, Kurt and Bobby came tearing from the house. Kurt held the ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other while the front of Bobby's shirt had an odd shaped bulge. Both guys skidded to a halt at the table, huffing and puffing.

"Here (puff) you (puff) go (puff)," Kurt wheezed, setting his cargo on the table in front of Chloe.

"Enjoy (huff)," Bobby added, pulling the onion jar from beneath his shirt. The women looked at the two guys for a moment before bursting out into fits of giggles with the exception of Chloe who was still balling her eyes out.

The rest of the men soon poured back into the back yard when they realized what they were after was no longer there.

"Thanks… sorry t' be a pain" she said quietly as she opened the ice cream and pickled onions and had begun eating. Everyone watched in quiet fascination, some grossed out others riveted by the sight before them, though no one let on.

Sasha watched as Remy pushed his way through the crowd of people and took the vacant seat next to Chloe. "Chere, if you need anyt'ing at all, you just tell Remy et Gambit an' 'e on it, you 'ear 'im?" He told her seriously.

"Same here Coco baby," Jon said

"We got yours and your baby's back girly!" everyone else shouted in unison.

"Thanks, chicka here appreciates that. Lor, you gonna eat that pork or you just gonna stare it and hope it turns into a silk purse?" Chloe said around a mouthful of ice cream, pointing at her sister's plate, and smiling. Lorrie looked at her sister and returned the smile. Chloe then reached over and stabbed it with her fork, dipped it in her ice cream, and ate it.

"Again, thanks!"

Sasha grimiced slightly as she watched Chloe eat her concoction, her stomach churning slightly from not just the sight but the scent of the mixture. Sasha politely excused herself from the table for a few moments, the sight of Chloe's concotion making her stomach do back flips.

Moving over to the barbeque pit, she watched as the red hot flames licked at the roasting boar over top of it. Her eyes began to lose focus as she concentrated every ounce of her being on the fire. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring at the fire before she was jossled out of her reverie.

"Luv?" came Kurt's soft, loving voice "Vut iz vrong? Are you vorried about your zizter and her baby?"

Sasha jumped slightly at the invading sound before she shook her head.

"No," she said quietly, her eyes never leaving the fire. Sasha felt Kurt's strong arms encircle her from behind and pulling her into a backwards embrace.

"Zen vut iz it?" Kurt's voice was suddenly filled with deep concern for his girl.

Sasha was quiet for several long seconds, seeimgly deciding how to form the words that she wanted to say.

"It's just...so much had happened over the last 6 months. Stacii's disappearance...that fact that she came back pregnant with a married man's baby...that long, drawn out fight between all the girls and guys...the sudden stress on Chloe...and to top it all off," Sasha sniffed slightly. "I lost my best friend!" Sasha cradled her head in her hands and began to weep silently.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what "friend" Sasha was talking about. Greg had played everyone for fools...Sasha in particular. He couldn't even begin to understand the pain Sasha was going through at having found out one of the most trusted men in her life had hurt her so much. Kurt squeezed Sasha a little closer to him in an attempt to calm her tears.

"Hey," he cooed soothingly into her ear "Everyzing vill be okay. You have your fazer, your zizterz, and mozt of all...you have me." Kurt guided Sasha around so that she was facing him. "I vill never...you hear me? Never let anyzing happen to you."

Sasha forced herself to smile as she felt her pain pouring out of her and being replaced by Kurt's love.

"How do you do that?" she asked, blinking the tears away from her eyes.

"Do vut?" he looked at her curiously.

"Make the world melt away until all that's left is you and me?"

Kurt smiled slightly and gave the tip of her nose a featherlight kiss. "I learned from ze bezt. It'z hov you make me feel every day."

Sasha pulled Kurt close for a hug. "Why Kurt, you ol' honey dripper!"

Sasha and Kurt held each other for sometime before they returned to the table. Sasha was glad to see that Chloe had finished her ice cream and pickled onions. She retook her seat and Kurt sat next to her, his arms still around her waist. She knew if he removed his arms she would surely collapse.

She watched as Chloe, Jon and Penny exchanged a three-way hug and when they pulled apart, Sasha -- feeling more stronger than a few minutes ago -- put on a brave face and did the same, as did Lorrie, whispering their congratulations into Chloe's ears.

**------**

Over the next month, the hottest conversation topic had been Chloe and her impending pregnancy. Over the last few weeks she had started to show, making her feel more than a little self-conscious so Sasha helped her compensate by getting her a bunch of baggy, yet very fashionable, clothes. Chloe had seem to brighten up a little after that.

The guys were only too happy to offer to fix up one of Chloe's larger, walk-in closets as a nursey and the girls had called dibs on decorating the room. Sasha knew Chloe was feeling a little useless so she offered to take Chloe out for the day...just the two of them...a lil one-on-one sister time.

The first place they hit was an upscale art gallery. Both girls shared a deep, ingrown passion for art -- Chloe in the musical aspect and Sasha in the visual. The gallery was done in trendy glass and polished chrome. Of course, their reason for stopping wasn't so much for the art but more for the opportunity to release a little tension. To do this, the sisters drifted along through the crowd, critiquing people.

"Now that color would look good on you," Sasha smiled. "It's not doing a thing for her."

"Nah," Chloe giggled. "I don't care for the cut of the dress, on the other hand that one," she pointed to a different outfit "That one I like!"

"And look at the person wearing it," Sasha giggled, "Can you say "woof!" Both girls fell down into fits of giggles drawing the attention from several people near them.

Chloe continued to look around the room, pointing at random people. "Gay...gay...gay...not gay...gay...not gay but on the waiting list!"

"Shh!" Sasha said, giggling harder. "Oooo, Coco...you are soooo evil!"

Chloe smiled wickedly and placed her index fingers next to her head mimicking lil devil horns, scrunching up her nose.

The girls spent another half hour quietly mocking the people around them before they decided to head off in search of a bite to eat. Eventually, they wound up at the same little bistro they had discovered several months ago when they had taken Kitty and Jubes shopping.

This time, the girls found themselves having to eat inside, the cool air of November being a little too crisp to be eating el'frisco.

Soon, after their customary ice teas and salads, Sasha and Chloe made their way to the nearby mall where they hit every store. They shopped wholesale, they went through the outlet stores, and they crawled the mall from stem to stern. Now that she would soon be getting bigger, Chloe was determined to make over her whole wardrobe. Sasha, very indulgently, went along for the ride. Shopping by yourself, of course, was no fun. The girls even treated themselves to a new make-over.

Chloe had just finished having highlights put into her dark blonde hair when they decided to stop for a rest in the food court. Chocolate milkshakes were justified as being perfectly sensible nutrition and they sat overlooking the galleria.

Chloe was obviously in much better spirits than she had been earlier that day, and she was now taking the lead in the course of the days events. As soon as she had emptied her cup she threw it in the trash, she grabbed Sasha's hand and giggled, pulling her up into a standing position.

"There's three more levels here in this mall we haven't even graced with our presence. C'mon, we're burnin' daylight."

**------**

During the following week the men-folk started to get a hold of everything they would need to build the nursery. Sasha would pass through the room many times during the day to bring a drink or a quick meal to the guys as they worked.

About mid afternoon on Friday, Sasha reappeared with her usual tray of goodies, this time dressed in a french maid outfit that was so short that everytime she bent over her chest threaten to pop out of the front and her rear to nearly expose itself. Most of the guys paid her no heed, believing that she was just in a playful kind of mood...except Kurt.

Sasha watched the guys as they watched Kurt. His eyes glazed over and he began to visibily salivate. Logan and Remy, both very bare-chested, stood in the corner with their hands over their mouths as they tried desperately to hid their smirking expressions.

Sasha walked over to where Kurt and Bobby stood and purposely leaned over Kurt to offer Bobby something from the tray.

"Bobby," she heard Kurt whisper to his friend "take ze tray!" This caused Sasha to smile inwardly.

"Huh?" Bobby looked at the blue mutant with a puzzled expression.

"Take ze tray," he whispered again, more firmly, and Bobby dutifully complied.

As soon as the tray was pulled from her hands, Sasha felt a strong arm slide around her waist as Kurt hefted her lithe form over his shoulder and made a mad dash out of the room. Sasha began to giggle wildly.

The last thing Kurt said before dashing from the room was "I call 15 minute break!" and the guys all broke into a roaring laughter.

Bobby looked around at all the other guys and arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Is that all it takes? 15 minutes?"

This only caused Logan and Remy to laugh harder.

"No' if y' d' it right, mon amis," the Cajun replied as he retrieved yet another beer.

**------**

The next day Paige, Val, Jubes, and Sasha made their way into Chloe's room to wash down the walls in preparation for Remy to give it a good paint job the next day.

The task didn't take as long as one might've guessed, of course it didn't help matters with Kurt coming in every fifteen minutes. It was obvious that he was trying to retaliate against Sasha for her antics the previous day. Everytime he came in he was wearing one less piece of clothing.

Kurt had been dressed very formally at first in a blue blazer, jeans and a black tie. First to go was the jacket...then the shirt...following by the slacks...until Kurt was left wearing nothing but his tie and a matching, skimpy pair of blazing red speedos.

Sasha groaned inwardly in spite of herself. Quickly, she finished up the wall she was washing, grabbed Kurt's hand, and fled the room. The rest of the girls stared after the couple for several long seconds, smiling widely at their friends youthful exurberence before they too finished up and went on in search of their own guys.

**------**

Sasha and Kurt spent most of the evening up in Sasha room...worshipping each other. They didn't even make it back downstairs until well after 9pm, and it was the same the next night too. Charles didn't pry...he had learned his lesson last year when he had walked in on Kurt and Sasha in bed...instead he decided to live in blissful ignorance.

Most everyone was gathered down in the kitchen by the time Sasha and Kurt arrived to replenish their hunger. Chloe and Remy followed them in a few minutes later, having just returned from their evening of dancing at Club 54.

"How was your date dear?" Charles asked as he, once again, haunted the coffee pot.

"Wonderful as always, Remy and Gambit spoil me" Chloe giggled and grabbed a glass of milk.

No more than five minutes later, a familiar voice crackled over the P.A. system...

"Hello? excuse me, is anyone in there?" Hank said.

Chloe leaned over and pushed the button, saying sweetly "Comin' in loud and clear Blue bear, what's the skinny on the medicinal side, give Coco-licious the props daddy-o" then clicked it off again as everyone busted out in laughter.

"Yo yo **yo** Cocolicious chicka girly! Blue bear here got the skinny for you, girly in a heated way and the weather's bitchin babe...wanna hang with the big cat?" Hank chuckled.

Everyone was still laughing when Chloe reached behind Remy now and leaned over his shoulder to press the intercom button. "Sounds good t' go Blue baby. Cocolicious gots the sweet goods, she's bringin the home posse with her, read ya sweet and fine luv."

"Vut vaz all of zat?" Kurt asked her chuckling

"In short, lil bro, it means Stacii is in labour and we gots kin on the way, in other words… Sean, yours and Emma's baby is on the way."

Quickly, everyone high-tailed it towards the infirmary. On the way, Chloe turn to Cece. "Sorry, Cece, I taught Hank Coco-inese," she giggled.

"Don't be sista-girlfriend, maybe now he can carry a conversation with someone other then the dictionary, thanks...I'm eternally grateful."

"No prob" she giggled back.

Charles, Sean, and Emma were the only ones allowed to go into the delivery room, leaving everyone else to stew in their thoughts well into the night. Three hours later still no one had heard anything on how the labour was going.

"C'mon chere you need t' go t' bed an' rest f'r our bebe," Remy whispered to Chloe as she fought to say awake.

"I'll just cuddle up here with you sweetie, side's I think I'm gonna take t'morra off. I just feel the need t' catch up on some sleep been feelin' a lil more tired lately."

"If Remy et Gambit's amour say she needs dat den dat's wad she do" He told her as he sat in the window sill and let her crawl up and rest sitting between his legs, and huddled into his chest. Sasha walked over and laid a blanket over her sister.

The room quickly grew very quiet and stayed that way for some time. Occaisionally the odd whisper flittered around the room but for the most part silence reigned surpreme.

Sasha titled her head up to one of Kurt's pointed ears and excused herself briefly.

For several long minutes, Sasha stood in front of one of the large mirrors in the washroom, taking several deep breaths. She turned on both the hot and cold water taps, waiting until the temperature ran luke warm. Dipping her hands into the water, she cupped them, catching some of the water and bringing it up to splash on her face.

Sasha looked back into the mirror at her reflection, water beading on her skin. "Goddess," she whispered almost inaudibly "Goddess, please let this child be alright...and the mother too. Stacii may deserve a lot of things, but not that...and Sean is too good a man to have that happen to him."

Sasha sighed heavily, taking a final look in the mirror, dried her face and hands, then returned to the others in the waiting room.

When she arrived, Sasha found that Hank, Sean, Emma, and her father were now present. Sasha looked around the room, sensing that someone was now missing.

"Where's Chloe?" she asked softly.

Silently, everyone pointed to the infirmary doors. Arching an eyebrow questioningly, Sasha pushed open the doors and slowly walked into the sterile, chrome-plaited room, and immediately spotted Chloe and Lorrie standing at the far end, their backs to her.

Taking very nimble steps, Sasha approached quietly until she sidled up next to her sisters. Chloe held a small bundle in her arms and she cooed softly to it. Chloe smiled at Sasha warmly before passing to bundle to Lorrie and, as one, the three sisters turned and walked back out the room and into the waiting room.

Sasha and Chloe both headed towards their special guys while Lorrie approached Sean with the delicate bundle.

"Meet your son, Sean," then handed the baby over. Sean began to silently weep as he took the baby from Lorrie and and began the process of bonding with his baby.

Sasha placed a hand lightly on the baby boy's forehead and smiled.

"His spirit is strong...he will do a lot of good for the world...a Champion," Sasha whispered to Sean and Emma, and they smiled in return.

After about fifteen minutes, while Sean continued to bond with the baby, Sasha kept an eye on Emma. The woman was obviously feeling extremely out of place, and it was equally obvious, even to the casual obvserver, that Emma wished she could've been the one to give such a precious gift to her loving husband.

Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha smiled and nodding to each other as if a silent conversation had just taken place. Lorrie walked up to Sean, smiling sweetly, and took the baby from him. She turned to Emma and spoke.

"Emma, meet your godson."

Emma's eyes glazed over and she looked to the girls. Sasha and Chloe gave her a waam smile and nodded, telling her that it was true. She took the child from Lorrie's arms and cradled him to her body.

After his wife had taken her moments with her step-son, Sean urged the woman forward.

"It's time he meet's his Guardian Auntgel's" Emma smiled, using Chloe's terminology. This made everyone smile broadly.

"He not only needs to meet his Guardian Auntgel but also the one that not only made him a home and family but all of us under this roof a family" Sean said, bringing the baby over to where Chloe was sitting. "Chloe it was your thinking that brought us all together and under this roof making us all friends, family and home, thank you!"

Sean passed the infant off into Chloe's arms.

"Really Sean I just got lucky t' hold onta a thought or two b'fore it flew passed me is all, 'sides it's not fair t' half pint here not t' have some kind o' family" Chloe replied as she cuddled the baby into her arms and pulled the blankets back to have a good look at him.

"Hey lil dude! OoOo… yare a cutie-patootie… yea ya are… I can see where me an' m' other 2 sissy's are gonna need t' buy baseball bats t' keep the lil girly chicka's off the porch… Now ok… you and Auntie Coco need t' have a lil pow-wow right now, I don't like holdin' back so here goes alrighty… yare only allowed get attached t' me at an arms distance kay baby doll? …This is the only one auntie chicka that… well… she can't never make solid promises though she'd love too… all she can do is try… **but** I can promise t' teach ya t' play guitar so ya can serenade those girlys but shhh we won't tell, Auntie chicka here's got yare back… n hey ya look like yare daddy… yes ya do luv… and with any luck… a better ability t' play charades" Chloe ended in a giggle as the lil one coo'd in her arms. She looked up at Sean, forcing him to bust up in pride, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Sean what ya gonna name mine an' m' two sissy's nephew?" Chloe asked him, smiling sweetly.

"Well… Emma and I talked about this, and seeing as you three girls have taken on so much and have given Emma and I so much back…well, we would like you three to name him."

Lorrie was the first to speak. "Unlike my other two sisters who didn't get to be there when he was born, I'd like to leave the naming up to Chloe and Sasha, if that's alright with you two?"

Everyone looked to Chloe and Sasha expectantly.

"I like the name Brennan" Sasha started, then looked to Chloe for her input.

"I know his name we all here had decided upon would be Xavier," Chloe added, "but… there's no denying his looks, he's a Cassidy all over, so I here by dub thee Brennan Cassidy Xavier!" Sean and Emma started to tear up before Chloe added "But… I'mma call him Gomer!" The waiting room filled with a chorus of laughter.

It wasn't long before everyone started to toddle off to bed now that the evenings excitement was over. Hank, Cece, and Lorrie headed back into the delivery room with the baby, promising they would be allowed to see him again in the morning.

**------**

Over the next few weeks, Emma and Sean learned all the ins and outs of parenthood...everything from changing diapers to feeding techniques. They were even able to arrange for a special nursery to be built that connected the sisters and Sean and Emma's rooms so they'd be able to reach him no matter which of the four rooms they were in.

Sasha thought it was a grand idea, and seeing as how it wouldn't be long before she would be leaving for college she was dubbed as Bren's unofficial nanny so she could spend as much time with him as possible before she had to leave.

Lorrie and Chloe were more than happy to give Sasha that responsibility, knowing that even though Chloe had an emotional connection to Bren, Sasha had a more spiritual connection with the baby...knowing instictively what he was crying for -- if he was hungry or needing to be changed -- or that she always seemed to know that he was crying no matter where she was in the house and without the use of a baby monitor. At one pointed Charles had even wondered if Sasha was a latent telepath even though she had never shown any such signs before.

Sasha had been in the top of all her classes so Charles had written her off from having to attend final exams. She was even able to arrange for her full-time care of Bren to be counted towards her co-op marks.

One Saturday afternoon, Sasha sat with Bren in his new nursery. She was in the rocking chair by the window and Bren was pressed up against her. He was sleeping lightly against her chest.

Kurt walked in through the door leading to her room bringing with him a small tray of goodies. She had hardly left the nursery all day. Bren had been restless in the night, Hank reporting that the child had a touch of colic and Sasha watched to make sure everything was already before leaving him alone.

Kurt smiled as he watched Sasha rocking gently back and forth in the chair.

"What are you smiling about?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Kurt sat the tray on the table next to Sasha so she could pick at the food. "It'z juzt zat you look zo natural viz ze baby. I bet you'll be a great mozer zomeday."

"It's really not that difficult. You just gotta remember that no matter how bad your day has been, the minute you sit in the rocker with a baby on your lap, your cheek against the top of his head, nothing matters anymore. Everything is right in the world again."

Kurt smiled again. "Hov did you get to be zo good viz children?"

Sasha mirrored Kurt's smile. "Y'see, the trick is to treat them like they're adults...tiny, stupid adults!"

Sasha and Kurt's pleasant conversation was suddenly cut off by Remy's familiar voice crackling over the P.A. system.

"Can da active X-members, Charles, an' soeur de lil Sasha come t' dey War Room se vous plait"

Sasha and Kurt exchanged a wary glance, both confused as to what this unscheduled meeting was about. Kurt helped Sasha to rise from the rocker, both being careful not to accidently wake baby Bren, and make their way from the room.

**------**

As soon as the trio arrived in the War Room, Sasha passed Bren off to Lorrie to hold for a while so she could take a little break. Of course, she sat right next to her sister just in case Bren should need her.

All eyes turned to the head of the table where Remy was pacing back and forth in frustration. Logan was the first to speak.

"Alright Cajun ya got us all here what's up?" Logan said as he turned a chair around and sat down.

"Chis'mas is comin' non?"

The room echoed with a slow unified "Yeah?"

"'Kay den…. Remy … dat is Gambit…'e t'inks… ummm…" Remy struggled with the words, growing more frustrated with each passing moment.

"What's wrong Rem?" Bobby coaxed.

"Well…'lright dis da t'ing, Remy et Gambit an' mon chere amour we been t'geder f'r long time now non? … Oui!… an' now 'er givin' us a bebe… Remy et Gambit wanna… We been tryin' too ax… MES DIEUX… 'Ere 'e goes 'gain!" Remy finally dropped into a chair with his head into his hands so fed up and frustrated with him self.

The girls all looked to each other in a surprised shock, each realizing exactly what Remy was driving at.

"Rem dude, you sayin you finally at long last wanna pop **thee** question to baby girl?" Jon said out loud in shock, a slow sly smile spreading across his face.

Remy jumped up. "Dat's it bra! T'anks homme! Remy et Gambit quickly learnin' t' fuckin' 'ate words!"

Lorrie and Sasha looked to each other in ecstatic shock. Sasha slowly got up, came to Remy's side, and chucked him in the shoulder as she always did with Chloe. With a hand on her hip she giggle out.

"Well… it took ya long enough!" The room busted up in laughter, which put a smile on Remy and he started laughing too.

"All right Remy you wanna know an almost sure fire-way to get her to **not** say no… and as you all know, nothing with Chloe is fool proof or sure fire, but it may be your only chance to pull this off…" Sasha replied.

"Ok folks listen up. Sasha and I have been thinking this through for ages and if Remy hopes to have any prayer to make this stick with Care Bear, I suggest you take our suggestion here Remy" Lorrie added, holding Bren close to her.

"Dat's why Remy called you all 'ere, 'e needs suggestions on dis."

"My sister made the right choice; you're a smart man Remy" Sasha praised him. With that said, Sasha and Lorrie laid the whole plan out for Remy, and indeed everyone else in the room. Preparations were well underway.

**------**

Two hours later, everyone emerged from the War Room, all dawning large smiles and quite happy with the plan they had come up with. Making their way into the kitchen, they found Chloe already present and Stacii digging through the fridge. The smiles quickly faded as they tried not to accidently reveal what they had just spoke about.

Chloe got up from her seat and snuggled herself into Remy's waiting arms. "How's the room lookin'?" she chimed.

"It's…" Logan was quickly cut off.

"What room?" Stacii asked as she shut the fridge door and turned around, looking to Chloe.

"The baby's nursery?"

"No one told me Bren was getting his own room?"

"Yeah, well you're not included in all our conversations...and that wouldn't really concern you neither, but that's not what we were talking about." Sean said matter-of-factly before he and Emma went back to their pleasant conversation with Jon, Penny, Remy & Chloe.

"I don't get it?" said Stacii.

"Why is that not surprising!" Lorrie retorted.

"The new baby's room" Jubes said as she poured herself and her boyfriend Bobby each a cup of coffee.

"Yeah Bren's… Which by the way I hate the names you two chose for my son!" Stacii sneered.

"Too damn bad! I think his name is perfect, and it stays! For MY son, speaking of which, here ya go Momma Em" Sean spat out before turning to Emma and handing her the baby to hold so he could take the beer Warren passed him.

"Non not Bren's t'ough 'e will get da perks o' usin' it f'om time t' time, mais dis is f'r mon amour an' Remy et Gambit's bebe" Remy told her then opened his beer while still holding onto Chloe who was cuddling him.

"NO WAY!" Stacii yelled, scaring Bren and making him cry as Emma, Chloe and Penny tried shushing the lil one.

Charles rolled into the room upon hearing the commotion.

"What is your major malfunction now Stacii? Tell me is it physically impossible for you to be in the same room with someone and not start an argument?"

"Why does Chloe's lil freak get it's own room?" Stacii seethed.

Gambit suddenly rearing out with a fistful of kinetically-charged cards caused Stacii to quickly back up against the wall in fear. Sean & Warren did their best to hold him back as many of the other men started jumping in to help.

"Stacii I will **not** have you speak of Chloe and Remy's child in such a manner -- not to mention your niece or nephew, and more so yet my grandchild -- do you hear me, child?"

"Fine sorry" Stacii shot out. Chloe, clearly on the verge of tears, shook like a wet leave in the wind. Kurt had the presence of mind to step forward and do what he could to sooth her nervous.

"Zere zere Chloe, your baby is not vut zhe zayz!" Kurt gave Stacii a sneering look of his own

That ended the conversation. Stacii ate her dinner in silence while others visited around her.

**------**

The arrival of Christmas saw the house decked out as it had been previous year...a beautifully decorated tree, brightly wrapped gift boxes piled high --nearly to the ceiling -- and Logan and Scott once again the first ones under the tree, but this year they were joined by Remy and Jon and all four were vigorously shaking the boxes.

Earlier, when the younger kids had first ventured down, Logan had somehow convinced Kurt to dress up in an elf costume and had been trying to convince many of them that Kurt was one of Santa's elves. Sasha had sat back and watched the display from across the room, an amused expression on her face as she sat and talked with Kitty and Jubes.

Charles soon appeared in the livingroom. This year he wore a set of reindeer antlers and ringing a set of jingle bells, but this time Pooky trailed along behind him wearing the same Santa hat Charles had wore last year.

"Good morning everyone!" Charles bellowed like Santa. Everyone laughed out lod at Charles' exuberance.

Lorrie passed Bren to Chloe.

"Merry Cocomas sis, how's the lil one?" Sasha giggled as Chloe joined her sister on the couch, directing her attention to Bren in Chloe's arms.

"Not bad, getting' bigger and a lil tender in spots, but doing alright. Thanks fer asking."

"Hey Coco let me take him, your carrying enough now" Jean said on coming over happily and taking the baby from Chloe's arms.

Cable and Bishop had found a pair of toy dart guns and began shooting all the girls in the butt with them, making everyone laugh.

"I'm not getting up!" Chloe giggled "Furthermore, hittin' m' backside is like hittin' the broadside o' a barn...ya can't miss it! Logan, got a yield sign out in the garage I can use?"

"Nope darlin' you look just great!" Logan replied, giving her a firm nod.

"Okay," Charles said, rubbing his hands together, "This year I'd like to differ the duty of passing out the presents to our soon to be college-bound girl...the apple of my eye...my dearest Sasha."

Sasha squealed happily as she kneeled next to the tree.

"I feel just like Santa Claus...except thinner...and younger...and female...and well, Wiccan," she giggled as she began to pass everything out.

It took longer than the previous year to undo the tree due to the simple fact that there was many more people in the house -- at least a good three hours. When everything had been passed out, many of the men were teasing the kids by taking their toys just so they could play with them.

Hank was busy playing with his new kitten that Chloe had gotten for him, and Jubes was trying to teach her new pet/familiar...a parrot... to talk.

Once again, everyone made out like bandits, Bren most of all as this was his first Christmas. Of course, just like all other children his age, Bren was more content to play with the wrapping paper that currently littered the livingroom floor.

Charles shook his head and looked sidewardly at Sasha, "Look at that. My grandson, the richest mutant in the world, and he's happy as a clam playing in wrapping."

Sasha smiled broadly. "I suppose you never built stuff out of empty boxes either or played with bubble wrap when you were his age? It's very therapeudic."

"Well, yeah, but I was rather hoping Bren would buy the box companies first." Charles then turned his sole attention to his daughter. "So, have you heard any responses from the colleges you applied to?"

Sasha shook her head. "Not yet, but they should be rolling in anytime now."

At one point, Chloe made a move to stand.

"Alrighty everyone, I'm going to make some tea and start to get things on for brunch, might take a bit though as I don't move quite as fast as I use too" Chloe giggled.

"Sound good sis, or is it Quack-quack girly now?" Sasha mirrored her sisters' giggle.

"Ya do realize that yare day will come and guess who will be standin' behind ya when it happens chicka sista" Chloe laughed hard as Sasha's expression changed immediately and stared blankly at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Chloe began her careful walk and got into the kitchen when Lorrie ran in behind her.

"We can do this in a bit…"

Lorrie was cut off as people outside the kitchen in the sitting room began making noise. Both Chloe and Lorrie came out and looked into the sitting room. Everyone was clustered around the windows and muttering so low that it was difficult to differentient any of the words.

Chloe made an attempt to look over Piotr's shoulder but he was too tall to see over so she wandered out of the room and to the front foyer and opened the door. On opening the door Chloe stepped out onto the porch and standing before her was a large, white Clydesdale horse and next to it stood Remy. He was clad head-to-toes in a polished, silver, suit of armour with a colurful tunic flowing down his front and back and a very sharp-looking sword hanging from his hip. His back was to her, having just dismounted the horse.

Everyone watching from the livingroom and those that had clustered behind Chloe watched the display in a complicated combination of fascination and silent shock. Even though they couldn't hear what was being said outside, Chloe and Remy's expressions and actions gave them a good indication.

Sasha watched as Chloe stood on the front porch, shaking for several longs seconds. Sasha's eyes began to sparkle as she watched Remy slip a delicate golden ring onto her sister's finger, kissed her hand, and pulled her close to him in grand embrace.

A silent cheer made its way around the house as the happy couple made their way in from the cold. Everyone wanted to be the first to congratulate Remy and Chloe but knew they needed some time for the realization to set in.

Chloe looked into the sitting room just as everyone attempted to look like they hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Lor, Sash, Dad your **really** not gonna believe this… but…" Chloe said a lil in a disbelieving giggle as the pair walked into the room. Chloe gave a half smile and turned her hand to then display the ring to the room. Sasha and Lorrie jumped up first and exploded in a sheer exhilaration of bliss.

"Oh my Gods SIS!" they said in unison and flew to Chloe and Remy, crying hard and hugging them both for dear life as the room exploded with cheers and tears.

Chloe pulled away from Remy and her sisters and approached Charles. He was visibly trying desperately to hold in his tears. Chloe knelt down by her father and they, too, held each other and wept happily.

When Chloe had finally broke away, Charles rolled forward and took a firm grasp on Remy's hand, looking him straight in the eye, and spoke in a deadly serious tone.

"Remy, you have worked for me for years, but this is by far different, if you ever so much as do anything to cause her any harm, or if you not there to stop the harm from ever coming onto her, just so you know there is nothing in this world or any other for that matter that will save you from not just her sisters but **my** wrath!"

"Chuck, Remy et Gambit is never leavin' 'er side… **ever!**"

"That's damn good to know Gumbo! So now **I** won't have to turn you into shish kebob" Logan sneered a lil as his claws came out.

"Claws, let Remy et Gambit make somet'ing perfectly clear t' you, dere won' be not'ing t' turn int' shiska anyt'ing if Remy et Gambit be wrong, under'tand homme?"

Remy and Logan gave each other and understanding nod.

Chloe got up and sat on Remy's lap as then everyone came to the newly engaged couple with their congratulations

Jubes and Kitty got up with Val and Paige.

"You stay with Rem, Coco" Jubes said.

"We'll do brunch" Kitty finished.

"Thanks I appreciated that chickas

Chloe cuddled into Remy's lap as Pooky-Doo came in, making himself comfortable in his mistress lap and went to sleep.

"So what kinda wedding you want sis?" Sasha gushed, holding her sisters hand and checking out her ring.

"I dunno really...I guess something small, I suppose," Chloe replied in a non-commital way.

"No, not good enough for me!" Charles interjected. "Chloe you've always went all the way and over the top my dear. That's just who you are and that's the way this is going to be. You, my child, will have a wedding befitting that of a queen with nothing held back, and no expense will be spared...do you understand me?"

"I don't have the slightest clue how t' plan one" Chloe said in a near-whisper.

"You leave that to me Chloe, that's what your old Popsy is for. You, your sisters and friends here will take you out for you to choose your dress. Now, when would you like to do this?"

"Okay, umm… I guess whenever Remy wants too, but I'd kinda like t' wait till after I have the baby, if that's alright?"

"If chere wan' t' wait till a'ter she 'ave our bebe den dat's da way it is, any time a'ter dat is tre bien f'r 'im?" Remy smiled at Chloe as Sean passed him a beer.

"Chloe sista, everything for some reason seems to happen for you on holidays," Sasha piped up, "you were born on Valentines, You first met Remy on August 2nd...Lammas, then graduated college the following year on April 30th...Beltane, You found out you were expecting on Samhain, and now you got engaged on Christmas… Chloe you have no choice… this is a sign from the gods, even the spirits from Samhain sent you messages and out right claimed Remy as the chosen one for you. Chloe ya gotta get married on a holiday too."

"Okay, how do ya feel about, say, next year on Christmas Eve then?" Chloe asked timidly, looking to Remy.

"Dat's wad chere wan's dat wad chere gets" he kissed her sweetly and tickled her, making her giggle out sweetly.

**------**

Over the many coming weeks, Charles had started discussing things in private with Chloe and Remy about wedding preparations. Remy, much to Chloe's chargrin, took a brief leave of absense so he could return to Lousiana and address his people, informing them as to what would be happening.

Remy came back with trinkets for Chloe, handfuls of coral and gems, from the south since she had never been there or didn't know anything about so was thrilled with the gifts.

Jokingly, when Remy first arrived home, Sasha greeted him with the question, "So, whatcha bring me?" and giggled.

"Dis," Remy smiled and threw a mock punch at her, which she easily evaded. Sasha and Remy's relationship had become much the same as Chloe and Logan's -- living to mock torture each other, ribbing and joking.

**------**

One early afternoon in March found Sasha livid beyond all reasoning.

The X-gang looked up as Sasha walked into the livingroom, Chloe and Lorrie trailing in her wake. Her body was rigid, hands were clenched into fists, and her eyes sizzled with anger. Without saying a word to anyone, she grabbed her dragon-shaped pillow off the couch, stalked up to the closet and shut herself in.

For the next several minutes, muffled screams and thumps were heard through the door. Occasionally, the same line could be heard being reiterated…

"Bastard son of Grimace! Die! Die, stuffed ball of fluff! Illegitimate Teletubbie! Die, you Muppet from Hell! Die, you foam motherfucker!"

It was truly a rare thing to hear Sasha use such language, it was even a rarer thing for her to be more than three feet from Bren since she had been dubbed his nanny. Everyone exchanged a multi-directional worried glance.

Kurt approached the closet warily and gently tapped on the door.

"Luv? Iz everyzing okay?"

There was a long silence before the door cracked open slightly. "No."

"Vut'z vrong?"

"My life is over!" Sasha wailed. "Chloe bought Bren a children's CD and that hideous **thing **was on it. It's all he wants to listen to!" The door slammed shut and there was more screaming and thumping, clearly she was repeating her former curse words.

Logan looked over at Chloe and Lorrie. Both had very amused expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, gesturing to the closet.

Chloe smiled wryly. "Do you want the answer alphabetically or in chronological order?"

Lorrie jabbed Chloe jokingly. "Bren has discovered Barney."

"Barney?" Scott asked. "You mean that obnoxious purple dinosaur from that children's television show?"

"One in the same," Chloe replied, plunking down in a seat next to Remy. "Sasha really hates him. Y'all remember that nightshirt of hers that says 'Support Children's Television...Kill Barney'? It's best you never mention his name in her presence."

Kurt looked helplessly at the closet door for a few moments before he squared his shoulders. "Okay, I'm goin in." He disappeared into the closet.

"Brave guy," Bobby commented, turning back to his book.

The screaming stopped almost immediately and was replaced by more intriguing noises. Chloe and Remy exchanged mischievous smiles and turned the couch to face the closet. Jubes and Kitty perched themselves on the arms and joined them. A few minutes later, when Kurt and Sasha emerged flushed and rumpled, they had an audience that applauded and cheered loudly.

Sasha blushed wildly and threw the pillow at them. "That's not fair, teasing a girl when she's down!"

"But it was fun!" Jubes replied, smiling. "Why, on earth, did you do all that anyway?"

"It was that or destroy a perfectly good CD player," Sasha said, flopping down in the space between Kitty and Remy. Sasha looked hopelessly at Chloe. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Chloe smiled widely. "Cuz it's fun to watch your face turn five different colors in thirty seconds. One more color and I think your head might explode...that might be kinda cool!"

"Gee thanks, sis...love you too!"

Scott leaned forward in his chair. "Why do you hate this dinosaur so much?"

"Barney is the lowest form of entertainment...he talks down to kids,he's annoyingly cheerful...and when the show is done you can literally feel the I.Q. level in the room jump 40 points. Barney is second only to Mr Rogers on my most hated children's entertainers."

Bobby's head shot up from his book. "Hey, what's wrong with Mr. Rogers?"

Sasha scoffed. "He's just as bad as Barney...maybe worse. Now Mr Dressup and Fred Penner...that was real children's entertainment!"

"Hell yeah!" Logan chorused, praising the Canadian children's entertainment industry. He started ticking off other Canadian children's shows on his fingers "and Today's Special...Polka Dot Door...Sesame Street...Sharon, Lois, and Bram..." Logan trail off when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Hey!" he said defensively, "This is a house full of kids...someone has to show them quality Canadian entertainment!"

Everyone broke down into fits of giggles.

**------**

Chloe, now getting bigger by the day as she neared the end of her second trimester and began her third, shuffled her way into the kitchen to fix some tea, on this wet spring morning.

"Good morning my dear how is Miss Momma Dr. Coco this damp day?" Hank greeted her happily and helped assist her into the room, taking her arm and guiding her to Remy.

"She'd be tonnes better if her back would stop hurtin'?" Chloe giggled happily.

"You're doing so well and have such a great disposition Chloe. You just hang in there just a few short months to go before the lil one is ready alright" Hank explained, trying to keep her spirits high.

"And until then, the lil one is turning momma into the incredible expanding woman" Chloe giggled, everyone soon joining in on the laughter.

Sasha looked up from the newspaper. "Hey sis, wanna go shopping for the baby today? I had seen these cute lil blankets I wanted to get some for Bren and thought you might be interested as well, what do you think?"

"Yeah ok, I wanna pick up some things for the wedding too"

Quickly, all the other x-women got in on the shopping trip. Stacii had ventured in for a cup of coffee in the middle of the conversation, though she had been so quiet no one had seen her enter.

"I want to pick up a new dress for the wedding too, seen some nice ones at Neimen Marcus and s…" Sasha had started to say before she was so rudely cut off.

"What wedding?" Stacii asked. Up to that point, much of the wedding discussion had been done one on one or in Charles office. Not to mention that Stacii didn't pay attention to her surroundings and was always only concerned about herself.

"Chloe's wedding! Where have you been living?" Charles replied.

"So what poor-assed sap was willing to take this basket case on?" she said snidely. "Sides ain't it enough she's daring to spawn forth, not to mention if you mix raw sewage with stagnant pond water you're sure as hell ain't going to get Evian!"

"And these are the wise words from someone with no college education, no prospects, no control of her life, and ignores the child she claims as hers when it is her 3 sister's that have been raising him and I might add doing an incredible job of it too!" Charles spat back as he casually took his place at the head of the breakfast table.

"That may be true dad, but I'm still bright enough to know, that this whole charade is totally laughable...it's a joke!"

"Can't be that smart if you're stupid enough to let what's happened in your life have happened!" Chloe said quietly, more or less to herself.

"Chloe get a clue, do you honestly think this is really gonna happen for you?"

"Since when have you ever cared what's happened to or for me?"

"I don't! I just want you to see the humor in it that I do" and with that, Stacii left the kitchen to go on with her normal daily secretarial duties.

Remy had sat down next to Sasha and began to nonchalantly tickle the back of her neck on the pretence of flicking off a piece of lint.

"Ignore her Chloe, she's just jealous" Sasha said leaning next to her sister before turning sharply to Remy and laughing in spite of herself. "Stop that Remy...you pig!" Then stuck her tongue out to him and laughed with Chloe.

Remy caught the teasing. "Dat's 'nuff, Sash. Remy et Gambit know soeur de lil wan' 'im mais 'e all Chere's, 'e ain' dat kinda man!"

Sasha blush hard and the room erupted in laughter. "Good one Rem I didn't even see that one coming!" she whispered.

"Chere, Remy gonna do some work in da nursery while you out wit' soeur de lil?"

"Alright honey, I'll see you when we get back then," Chloe kissed him sweetly as she left with Sasha and Penny.

**------**

The girls were gone for a good five hours, having also stopped for a quick bite to eat at the little bistro that had quickly become their favorite restaurant. The girls had dutifullied "Ooo'd" and "Ahhh'd" at the wedding dresses Chloe had tried on before finally deciding on one.

Sasha, even though she would be wearing her Priestess robes during the ceremony itself, wanted to have a little something new to wear for the reception. She chose a stunningly gorgeous tan shealth dress that reached down to just above her knees, with delicate spaghetti straps.

Soon, when everyone was quite happy with their purchases for the day, they returned to the mansion.

While Chloe headed on up to her own room, Remy had redirected the others girls attention, shuffling them all into his room.

Sasha looked around at the nursey Remy had built in his own room, marvelling at all the intricately carved French-made furniture that adorned it.

"Sis is gonna love this Remy! I have never seen such beautiful pieces of furniture," Sasha said, looking around the room. The other women agreed with her.

"T'anks, soeur de lil. Dey nursery dats' in mon Chere's room...dat's basically a cover we guys 'ave been usin' so we could build dis e'tra 'pecial one."

"It's awesome Rem" Lorrie said happily.

"Yeah, it is!" came a voice from out of now where. The girls looked around the room, trying to find the speaker. The voice clearly belonged to Bobby yet now one could see him.

"Hey," came Bobby's voice again, and said in his best Friendly Giant impression, "Look up...waaaaaay up!"

The girls burst out in hard laughter when their eyes fell on Bobby...duct-taped spread-eagle to the ceiling of the nursery. Sasha was laughing so hard that she began to tear up. Once Bobby was released from his "Red Green/Possom Lodge" prision and told the guys just where to go and how to get there, everyone began to file out.

Once back in the hall, Remy locking the door behind him as usual, the girls heading down to begin fixing dinner and the guys trailing in their wake.

**------**

"Hey Chloe can you help Jubes and I figure out college courses? Well, more Jubes then me" Sasha asked her sister as they entered the kitchen. Jubes stuck her tongue out at Sasha who, in turn, chucked her in the arm playfully.

"Sure what's up chicka sis" Chloe said as she continued to fix dinner.

"Well I don't know what I want to do?" Jubes replied solemnly.

"Alright, but you don't have t' decided what ya wanna major in right away. Just take some courses that interest ya fer now till ya feel out what ya wanna do later."

"Alright, I'll look at few then see what peaks my interest."

"What about you Sash, ya send inta some colleges yet?" Chloe turned to her littlest sister.

"Yeah I was looking at NYU and a few others"

"Any one you're leanin' towards?"

"Haven't made anything concrete yet. I want to go to the campus' and check them out first, maybe make a meeting with the Dean."

"Good, don't jump on anythin' till ya're sure about it" Chloe replied, shoving dinner into the oven before finding herself wrapped up in Remy's arms.

"Not gonna, girly sis. I've talked to dad and he's helping me make arrangements to go to the schools for some interviews and tours in the next couple weeks."

"Coolioz, what 'bout the rest o' ya? Gettin' idea's fer colleges?" Chloe attention was suddenly redirected as Kurt sidled up next to her and whispered in her ear. He looked very solemn and Sasha thought that was odd, as her boyfriend was nearl;y always a happy, go-lucky person. She decided to ask him about it later.

**------**

Kurt arrived in the foyer shortly before nine. Sasha already had her coat on and was ruggaging through her purse. They had decided to head to the movie theatre tonight, and Sasha was really excited to spend as much time with her honey as she possibly could before she was would be starting college.

He looked kind of trouble tonight, so Sasha attempted to question him about it. He assured her that everything was fine and it wasn't anything to dwell so she let the matter drop.

**------**

One mid Friday afternoon late in April, Bobby made his way into the kitchen where everyone was congregating. The girls of the house sat at the island counter having their daily girly chat while the guys either visited at the table or milled about the room.

"Hey Sash," Bobby called, flipping through the pile of envelopes in his hand. "You got a bunch of mail."

Sasha sat up straight and beamed. "Really? Oooo, I feel so important!" She held her hands out to Bobby and waited until he passed her the stack of envelopes.

"Sis, are those what I think they are?" Chloe asked slowly, craning her neck to read the return addresses. The room fell into a hush as everyone focused their attention on Sasha. She picked up the topmost envelope.

"They're from the colleges I applied to," she said numbly. "Queen's, York, Columbia, Long Island, Manhattan, NYU, Vassar...they're all here!"

Kurt stepped around to stand behind his girl and laid his hands on her shoulders, bracing her just in case the letters bore bad news.

With a shaky hand, Sasha pried open the first envelope. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pulling the letter out.

"Dear Miss Xavier," Sasha began slowly, her voice quivering from nervousness, "We, the faculty and administration at Queen's College are please to inform you..." the congratulatory roar from everyone in the room suddenly drowned out her voice.

Sasha breathed a sigh of relief as her nervousness washed away, leaving nothing but happiness. Quickly, she tore open another envelope. Then another. Then another. Soon the counter was littered with torn envelopes and Sasha found herself staring at seven letters.

"All of them," she said dumbly, staring at the papers. "I got into all of them!"

Chloe patted her sister on the back. "Congrats lil'chicka, I knew ya had it in ya!"

"We all did," added Logan, favoring his sister-in-law with an uncharacteristic, celebratory hug.

At that moment Charles, followed closely by Stacii, entered the kitchen.

"What's all the commotion about?" Charles asked, making his way past everyone to get to the coffeepot. "I could hear yelling from my office."

"Sasha got replies from the colleges she applied to," Lorrie replied.

Stacii smirked and put a hand on her hip. "Oh yeah? Which one, barber or clown?"

Charles shot Stacii a nasty glare before returning his attention to his youngest and smiled broadly. "And how did you do?"

"I got into all of them!" Sasha squealed and wrapped her father up into a huge hug.

"Why, that's marvelous, my dear!"

"But now I'm faced with one of the toughest decisions of my life...which one to go with?"

"Well, you just take all the time you need," Charles said, then he looked around to everyone. "I think this calls for a celebratory dinner. Lorrie, Chloe, no need to cook tonight...I'm going to arrange for a table at the Four Seasons and we are going to give our college-bound girl the time of her life."

Sasha's eyes grew wide. "Oh, daddy! The Four Seasons...I don't need anything so fancy."

"Don't be so modest, dear, It'll be my pleasure."

**------**

Sasha had wrestled with her decision all day...which school to go with. She had narrowed it down to four selections and she promised herself she would announce her decision at dinner that evening.

Charles, the Xmen, and the sisters had a grand time at the Four Seasons that night. They laughed, and talked, and all the while Sasha narrowed her decision down even further. By the time the dessert came, Sasha clinked her fork against the side of her wine glass, calling for everyone's attention.

Clearing her throat, Sasha rose from her chair.

"I know everyone's been waiting patiently to find out what college I've decided to go to...to be quite honest, I've been wondering the same thing myself all day. Finally, after much soul-searching, I've come to a decision."

Everyone at the table fell silent as they waited for Sasha to speak again.

Sasha took a deep, cleansing breath. She held her glass higher in the air and smiled. "If Chloe could survive NYU, then so can I!"

A cheer rang up from the table, drawing strange looks from surrounding patrons.

"Oooo, it's like the mothership is calling you home!" Chloe giggled out.

"That's wonderful news dear," Charles praised. "Wonderful news indeed."

"Dad's right Sash," Lorrie smiled, squeezing Sasha's hand. "I know you'll be majoring in Psychology, but what'll be your minor?"

Sasha sat back down and dug into her Tarimasu. "The only other school subject I love...visual art."

The rest of the meal was spent talking about Chloe's experiences at NYU and what kinds of things Sasha should expect when she got there.

**------**

About a week later, Sasha and Kurt stood among the stacks in the library. Of course they were less interested in the reading material around them and more interested studying human anatomy. Sasha's hands had just snaked themselves under Kurt's t-shirt when they were suddenly interrupted by a very pregnant Chloe. Of course, the lovebirds tried to look as nonchalant as possible, hoping against hope that Chloe didn't catch what they were doing. Sasha breathed a sigh of relief when Chloe seemed to be oblivious.

"Hey you two!"

"Hey sis what you doing?" Sasha straightened her shirt.

"Nada… came in t' see if they got the new V.C. Andrews yet"

Sasha laughed "Yeah, you need to find other authors then just that one."

"I will when one better comes along" Chloe giggled and picked up the new hardcover. "Hiya Kurt baby, Sasha mind if I kidnap yare sweetie fer a bit I need t' talk t' him 'bout some things that we had previously discussed, mentor crap ya know, like how Betsy gets with ya"

"Yep sure, I'll catch you later sis, and don't hurt Kurt too bad, he's fragile" Sasha giggled sweetly and kissed him, causing him to blush up too "Just remember, you break him, you buy him!"

**------**

As soon as Kurt returned to Sasha in the library, he couldn't wait to share the good news that, although he would not be matriculating with her, he was going to college too. Sasha couldn't've been more thrilled for her honey, and when she found out who had set in all up, she vowed to thank Chloe every chance she got.

A short while later, Chloe came singing blissfully into the kitchen and spotted Sasha playing with Bren. Sasha joined her sister in the song, singing sweely to their adorable baby nephew. He clapped his hands happily and gurgled his little baby sounds as the girls sang to him. Soon, he started to nod off, so Sasha placed in in the playpen and she and Chloe started getting things around for the barbeque dinner they would be having that night.

"Sounds great Sash, you wanna fix a toss salad and I'll get to pulling some meat out of the freezer" Chloe suggested bubbly as she took her few minutes in getting off of the stool slowly.

"How's about **you **stay here and cut vegetables and make the salad and **I'll** go and dig out the meat...you can't barely lift yourself" she giggled and began placing food on the counter for her sister to make the salad.

"Alrighty works for me. Geez ya know, even breathin' is tirin' anymore. And m' back never stops with shooting pains an' always aches. …OoOo can you hand me the moo juice please" She looked over to the baby in the playpen, who was now wide awake again and playing with his toys.

"Hey Bren luv, how's m' favourite nephew sweetie? Here Auntie Coco gots nana's fer ya" Chloe picked the child up and cuddled her nephew to her as she feed him the banana slices. Sasha stepped around to the garage were the freezer was, leaving Chloe alone for a few minutes.

Sasha had heard a commotion coming from the kitchen and ran back, leaving the packages of ribs sitting on the freezer lid. When she arrived she saw Chloe and Stacii standing in the middle of the room and many of the mansions other residents clustered behind them. Chloe had doubled over slightly, still clutching Bren to her body, and clapped a hand onto her abdomen and gasped.

"You little bitch!" Sasha spat, coming to Chloe's side and trying to steady both her and Bren, "What the hell do you think your doing to her?" She devested the baby from out of Chloe's grasp as Remy took over for her holding Chloe up.

"This is it everyone! Chloe's gone into labour, Remy get her into the medlab now!" Hank and Jean said unison, both slightly panicked.

Remy gathered Chloe up into his broad arms and made a mad dash out of the room and towards the infirmary, everyone following in his wake. Charles had even ordered Stacii to follow.

**------**

Hank and Remy rushed into the birthing room and returned a moment later sans Chloe.

"Chloe has gone into premature labour" Hank reported. Jean, Cece and Lorrie took a collective gasp.

"It's too soon! The baby isn't ready!" Cece said.

"Ready or not this baby is coming, and it's arriving today one way or another! Chloe had been so worked up down stairs it brought this on. Also, natural delivery is out! I'm sorry Remy but… there's just no way… She can't handle this premature labour pains, they are worse then the due date labour pains! As much as she is trying and so greatly too, has been the very model of what a great mother should be"

"Okay 'ank do wad you a'ter homme, 'e'll be wit' chere" Remy said in a worried panic. He moved to return to the delivery room but stopped short when Hank blocked his way.

"I'm sorry Remy … buddy… but… you can't go back in there… Cece, Jean, Lorrie if you would all please scrub up and assist me in the operating room I'll meet you three in there shortly."

"Wad you mean Remy et Gambit non can be wit' 'is mon amour?"

"Remy, I'm so very sorry we'll will have to give her anaesthesia and perform a c-section. I'm sorry, but you **cannot **be there for the birth of your child, it's too risky of an operation. I promise you though as soon as it's over I will come out immediately and let you know what happened. But you can not under any circumstances go back in there now! You may see her when this is over with though."

"Remy et Gambit non can be wit' 'is mon amour t'ge'der when dere bebe is born?" he reiterated in a much quieter voice.

"That's right, Remy I'm sorry! Ladies if you would come and scrub up now while I go and prep up our lovely Coco. I'll see you 3 in the operating room shortly" he turned and went back into the room where Chloe was.

Everyone then all turned to Stacii who was looking very unconcerned for her sisters well being.

"Gods forgive me but I hate you Stacii!" Sasha spat, tears streaming down her face and holding Bren close to her for some sort of comfort. "How could you do this? Chloe and Remy's baby might die because it's too soon! Hell, even Chloe may die, and you put her in there! Stay away from us girls, the kids, and everyone that we care about! Your nothing but poison!"

"Stacii, if the worst comes to your sister and her baby, my daughter and grandchild, so help me...you will be cut from the will and disowned. I'm disgusted beyond reproach with you!" Charles looked at her sickeningly.

The men kept Remy on the far side of the room who was pacing heavily and wanting very much to kill Stacii now as the women all went over and sat with their guys, leaving Stacii to sit by herself on the far side of the room.

Sasha sat with her forehead touching Kurt's and rocking Bren closer to her as Kurt's arms encircled the both of them. In a quiet, almost inaudible voice Sasha began to pray.

"Her pain belongs to Spirit. It is like air. It is like water. Her pain belongs to Spirit. It is like air. It is like water. Her pain belongs to Spirit..." Soon the other Wiccans joined in the prayer chant.

After a while, Sasha eventually cried herself to sleep, still clutching her baby nephew to her chest almost as if he was a security blanket. It was a light slumber, so she could still hear the vague sounds of people talking around her. Eventually she was roused from her sleep by the sound of a door opening. Quickly, she snapped to, more wide wake than she had ever been before.

Hank had come out, wiping his hands with a towel. He sat down next to Remy.

"Okay Remy this is how it is. Everything went well in surgery… Chloe is sleeping now, and rightfully so too. She will be required to stay here for at least tonight for obvious reasons… and I'll see how she does after that…" Hank trailed off and took a deep breath then continued…

"Now as for the baby, and yes everyone the baby is here now… though the baby is resting also right now. The lil one will be required to stay as long as the mother does, but both are doing well and there is no trauma to the infant. A lil under weight the baby is… but Momma will be able to fatten him up real good once she's awake and gets to bonding and feeding him."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the fortunate news.

Sasha had begun to tear up, but these were clearly caused by a very different emotion...one of happiness and relief. "Well… what is it? What did my sissy have?"

Hank turned around quickly and gave a half smile then looked back to Remy "Oh yes thank you Sasha, by the way Remy… she gave you a son, it's a boy!"

Remy found himself lost to his tears while all the men slapped him on the back. Kurt, himself crying, passed out the cigars.

"Hank when may we see Chloe?" Charles asked, full of pride.

"I'll have her wheeled out as soon as she has woken up and after she has bonded with the baby. So if you would like to wait around that's fine or you may go and I can page you when she does. It's up to you all, but I will be remaining here" With that, Hank returned to the delivery room.

It was only now that Charles turned his attention to Stacii.

"Stacii go to the kitchen and bring up food and drinks. Sasha, Jubilee, Kitty, Paige and Val would you girls all go with her and make sure she does? Thank you"

The five girls nodded and rose, Sasha pulling her sister out of the room by her arm. Fifteen minutes later the girls returned with Stacii and the food and drinks as everyone sat around and ate while visiting.

"Remy what's the baby's name?" Sasha asked between bites of her sandwich.

"Dunno soeur de lil 'e left dat up t' mon amour. 'E knew deeply she wan'ed t', mais dat one lucky bebe t'ough" He admitted and finished his beer and opened another.

"I'd say and...o my gods...tonight is Litha Summer Solstice Eve, that's awesome, does that mean anything Sasha?" Kitty asked happily.

"It means Chloe has given birth to a magickal baby" Sasha said and took a drink of her root beer.

"The child is very lucky Remy, had this out burst happened earlier in Chloe's expectancy we could have lost him and his mother" Hank said as everyone looked and again glared to Stacii who rolled her eyes.

"Well, the name is certainly appropriate Cajun, the boy and you certainly are **lucky** to have Chloe. Just as Chloe is **lucky** to have you both now."

"Don't matter what my sis names him, I think we should all just call him Lucky, I mean his mother is Passion and his Father is Gambit" Sasha said.

Remy jumped in with his two cents. "Sash right! Gambit never t'ought 'e'd ever find amour, let 'lone real passion, so 'e did get lucky, it 'tay's we call mon fils Lucky!"

"Vut is _mon fils_ Brozer?"

"Mon fils mean Remy's son" Remy clarified.

"Remy can I get you to come with me please?" Hank stuck his head out the door. Remy nodded wordlessly and followed the fuzzy, blue mutant.

A moment later, Hank returned to the waiting room.

"Ok Hank, where's my nephew!" Sasha said, giddy with happiness.

"Hold on, my dear, I know your happy and very excited just as we all here are but Chloe and Remy need to bond with their baby first then they will be out. Just...no one get Chloe worked up, she is already exhausted. Oh yes, by the way, is there any chance we can get some food up here for Chloe please, I suggest something mild like soup for today, tomorrow she can feed her cravings for whatever she wants. Oh yes and lots of milk, she'll need that."

Penny and 'Ro nodded and disappeared to go get Chloe some dinner.

"Alright I'm going to go and see how the happy family is doing I shall return shortly" Hank turned back to the room and stepped inside.

Five minutes late, the delivery doors swung open again and out marched Hank pushing and Remy pushing Chloe and the baby in a wheelchair.

Charles was the first to approach Chloe in his own wheelchair.

"Alright, give me that boy! Grandfatherly rights!" Before Chloe had the chance to look up Charles had the baby in his lap and beaming with pride

"Uhh… dad do I get a vote in this?" Chloe asked, back to her very old giggly ways, making everyone laugh too and so thrilled to have the old her back.

"No not really!"

Soon the baby got passed around to everyone and all got to meet the new house member when finally, as Remy sat holding the now sleeping infant, Sasha asked again "What's his name sis? Gods he's so cute! Must take after Remy!"

"Don't make me slap you!" Chloe laughed out as Sasha dodged the mock slap and laughed with everyone else.

"His name is Cheney Remy Etienne LeBeau the second. Let's just hope he doesn't have his dad's charming ways' or I'mma need t' take a long walk down denial ave" Chloe giggled. "I feel so blessed t' have yas all… t' have Remy an' now this baby… I never expected t' be around this long t' ever be able t' have all o' this in m' life, I'm very lucky."

"Mon amour Remy et Gambit t'ink we should just call Cheney, Lucky wad Maman Passion t'ink?"

"It's awesome! What a Coco-fabulus idea, I love it! …Hank luv put his birth name on the papers and we'll make Lucky his official call name"

"I most certainly will, one Cheney Remy Etienne LeBeau a.k.a. Lucky coming right up!" He smiled to Chloe and wrote the name down.

Soon everyone said their goodbye's for night as it was now very late in the evening.

**------**

About 8:30 the next morning, everyone was venturing into the kitchen. Sasha hadn't been able to sleep a wink the previous night, so she had stayed up all night baking. When everyone entered the kitchen they were greeted with freshly baked crossiants and muffins in addition to the normal breakfast foods.

When Hank, Remy, Chloe, and the baby entered the kitchen everyone immediately went into baby mode.

"Sean would you mind getting that wooden rocking chair from the back porch please and put it up to the table here for Chloe? It should be more comfortable for her" Charles said.

Chloe was about to protest when Sean said, "Consider it already done Coco" He smiled to her as she said her sweet thank you's.

"OoOo there's my lil cuz…" Jubes happily went off as she, Val, Paige, Kitty and Sasha came rushing over.

"He might be your cuz but he's **my nephew**...can I hold him Remy...please?" Sasha giggled exuberantly.

"Oui for a bit, Remy et Gambit want da baby back in 'is chere's arms b'fore t' long 'kay?"

"Understood, daddy" Sasha took the baby from Hank's arms and sat at the table. Kurt came in and kissed Sasha morning, playing with the baby for a moment before asking if she'd like a coffee. Of course she said yes and he went off to fix two cups.

Kurt returned a moment later with not only a coffee for Sasha but having had fixed her a plate of breakfast as well. She looked from her plate to the baby in her arms.

"Hmm, dilemhas dilemhas...yummy breakfast or adorable baby?...yummy breakfast or adorable baby?" she giggled.

Ro soon helped her come to a decision as she took the baby so Sasha could eat.

When the baby was finally passed back to Chloe so she could feed him, Sasha passed over one of Bren's receiving blankets. Remy held it in front of Chloe like a barrier to give her some privacy as she situated herself and set to feeding the baby.

"Must you do that here?" Stacii said, disgusted.

Chloe's head snapped around to her sister "Yes I must! And if ya don't like it, there's the damn door! Don't let it hit ya in the ass on the way out!"

"Figures!"

Chloe spoke up to say aloud to the all the girls.

"Does it offend any o' yas girlys that I feed Lucky here?"

"Nope!" came the women's unified answer.

Chloe then looked to all the males in the room.

"Does it bother any o' yas guys that I feed my baby Lucky here?"

"Not a problem for us" sounded the baritone chorus of masculine voices.

Chloe looked back to Stacii "Majority rules! The boy gets fed whenever and wherever he wants! … Oh and another thing Stacii, anyone here have objections t' me feedin' Bren banana's?"

"Not a problem" everyone answered.

"Just a minute Chloe, what is this? A problem with feeding Bren fruit?" Charles asked Chloe sweetly.

"That's what originally started the fight yesterday. Stacii wouldn't let me feed Bren sliced bananas an' was fightin' me on it an' then took it away from him"

Charles looked to Stacii "You have no authority over what this boy does or otherwise Stacii! You had absolutely no right to interfere whatsoever! You don't want anything to do with him anyway, as you have told us. Then, with almost causing the untimely demise of your own sister and her infant… I am so very ashamed of you Stacii! Go do your filing. I'll be in my office shortly"

Stacii rose, wordlessly, and retreated to the office.

Soon, Lucky was finished eating as she passed the baby on over to Kurt who happily took the child and cooed at him.

"Mon amour would you like t' tell dem?"

"'Kay" Chloe beamed and kissed Remy sweetly and giggled.

"Remy and I have had lots o' time t' talk things over and we would like Sasha and Kurt t' be Lucky's Godparent's. We wanted t' choose someone younger then us both o' us this way should something happen t' both o' us. That's if Sash and Blue baby here want the job."

Sasha broke into tears and hugged Remy and Chloe thanking them profusely. Kurt beamed brightly, hugging Chloe and giving Remy a firmy handshake. Afterwards, the blue mutant looked down at the child in his arms.

"VHOOOOO'Z YOUR GODDADDY!" Kurt squealed. That put everyone in a roar of laughter.

**------**

That afternoon, the girls held an impromptu baby shower for Chloe and Lucky in the sitting room. She received clothes, and all other baby enmities for Lucky, and things for her too of soft clothes to keep the pressure off her tummy for a while.

While the ladies were having their party, they had sent all the men-folk out for awhile. Presumably they went to Harry's, and when they returned Sasha and Kurt took a quick run into the city to grab a couple movies so everyone could have a little winddown time.

**------**

The following months were met with getting ready for Lucky's wiccaning and moving Chloe and Lucky into Remy's room, as well as the constant buzz of the winter holiday wedding.

"Chloe, think you own enough stuff?" Logan chuckled and carried out four boxes.

"Not nearly enough, I need to get more clothes"

"Baby girl, you insane sweetheart, you got enough to clothe a small European country or at least all the subjects in Jon Jon's care back in England!" He laughed and hugged her.

"Sis the wiccaning is this weekend before I leave for college on Monday, you ready for it?" Sasha asked, smiling.

"Yep you seem just a lil happy about it" Chloe said, picking up Lucky and then Bren.

"Zazha and I are zo happy and proud to have Lucky az our Godzon, zank you zo much Chloe...brozer ziz meanz zo much to uz"

"You welcome lil bra, it all good" Remy said and heaved out a trunk of Chloe's gear.

"I think that about does it, now hopefully there will be room in Remy's room for Lucky, Rem honey and myself" Chloe giggled sweetly that everyone laughed out too and agreed as Chloe took one last look around her old room then left with the others.

**------**

The following Saturday evening was a warm clear one as everyone in the house filtered out side for wiccaning. The family gathered together in a predetermined area while all the students sat on the grass off to the side.

Opting for this ceremony to be clothed, Lorrie, 'Ro and Emma stood to the side; Remy, Chloe and the baby in her lap; and Sasha and Kurt stood up and in front of the newly-made family. Sasha handed Chloe a daisy and gestured to the table that Lorrie, Emma and 'Ro stood by. It was filled with witching and practice tools of the trade as offerings for the baby.

Lorrie went and cast the circle open and called the quarters around the witches, Kurt, Remy, and the baby marking everyone else out with that gold hued dome again.

Sasha then produced a bottle of anointing oil.

"Lucky" she said loudly. Then both Kurt and Sasha touched Lucky's forehead to where his third eye would be with anointing oil and spoke together.

"I name you Lucky, and dedicate you to a life of peace and love!"

Kurt removed his hand, Sasha hand stayed in place and she spoke again.

"Bless this child who is the God himself, bless him, protect him, and give him a joyful life."

Sasha then stood back as Kitty, Jubes, Lorrie, Emma, and 'Ro each picked up an object from the table, walked over, and presented the items to Lucky then set the item on the ground in front of him. Each one, in turn, place a hand lightly on the child's forehead and spoke.

"May you be wise" said Jubes.

"May you be gentle" said Lorrie.

"May you have strength" said Emma.

"May you have courage" said Ro.

"May you never faulter" said Kitty.

And then they returned to their places by the table.

Remy then took Lucky from Chloe's arms and looked to the heavens as he lifted his son up towards the sky.

"Dis is Lucky, watch over 'im. May 'e 'lways 'ave you amour!" Remy then pulled the baby back into his chest for Lucky to cuddle him.

Sasha then went to each of the tools that were presented to Lucky, blessed them, as presented with each tool.

The Lord and Lady was then thanked for coming, and Lorrie soon closed the circle and the ceremony came to an end. Remy held the baby and took him over to where the guys were now standing by the barbeque pit. Chloe picked up all of Lucky's new wiccan tools and left briefly to put them away until he was old enough to begin his path.

**------**

The following day, Sasha left for college, opting to live at the dorms during the week and come home on weekends so she could be with Kurt. Commuting everyday would've been a bit too far from NYU so this arrangement they knew would work out just fine.

Sasha said goodbye to everyone and promised they would see her again soon. Kurt's goodbye took longer than all the others.

"My zveet, zveet Zazha," he started, following it up with a passionate kiss. "I'm going to mizz you zo much. And it'z not juzt ze zex...it'z alzo ze food preparation."

Sasha giggled and chucked her guy on his arm. "I'm expectin' you to come visit me honey, okay?"

"You can count on it," Kurt smiled, giving her another hug. Soon, she was in her Shaguar, her trunk packed full of her stuff, and she was on her way.

**------**

It was the day before Sasha was due to start classes, but she wanted to have enough time to unpack and relax before she had to think about getting textbooks and whatnot.

Her roommates seemed nice enough. Taryn was a bit flightly and she seemed to have a kind heart but Gwen appeared to be a bit more hard nosed and mostly kept to herself.

When Sasha first walked into the room, Taryn greeted her with open arms...literally. Sasha found herself being swept up into a huge welcoming hug by the tiny, fair-haired girl.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "I'm Taryn Ivanov, aka the Russian Tease."

Sasha blinked for a moment. "I'm Sasha Xavier...the Canadian Princess, I suppose," she said warily.

"Kewlies," Taryn squeaked and indicated the dark-haired girl on the far side of the room talking into the phone. "That's Gwen Edwards, aka the New York Bitch. All the residents in Walker hall play their little parts, that's why our dorm house is dubbed the International House O'Chickas. Only Gwen really is a bitch, and I really am a tease."

Gwen called from across the room. "Taryn, you can only be a tease if you stop sleepin' with people," and she went back to her phone conversation.

Taryn smiled "Yeah, I keep forgetting that part...but since I got myself a boyfriend the part is strictly for show."

Sasha giggled.

"Knock knock!" came a voice from the open door. "Ya ready for the movie Taryn?" A dark-hair guy stood in the arch.

"Coming, sweetie," Taryn chimed.

Sasha moved over to her steamer trunk. She struggled opening it for a few minutes before a hand reached around her.

"Here, lemme help," the guy said. He gave the lid a few sharp smacks and hit the lock pad. Instantly the lid popped open a crack.

"Thanks...Fonzie" Sasha giggled as she began to get her things all put away.

"No prob...Joanie" he smiled and disappeared through the door with Taryn on his arm.

**------**

Sasha's first day of college wasn't exactly shaping up to be what she thought it would be. The halls of NYU were so much more massive than those of her fathers school. In fact, they were so big that sounds were magnified as they bounced off the walls -- a whisper, for example, could be heard as clearly as a normal-toned voice. And the task of finding all her classes was a daunting challenge in enough of itself.

When Sasha stepped into her last class of the day she found herself faced with a massive auditorium-like lecture hall. Many students were aimlessly milling around the room. Obviously they were as unsure of what to do with themselves as she was.

Taking a seat near the front, Sasha started to get herself situated for the beginning of class. She had been looking forward to this particular class all day and was anxious to get started. She took out her classroom materials and started to arrange them on her desk. A slip of paper in her binder caught her attention. She unfolded it and silently read it, a smile growing on her face.

_Lil'chicka,_

_You've experienced the horror that is Stacii, psychotic ex-friends, an' evil mutants of all sorts. Wussies, all of them. Now ya face a REAL challenge... surviving college!_

_I hope ya can handle it better than I did. I'll be online real late tonight so drop into MSN...I'm anxious t' know how your first day went._

_Coco-puff._

Sasha giggled slightly as she tucked the note into the binder pocket and looked around. The room was starting to fill up rather quickly as everyone started to take their seats. A dark-haired young man sat down next to her and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, Sasha! How's it goin?' he said, pulling his own books from out of his backpack.

Sasha eyed the guy curiously. "I'm doin' okay," she waited a beat before continuing "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He smacked himself on the forehead with the heel of his hand. "Y'know your one roommate, Taryn? I'm her boyfriend, Chase Walker...she's talked about you so much over the last 24 hours I feel like I've known you for years."

"Walker?" Sasha raised an eyebrow questioningly "As in Walker Hall?"

Chase gave her an impish sort of grin. "My family donates a lot of money to NYU. What can I say...I'm a legacy. Sucks big time!"

Realization began to dawn in Sasha's mind. "You came to the dormroom for Taryn when I moved in yesterday, didn't you?" Sasha giggled slightly, "You popped my trunk before you left."

Chase smiled slightly "Yep, that's me...Chase Walker, trunk popper extra-ordinaire...never fear when Chase is near!"

Sasha giggled again.

"Have you had a chance to see the whole campus yet?" Chase asked.

Sasha shook her head. "I had planned to take a lil looksee after I'm done for the day."

Chase smiled again. "Well, A bunch of us...me, Taryn, your other roomie Gwen, and her boyfriend...we were gonna do the same. Care to join?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Soon a lithe, 40-something woman stepped up to the blackboard, a briefcase in one hand and a clipboard in the other. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She was a strikingly beautiful woman. Sasha watched as the woman scrawled the class name across the board then turned to the students and cleared her throat, waiting until they all took a seat.

"Good afternoon class, welcome to Human Psych 101. I'm Professor Frost. Those of you who fall into my good graces will come to know me as Falyn, and those who don't will probably use the name my T.A.'s call me and think I don't know about...the evil bitch monster of death."

Sasha, and indeed the rest of the students, giggled slightly. She could already tell she was going to like this woman.

"We will be spending the first few weeks examining exactly what Psychology is as well as the three schools of thought, Freud's basic thoeries, and a number phobias followed by a 1000 word essay on the material covered...complete with footnotes and references."

Several of the students around Sasha began to whisper amongst themselves, making Sasha smile inwardly. Obviously they hadn't a clue as to exactly how much work would really be required. Next to her, Chase leaned in and whispered to her.

"Hail Hitler!"

Sasha had to forced her giggles back, trying not to laugh out loud. Up at the front of the classroom, Professor Frost looked down at her clipboard and began to take role call.

**------**

Soon Human Psyche was done for the day. Sasha and Chase walked out of class together, laughing and talking like they were old friends. Even though they had technically only known each other for two hours, Sasha found herself quickly liking Chase.

"I can see what Taryn sees in you," Sasha giggled "You're strange!"

"That's just how my mother describes me too," Chase laughed, forcing Sasha into another round of giggles.

The pair walked out into the waiting sunshine of the NYU campus. At the bottom of the steps of the Mental Health building sat three figures. Sasha recognized two of them immediately as Taryn and Gwen but the third, a brownish-blonde male, had his back to her. It wasn't until they started to approach that the guy turned around.

Sasha stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes flared up, tinting green as she recognized him.

"YOU!" she screeched. The guy only smirked in response.

Chase's flicked his eyes between Sasha and Gwen's boyfriend. "You two know each other?" he asked slowly.

The guy looked past Gwen and spoke to Sasha as if Chase hadn't said a word. "What?" he asked in mock innocence "No hug and kiss for your dear old friend Scorch?"

Chase, Taryn, and Gwen watched in silence, seemingly trying to make sense of the encounter.

"You're neither dear nor a friend...not anymore! I told you I **never** wanted to see you again Greg!" Sasha could feel her body become immensely hot from the anger now surging throughout her tiny body.

"Miss me?"

"Only in the sense of no. Well, now that we've had this lovely reintroduction, I suggest you piss off." And with that, Sasha started to walk away. Taryn started after her.

"Sasha...wait!" the girl said, coming around in front of her roommate. "What was that all about?"

Sasha sighed heavily. From out of the corner of her eye she could see Greg's cheshire cat grin. "It's a long story, Taryn, but trust me...Greg is no good. He'll use Gwen for his own selfish, perverted purposes then toss her aside as if she were a piece of trash." Sasha twisted around to look at Gwen. "Don't turn your back on him...not even for a second!"

With that said, Sasha continued on her way, her evening plans now ruined. All she wanted to do now was go back to her dorm, crawl into bed, and listen to country music...the music of pain.

She fell asleep long before she remembered that Chloe had wanted to hook up on MSN that evening.

**------**

Halloween soon approached, but Sasha was finding it difficult to get away. She had too much work to do and Taryn and Gwen were being absolutely no help at all.

"C'mon Sasha!" Taryn pleaded. "The guys at Tigma Sau are having a bitchin' party tonight! Y'know ya wanna go!"

"Ah...Tigma Sau...the frat boys that brought us the "Somebody Sneezed Party" and the "Day That Ends In Y Party!" Sasha briefly flicked her eyes over to Gwen. "Will **he** be there?"

Gwen nodded slowly.

"Then my answer is no."

"Oh come on!" Gwen exhaled heavily. "Whatever happened between you and Greg can't have possibly been all that earth-shattering!"

Sasha could feel her anger rise up in her but did her best to keep it in check. "How long have you know him? Hmm, maybe a year? I've known Greg all my life. He was my best friend for the bulk of it...I trusted him more than I trusted anyone else on the planet and when he took advantage of that trust that sealed the end of our friendship!"

"Oh, now that's just unfair!" Gwen shot back. "Sure, Greg's not perfect...and sure, he tends to be a bit nosy, but that's human nature! Where's your proof?"

"I don't need proof," Sasha replied without looking up. "Give him time...I'm sure he'll do to you what he had done to me."

Gwen was clearly seeing red. Wordlessly, she stormed up to the door and threw it open, surprising the figure on the other side, his hand hanging in mid-air.

"What do you what?" Gwen huffed impatiently.

"Gutentaug!" the figure said. "Iz zere a Zazha Xavier here?"

Sasha eyes lit up as she instantly recognized the voice. Her head snapped up from her textbook and ran to the door, wrapping her arms around the figure.

"KURT!" she elated. "What are you doing here?" she pulled him into the room.

"You zaid you couldn't come home for Halloween, zo Halloween came to you!" he smiled.

Sasha turned to her roommates. "Taryn, Gwen...this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt, these are my roommates."

Taryn circled around Kurt, taking in his odd appearance. "That's one bitchin' costume buddy! Lemme guess...you're a demon!"

Kurt's upper lip had started to curl into a snarl when Sasha suddenly stepped in. "Right...you're absolutely right Taryn...now didn't you have a party you wanted to go to?" Sasha began ushering her roommates towards the door.

Taryn smiled as if nothing was wrong, "Yeah...c'mon Gwen, let's party!"

Gwen shot Sasha a nasty glare before she followed Taryn out, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Sasha shot forward and locked the door before turning back around to Kurt and giving him a deep and passionate kiss hello.

"Not that I not happy to see you," Sasha started upon breaking the kiss "but why didn't you call?"

"Duh...cuz I vanted it to be a zurprize!"

Sasha rolled her eyes slightly. "Well, I do have a lot of studying to do," she grinned evilly, "but it's nothing that can't wait for a lil while." The pair leaned into each other and began to get reaquainted with each other's bodies.

Sasha never got back to her studying that night...wisely, she neglected to tell Kurt of Greg's presence on campus.

**------**

It was weeks before Sasha saw Greg again. Taryn, Gwen, and Chase still couldn't figure out what had happened between Sasha and Greg. All they knew was that Sasha and Greg had known each other for years and had had some kind of falling out.

The evening before Sasha was due return to the mansion for Thanksgiving holidays she was on her way back from the Student Union. It was late at night...the sun having long since set...and very few people were out and about. She had just rounded the corner of the History building when she stopped short. Leaning against the red brick wall of the building stood Greg, puffing nonchalantly on a cigarette.

"What, the **hell**, are you doing here? Five words or less!" Sasha spat.

Greg extinguished the spent cigarette on the bricks then raised a hand and started counting the words on his fingers. "Out...for...a...walk...bitch!"

Sasha looked at him hotly. "Y'know, every time you show up like this you risk all your body parts...y'do know that, don't you?"

"Mind if I join you?"

"On many levels and with great intensity." Sasha tried to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"Move!"

"I don't see that happening any time soon," he replied. Greg's voice was so annoyingly calm that it sickened Sasha.

Sasha looked up at her former friend in defiance. "Now, we can do this the hard way or... well, actually, there's just the hard way."

"That's fine with me."

"Are you sure? Now this is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content."

Greg looked down at her, his features taking on a look of mock apology "Look, uh, you're probably a little bit upset, huh?"

"No, I've moved past upset and went straight to pissed off. I invited you into my home...and you stalked my family?"

"Why not? I've done it to others. For years I've stalked people and I did it with a song in my heart. You were no different than any of them...but there was that added bonus of fucking up that joke of a relationship you had with that **freak** you call a boyfriend!"

"Keep talkin, I'm feelin my patented Sudden Burst of Violence coming on. You get lucky, you might last ten minutes. Really lucky, and you're unconscious for the last five."

Greg drew a hand lightly down Sasha's bare arm and spoke soothingly. "Now, c'mon Sash, that's no way to be."

Sasha pulled away, shooting Greg a look of utter contempt. "What the **hell** do you think you're doing?"

Greg smirked slightly. "You can't tell me you've never thought about the two of us, can you?"

Sasha shot a hand out and smacked Greg across his face then looked at him incredulously. "Gods! What is your childhood trauma?"

"That hurt, baby...kinda liked it. How about you? There's my girl. Knew she was in there somewhere dying to come out and play again. I know how it feels. Forced to be someone you're not. Hurts to the bone. You try to bury the pain, but you can't get the hole deep enough, can you? No matter how much you dig, it's still there. Broken shards stabbing every time you breathe, cutting you up inside. You know, there's only one way to make the pain stop. Hurt someone else."

Greg's face suddenly turned from wounded puppy to sneering wolf as one of his hands shot out and grabbed one of her wrists. He twisted her body around until he was positioned behind her, his free hand clamping her mouth closed.

"Shut up!" he hissed quietly into her ear. "Do you remember those journal entries your freaky boyfriend showed you. The ones that said all those things that I wanted to do to that svelt body of yours?" He gently ground himself into her rear. "What do say we put all the "could be's" and "what if's" aside and see how you like it?"

Sasha could feel her heart pick up pace within her chest. She wanted to scream out...shout into the night...call out for campus security...but with Greg's hand covering her mouth she knew that was going to be impossible. Sasha suddenly felt cold metal against her wrists...she had dated Kurt long enough to know what handcuffs felt like...and a band of cloth gagging her mouth.

She could feel Greg's warm breath against her cheek again. "I would've had you a long time ago -- y'know, the morning you were, hehe, attacked during your mornin run -- if it hadn't been for that passing car." Greg tugged roughly on Sasha's earlobe with the edge of his teeth. "A person tends to learn a lot when they're around witches. I have to say, that multiplication spell I aquired came in very handy that day."

Sasha's eyes grew wide as she remembered back to the day he was talking about. Sasha tried desperately to keep her wits about her, but despite the control she was trying to exert over herself she could feel her fear and tears crest over her...there was no doubt in her mind about what was going to happen. She knew Greg wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. He could take her body, but there was no way she would let him take her dignity, and self-respect...her heart already belonged to someone. All she could do was brace herself and think of the love she had for Kurt, her father, her sisters, and her nephews.

Greg roughly pushed Sasha into a darkened alcove between the History and Ancient Studies buildings. She landed hard on the gravelly ground, her knees getting dirty and scraped. She felt her attacker...it felt much less personal if she thought of him as a faceless man rather that one she had grew up with...lift the hem of her skirt as her salty tears began to stream down her face. He roughly jerked her up and bent her body over the garbage can that sat there. In a moment, she felt him violently push into her backside and she gulped hard. Her tears came harder as Sasha gasped at the sudden intrusion.

The invasion went on for what seemed like forever. Sasha's body had laxed a long while ago leaving her feeling like nothing more than a ragdoll. Although she couldn't see the bruises she knew to be on her hips and thighs she could feel them and the pain that came with them.

She never even felt him pull out of her, the pain had resonated throughout her body and occupied all of her attention. Sasha felt the handcuffs release her wrists and the gag cloth being removed. She fell hard against the ground and sobbed, her voice hoarse and dry.

The last thing she heard as her violator walked away was his sneering voice, filled with disgusting triumph. "I knew you'd be a good little lay," he said laughingly as he disappeared into the night.

It was at least a good fifteen minutes before Sasha had felt strong enough to move on her own. She didn't know exactly how but she eventually managed to make it back to her dorm. Taryn and Gwen were already fast asleep. If she were in her right mind she would've known to go to the police, but Sasha's mind was no where near rational thought. Instead, she quietly headed into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and got in.

Sasha tried desperately to wash away the memory of her attack. No matter how hard she scrubbed she felt increasingly more and more dirty. She couldn't even touch her nether regions -- they were WAY too tender and sore.

Soon, Sasha turned off the shower, dried off, and slid into bed.

That night, Sasha cried herself to sleep.

**------**

Thanksgiving saw the arrival of Sasha, glad to have a four week break from her classes. She also was overjoyed to have the premire distinction of being the officiant of Chloe and Remy's wedding.

Even though the Xavier Estate was still her home, she no longer felt right just walking in...so she rang the bell instead. When the door finally open, she was greeted with the very familiar form of Chloe, lil baby Lucky clutched to her side.

"Hey Sasha! Bet yare thrilled t' have the break, I know I was" Chloe giggled as she held Lucky. He babbled over his Momma's shoulder. Lucky was now 6 and a half months old and growing in leaps and bounds, never mind Bren who was already so much bigger than Sasha last remembered.

"I am! It's always so busy and OoOo my goodness! Has Lucky ever gotten big!"

"Yeah he's gettin' t' be a goin' concern, I got Bren in here with me an' Rem honey, c'mon"

Chloe shut the door for her sister who dropped her things in the hall and followed her sister into the sitting room. Remy was laying on the floor being crawled over by a just turned 1 year old Bren. The child giggled away happily at his soon to be Uncle Remy.

"Hey Rem, family life killin' ya yet?" Sasha laughed and threw a pillow at Remy as she slunk onto the couch. He laughed and threw it back to her, following it with a Tickle Attack.

"'Ey you blonde bimbo! …Learn anyt'in' et you femmes 'igh an' mighty 'chool?"

"Nothin' that we two sisters can't try t' reform you with… bottom feeder!" Sasha joked with him as he flung his beer cap at her. She ducked.

"Next time Remy et Gambit won' miss soeur de lil, an' now 'e knows why you si'ters call you Ducky!" He chuckled and lit a smoke while he tried to wrestle the bottle from Bren who had climbed up into his lap to sit with his quiet cousin.

"Ha HA!… page out of Coco's book … memo to self: have Remy erased!"

Chloe giggled.

"You ain' got da balls f'r dat kinda dirty work petite, jus' 'tick t' da books an' let you bro'der 'ere take care o' dat na'ty 'tuff f'r you, Lor an' Coco, 'long wit' Elf an' Claws" Remy leaned back into the chair and shut his eyes to sleep as the babies cuddled to him. All three slowly drifted off into Slumberland.

"Let's go t' the kitchen Sash, Rem just got back from a week long mission a couple o' hours ago an' needs some z's"

Chloe and Sasha left a sleeping Remy and two sleeping babies on him, making their way to the full x-kitchen.

"'Bout time ya found your way back home" Logan chuckled and threw a fake punch at her, causing her to duck again.

"Zazha my zveet Canadian Princezz, I have mizzed you zo much" Kurt exclaimed as he ran in and hugged and kissed Sasha.

"Hey my Bavarian Cream Puff, we on for tonight and every night till I go back?"

"You didn't need to azk me zat Zazha, of courze"

**------**

Sasha sat out in the garden on one of the many stone benches that surrounded the mini fountain. Her head was in her hands and her body shook as she silently wept.

The horrible memories of the previous night haunted her mind. The shame of what Greg did to her, the pity she had for Gwen -- who knows what he'd do to her. She knew she had to tell someone...but who to tell? Gwen would only think she was lying, Chloe would go straight to the guys...the last thing she wanted was for everyone to know what had happened to her...it was embarrassing.

"Sasha?" came a soft voice from behind her.

Her body stiffened and she quickly tried to hide her tears.

"Sasha?" the voice reiterate. "Are you alright?" The figure walked around into her line of vision. It was Bobby.

Sasha's voice was sticky with sadness as she replied. "It's nothing."

Bobby sat on the bench next to her. "C'mon now," he said soothingly. "It's gotta be something to make you this upset." He cracked a slightly smile, "Y'know, you look like hell. Not the fun one where they burn you with hot pokers for all eternity, but the hardcore one...y'know, with Nixon and Brittany Spears?"

Sasha smiled a little. "Shut up!" she giggled through her tears.

Bobby put an arm around Sasha in an attempt to comfort her. "Whatever's on your mind, I'm sure it can't anything all that bad that you can't conquer."

Sasha fell quiet and a fresh wave of tears began to pour out. Slowly, she felt Bobby rocking her back and forth, brushing back her hair and trying to sooth her.

"Bobby," she said quietly, almost inaudible. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"It's a real big secret and you have to promise not to tell anyone...no matter how much you want to...promise?"

Bobby gave her a wary look. "Okay," he replied slowly.

Sasha tipped her head up and whispered in a soft voice. "Last night...I was attacked...physically," she paused for a moment, trying to decided whether she's be able to say the words "...I was raped."

Bobby's eyes grew wide and he looked down at her. "Oh my gawd!" Sasha you have to tell someone!"

"No," she said sharply. "I just wanna forget it ever happened...wipe it from my mind...erase it like it never happened...and you won't tell anyone either...you promised."

Bobby was silent for several long seconds. "I promise," he said in quiet defeat. He pulled Sasha to him, rocking her back and forth, and lightly kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her as best he could.

They sat like that for some time.

**------**

Kurt stalked onto the rooftop patio, his eyes blazing with the heat of a thousand suns, as he caught sight of Bobby laughing and talking with Jubilee and Warren. His mind raced back to the events of that afternoon -- raced back to what he saw between his best friend and his girlfriend...the hug...the kiss. After everything he had went through, still feeling insecure because of all the happenings that went on when Greg was there, he couldn't believe Bobby would do such a thing.

"You!" he screeched "Hov could you!"

Bobby looked up at his angry friend, a puzzled expression shrouding his normally pleasant-looking features. "How could I what?"

"I sov you...I sov you kizz Zazha!" Kurt roared and jumped right over the coffee table, lunging for Bobby's throat.

**------**

Sasha tiptoed down the adjoining hall that connected the large nursery to each of the sister's, as well as Sean & Emma's, rooms with her boots and coat in her hand. Brennan had a touch of colic and was restless. She had just unbuttoned her babydoll pink blouse and stretched her arms when she heard the commotion outside.

"Oh great," she muttered. "If they wake that baby, I'm gonna skin me some mutants."

She opened her door and shivered, a cool breeze going straight through the thin silk shirt she was wearing.

"DRAKE!" she heard Kurt bellow at the top of his lungs. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The color drain from Sasha's face and she sprinted down the hall towards the rooftop patio.

**------**

"Kurt, now calm down," Bobby said as evenly as he could with his enraged teammate coming towards him. "I swear...nothing happened...it's not what you think!"

"Nightcrawler!" Charles commanded. "Stop this now!"

Bobby kept backing up. Kurt roared, his eyes blazing with a white hot fire, and launched a punch at Bobby. A tan blur passed between them and he felt his fist hit something soft, followed by a sickening wet thump. Kurt stared at Bobby, seeing that he was still standing. They both looked down.

There, on the cement, arms and legs flung sprawled like a ragdoll, was Sasha. Her baby blue eyes were slowly closing and a small trickle of blood began to seep out her ears. Her chest lifted once and was still.

Logan was the first in action. "Remy! Go tell Lorrie! We need an gurney!" The tall Cajun was gone in a flash. Logan was down on his knees by Sasha's body.

"Zazha..." Kurt looked down at his hands in shock. "Vut have I done?" He started towards her, only to find himself staring at the business end of Logan's adamantium claws.

"Get back," Logan's eyes had taken on a no-nonsense glare. "You keep away from her."

"Jon, Sean...take Kurt inside and keep him there," Charles was barely controlling his anger. "I will deal with you later." The others took him away.

Kitty had joined Logan at Sasha's side. "She's not breathing," her voice wavered.

Logan started in with his CPR. Remy returned a moment later with Lorrie and Hank close behind. Lorrie had a first-aid kit slung over her shoulder.

"What happened?" the tall blonde demanded.

"Kurt and Bobby were fighting and she got between them," Charles said. "Kurt accidently hit her."

Lorrie fitted a cervical collar on her as Hank and Logan carefully lifted Sasha's tiny body onto the gurney. Lorrie checked for life signs.

"I've got a pulse, but it's very weak." She probed around the head wound and hissed. "I think she's got a skull fracture, broken jaw too. He hit her really hard."

"I can't believe this," Bobby said weakly. "He would have killed me. She saved me."

**------**

Sean sat in a chair, staring at the blank TV screen. Silently, he would glare over at Kurt, crouched in the corner. Jon sat on the nearby couch, nervously flipping through a magazine.

Kurt turned his hands over, looking at them. "I can't believe vut I did."

Remy came in. "Any news?" Sean asked.

"Petite's 'urt bad." He wouldn't look at Kurt. "Lorrie an' Hank are up dere. She gotta skull fracture, broken jaw, concussion, an' she's so far int' a coma, 'er vitals are barely registerin'." He turned back around to the door. "Remy et Gambit gonna fin' Chloe. Chere would wanna know."

Kurt whimpered and curled up into a ball.

**------**

Remy didn't find it all that difficult to look for Chloe. Earlier in the evening she had mentioned something about doing a bit of mediation in the forest behind the mansion. So naturally, he looked there first.

Just as he knew he would, Remy found his girl next to the lake, sitting atop a massive rock. The Cajun started forward quietly so as not to startle her, but his foot crushed a brittle twig and her head spun around to him.

"Hey," she said quietly. She had started to say something further but her words caught in her throat when she caught the look in her fiancee's eyes. "What?" she asked, beginning to panic "what's wrong?"

Remy moved forward again, shifting nervously on his feet. "Chere. Remy et Gambit 'as bad news...dere's been an' accident."

Chloe's eyes grew wide "Daddy? Is there sumthin' wrong with my father?"

"Non, chere's pere fine," Remy paused a moment, trying to decide how to word his next thought before speaking again. "Chere, Remy et Gambit so sorry...soeur de lil...she bad...she 'eal bad."

**------**

Charles and Lorrie walked into the livingroom an hour later. Lorrie went straight into Logan's arms and buried her face in his chest, weeping. Charles wheeled himself in front of the inactive television and waited until he had everyone's attention. His expression was a thunderstorm waiting to happen.

Logan cleared his throat. "Well, Chuck, how is she?"

The wheelchair-bound leader glanced at Kurt, still crouched by the wall. "It is very, very bad." He took a deep breath. "I'm sure Remy has told you all of the injuries that was discovered. The skull fracture is much more serious than previously thought. Hank performed an M.R.I. and a CAT scan on her. Sasha may have irreparable brain damage."

Kurt closed his eyes and felt like crying but couldn't find the tears. The others were having similar reactions.

Charles continued "I'd like to ask that someone be at her bedside at all times just in case she should wake." He looked back over at the blue teleporter. "Kurt."

He rose slowly to his feet.

"You have done a terrible thing tonight," Charles began grimly, "and although I realize it was an accident, your actions cannot go unpunished. My daughters mean the world to me and to endanger one of them is to do harm my heart. I had considered terminating your team membership, but believed that would be too harsh. Therefore, you are confined to the house. In addition, I'm removing you from the active member list until you prove worthy."

Kurt cleared his throat to respond but Charles raised his hand.

"I am not finished. You have deprived Lorrie, Chloe, and Stacii of a valuable member of their family. I have conferred with them and we have agreed that, as penance for your actions, you will assume all of Sasha's child care duties until such time as she has made a complete recovery." He raised an eyebrow. "You are Brennan's new nanny."

Kurt winced. "I vill do my bezt."

**------**

Lorrie was waiting for him when Kurt woke up the next morning. "Come with me," she said flatly, her voice devoid of happiness...not at all like her normal, effervecient self.

Kurt solemly followed her to the nursery where Chloe was playing with Bren. She gave him a hard look. The blue mutant listened attentively as Lorrie and Chloe explained the baby's schedule, how to take care of the necessary tasks, and what Bren's mood was at present. Kurt didn't see what that had to do with anything.

Once the girls left, the first thing Kurt did was to turn on the children's music CD that Chloe had left. As soon as the music started, Kurt cringed...it was a Barney album and Chloe had apparently programed the CD player to repeat the 'I Love You, You Love Me' song. He had tried to turn it off but somehow the stop button was stuck and wouldn't go down.

"Chloe, you are von sadistic S.O.B," Kurt muttered under his breath as he desperately searched for some ear plugs.

Six back-to-back playings later, Kurt was ready to hurl the CD player out the window. He was beginning to see why Sasha loathed the purple dinosaur so much. Unable to take it anymore, Kurt pulled the plug out of the wall socket, causing Brennan to wail like a banshee -- ironically, not much unlike his father.

"Alright, zveetling. Let'z try ziz," Kurt said as he picked up the baby. He settled down in the rocking chair, draped his tail across his lap, and held Bren awkwardly against his chest. He remembered something Sasha once told him:

_"No matter how bad your day has been, the minute you sit in the rocker with a baby on your lap, your cheek against the top of his head, nothing matters anymore. Everything is right in the world again."_

He thought about that while he rocked back and forth, staring out the window at the rising sun. He wondered if he could ever make things right between him and Sasha. He had had an ample amount of time to think about it since yesterday. He should have been more attentive to her, if he had, she wouldn't have turned to Bobby for comfort. He snifled.

Brennan stirred and stuck a pudgy little fist into his mouth.

**------**

Chloe sat at Sasha's bedside and wept silently. Sasha's motionless body was as stiff as a board, her face a pasty shade of white, and her breathing was so shallow it was nearly undetectable. Occasionally, the sound of the heart monitor beeped, signalling that all was normal.

The punked-out girl looked up, her face streaked with her salty tears and her mascara beginning to run.

"C'mon, lil'chicka," Chloe whispered "I know yas in there sumwhere." The girl reached down into the bag sitting at her feet and pulled out a handful of photographs. Flipping past a couple of them, she chose a few and held them up in front of Sasha's closed eyelids.

"Look," Chloe pleaded "see, I finally got the pictures back from the last family picnic. See here, you were holding Bren. You were smilin' at him and he was smilin' at you, then you both looked over and smiled at me. He wants you to open your eyes Sasha! C'mon, open...open...open your eyes!" Chloe could feel a second wave of tears beginning to wash over her. She waited a few beats before flipping to the next picture, pleading with her sister, again, to wake up.

And that's the way it went on for sometime. Chloe would pull out something she had hoped would cause some sort of reaction in Sasha, but with each passing moment Chloe became more and more discouraged.

After a while, Hank walked into the room to take the hourly test readings for analysis. He watched and listened to Chloe for a few moments as she read out loud from one of, what he knew to be, Sasha's favorite books before proceeding further into the room.

"Why don't you go get some fresh air or a cup of tea, my dear," Hank started, coming to stand behind the girl, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Chloe choked back a sob.

"No," she said flatly, pushing Hank away a lil. "No...what if she wakes up for a few minutes and I'm not here?" She cleared her throat of its sadness before continuing on with her reading.

Hank stared blankly at Chloe for a moment, wholly unbelieving that this was the same happy, upbeat girl he had seen only a few short days ago. Quietly, he moved away from Chloe and proceeded on with his work and moving on, his heart clearly breaking with every added distance he put between them.

**------**

It was late at night...nearly 3am...or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it. Remy had eventually cohersed Chloe to sleep in a real bed. After quite some time of resisting, she had finally agreed but only after she announced that she would back the next morning.

The only sound in the room was the whirring of the machines that Sasha was hooked up to so Hank could monitor her vitals.

Slowly, the infirmary door edged open and a figure slipped into the dimly lit room. The figure looked around to make sure there was no one else there before venturing further in.

Taking a seat next to the bed, Stacii picked up Sasha's limp, clammy hand and cradled it softly within hers.

"Sash, how could you be in here? What were you thinking when you got between Bobby and Kurt? I've never seen you screw up on anything. I'm the screw-up, remember? C'mon you remember... I've done a lot of bad things in my life and I know I'm not exactly your favorite person in the world, but I still love you, and I know you still love me...I can feel it. Don't do this to me, Sash. I don't do alone real good... I know you're here but it's like you're not really here. You're not talking but I know you're here. So I'm just gonna talk, you can listen."

Stacii paused, taking a deep breath.

"Even after I first left all those months ago, it was all the things I was taught that made me wonder if it was doing the right thing or not. But I wasn't taught nearly enough. You and dad, Lorrie and Chloe, you're the only handful of people who really care about me, so don't blow me off, Sash."

Stacii looked up to the ceiling and spoke again.

"Don't blow me off, Goddess. I've never really asked anything of you before and I never wanted to come to you like this, but don't take Sasha away from me; she's not done yelling at me yet. Goddess, you're not talking but I know you're here, so I'm gonna talk, and you can listen...Goddess, I don't wanna be empty inside anymore."

There was a sound from out in the hall...someone was on their way in. Quickly, Stacii slipped behind the potted plant next to the door. Just as she shielded herself with the foliage, the very familiar figure of Hank lumbered past and headed towards the monitors. As he moved he looked intently at the clipboard in his hands.

While he was distracted Stacii slipped out the rapidly closing double doors without Hank being any-the-wiser.

**------**

Kurt's second day in the nursery went smoother than the first. He managed to get Bren interested in toys before the child remembered the CD. It did, however, take Bren a long time to fall asleep. He had, for some unknown reason, taken an obscene fascination with Kurt's tail, reaching out with one chubby fist, Brennan grabbed ahold of it and tugged hard. Kurt grit his teeth and bared it until the baby nodded off.

Once he was sure that Bren was sufficiently in slumberland, Kurt then wandered into Sasha's room. He looked to her bedside table. Atop it, leaning up against a family picture of Sasha, her sisters, and her father, was a polaroid of Kurt perching on the roof of the mansion. He didn't know she had even taken it.

Her ritual altar, next to the entertainment center, had begun to collect a thin layer of dust. He reached out and tenderly touched the silver, jewel-encrusted chalice. It was the very same chalice Sasha and he had drank from the same night he had proposed to her. Kurt felt himself smile, remembering the first time Sasha had shared her faith with him.

He was looking through her books when he noticed some things out on the table. There was a photo album, a small writing book and some scattered papers underneath. He sat down and opened the album. Sasha was never going to be a run-off-the-mill mutant, Kurt knew, she had as close to a normal upbringing as her parents could provide. Most mutants were shunned almost from the same moment they discovered that they were different. Sasha had her family and her memories to fall back on. There was her first baby pictures, a dark golden curl of baby hair, a birth announcement. She had school pictures showing her changing faces through the years. A souvenir from her junior high prom, and a photo of Sasha, Kitty, and Jubilee in a formal dresses -- obviously a picture taken at the 'Welcome Back' dance back when she and her sisters first arrived.

Kurt turned the page and stared. It was a color photo of Sasha standing barefoot on the large rock out at the lake where they had their first real talk the day she had arrived, surrounded by the wild, twisted foliage and tumble of rocks. She was wearing khaki shorts and a man's shirt tied at the midriff. It was early morning in the picture and her honey-colored hair was blowing in the breeze. Her blue eyes were looking out over the lake and Kurt found himself wondering what she had been thinking.

A single, solitary tear splashed on the page. He wiped it off and pushed the album aside. The small, delicate book next to the album fell on the floor and he automatically picked it up and, not really meaning to, read it:

**Dear Diary,**

**I saw Greg today on campus again. I keep trying to warn Gwen that he's bad news but she just won't listen to me. I don't wanna see her hurt the way I was...and then the events of last night didn't help matters.**

**When I got back home to the Estate, I sat out in the garden and broke down into tears. Bobby's a really great guy to talk to...and he promised he would tell that secret I told him. If it ever got out, I don't think I could live with everyone looking at me like I'm some sort of pity-case.**

Kurt sniffed and chewed his lip. So now he knew the real intentions behind the hug and kiss...Bobby was trying to comfort her...but the fact that Sasha confided a secret in Bobby gave Kurt mixed feelings. Why would she feel she couldn't come to him with her problems or concerns?

Solemnly, Kurt put everything back the way he found it and went back to the nursery.

**------**

Lorrie and Hank looked worried when they came up from the infirmary Saturday night. "Has there been any change in Sasha's condition?" Kitty asked as she met them halfway across the foyer.

"No change, I'm afraid, Kit-Kat," Lorrie reached out and took the girl's hand. "Her EKG is steady and her injuries are healing at an amazing rate but she just isn't waking up. Her body is using up all her reserves and she's just wasting away."

Jubilee looked between the two medical professionals hopelessly. "Isn't there anything else we could try?"

Lorrie tapped her crossed arms thoughtfully.

**------**

Sasha was drifting with the currents. It felt like floating on inner tubes at Long Point when she was a child. Daddy had built an aquatic play pen out of a bit of driftwood, an old tractor tire and some rope and Momma would pull it into the middle of the lake with their house-boat. Or when they all would splash in the warm bath temperature water and Daddy would do his dolphin imitations to make her laugh.

There was a bright light in the dark sky overhead. It was growing brighter and closer. Sasha shaded her eyes. There were three figures in the light. One she recognized immediately. Sandy-headed Brennan Xavier stretched out his arms to her and giggled. She tried to reach out to him but she was so tired.

Brennan was cradled within the arms of a feminine looking figure which, in turn was standing next to a clearly masucline figure. Both had blurry facial features yet, somehow, they smiled at her and, just for a second, she was reminded of someone.

"Hello, Lady Jade," the female said in a light, heathery voice. "Our young friend and us are worried about you."

Sasha tried to speak but couldn't.

"We want to help to you find your way," the male continued, just as airy as the female. "You've been drifting a long time. We are here to bring you back into the light." A glowing ball appeared in Bren's chubby hand. It began to unwind like a ball of yarn and a tendril wound itself around her wrist.

"Come with us, Jade. We need you and," the female paused and looked down to baby Brennan.

"We love you," came a disembodied voice. It seemed to come from nowhere yet everywhere all at once. Sasha stared blankly at Bren and he smiled.

The ball of light grew until it swallowed them up and began to float into the sky. The cord on her wrist began to tug at her and she spread her arms. She struggled against the air currents whipping all around her, fighting to gain height. The cool night breezes brushed against her skin, making it prickle slightly and causing the short hair to stand up straight. Soon, rising became easier. She lifted higher, past the hills, and looked ahead far into the distance.

She could see the familar lights of home.

**------**

She could feel a cool breeze against her cheek.

"Mmm." Her eyelids fluttered. The dim light hurt her eyes. Sasha looked up through her eyelashes and saw Chloe and Lorrie standing over her, their hands connected and mumbling something.

Both girls were startled when they heard a rustling beneath them.

"Sasha!" Chloe whispered, breaking the hold she had on Lorrie's hands and crouching down to Sasha's eye level. Her hands flew to rest on Sasha's forehead. "Dad just stepped out for some fresh air."

"Where am I? This isn't my room." Her vision was blurry but gradually clearing. There was too much white for it to be her room and there was a strong scent of cleanser. Sasha slid herself up the bed slightly and looked at her sister.

"How long was I out for?"

Chloe looked at Sasha with a completely deadpan expression. "A long time, Sash. The year is 2137. I'm the great-great-granddaughter of Chloe LeBeau, the first human Empress. Unfortunately, you are my slave."

Sasha smiled slightly, "Cute sis...how long was I really out for?"

"Silence, slave!" she said forcefully before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

"You were in an accident. This is the infirmary," Lorrie, replied, taking a deep breath as she crounched down on the other side of Sasha. "It's Sunday evening. You've been asleep almost three days."

"Mmm." Sasha closed her eyes and laid back against her pillow.

**------**

Remy pounced on the phone when it rang. "'Ello?" His face lit up. He looked back at the others. "Petite is awake? Is she okay?" The other mutants were hanging on every word. "Da doctors are dere now. Okay, well, t'anks f'r callin'. We'll be down soon. Au revevior, chere." He hung up the phone.

Jubilee bit her lip. "Well?"

"Chere says petite woke up a lil while ag'. She talked t' chere a bit an' den da doctors shooed Chloe outta da room." Remy stood up. "Wad say we go see soeur de lil?"

"Small groups would probably be best" Logan said. "We shouldn't overdo it. Maybe just Kurt, Kitty, and Jubilee right now. The rest of us can wait."

Kurt cowered at the mention of his name. "No...I don't zink I can face her right nov. Not after vut happened."

Kitty gave the blue mutant an understanding hug. "Do you want me to pass on any messages?"

Kurt looked up, his eyes were haunted. "Juzt zat I mizz her."

It took only moments for Kitty and Jubilee to maneuver through the house. Upon arriving in the infirmary waiting room, Chloe beckoned them forward.

"Dad's in with Lorrie an' Hank. They wanna keep her for testing." She smiled. "Dad keeps pointing out that he can do anything he wants. He pays their salaries."

"How is she? Jubilee asked.

"Come here and look through the window," Chloe said. "They let her sit up and she's eaten a lil."

Kitty and Jubilee both peeked in the window. Charles, Lorrie, and Hank were talking quietly on the far side of the room. Sasha's face was thin and tired but she was awake and sipping out of a glass. Lorrie moved over to the door and opened it.

"Looks like you have a few visitors," Lorrie announced cheerfully.

Sasha squinted but ultimately gave up. "You're going to have to come closer, guys. I can't see beyond the middle of the room."

"Hey, Sas," Kitty said smiling. "Jubes and I won't stay long. We're just glad you're awake."

"Hi, Sasha," Jubes piped up. "How do ya feel?"

She smiled. "Like I've been hit by a mack truck."

"We all miss you," Kitty said. "Kurt sends his love.

"That's sweet. Tell him I love him too."

Jubilee asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember it was Thursday." She frowned. "I was in the nursery putting Bren down for a nap and then I heard a commotion on the rooftop patio. I ran to see what it was, and then I woke up here."

"You don't remember anything else?" Kitty asked slowly.

"I don't know. It's so hard to think...and my jaw hurts." She rubbed her face. "Are you sure some crazy dentist didn't come in here and mess with my teeth?"

**------**

Logan, Remy, Kurt and Bobby were waiting in the foyer when the others returned. Jubes and Kitty were all smiles and Jubes threw her arms around Bobby's neck.

"Hey!" Bobby said as he hugged her back, "You must have good news this time, I hope?"

"Very good," Charles agreed. "Sasha is still weak but Hank thinks she may be released in a few days. She has some lingering symptoms from the coma but they should clear with time."

"Zymptomz?" Kurt asked. "Vut zymptomz?"

"Blurry vision, weight loss, aching joints," Chloe answered, "and she doesn't seem to have any memory of what put her in the infirmary in the first place."

Charles looked at his team. "Hank thinks she may have some loss of motor coordination due to the head injury. Right now, it's too early to tell. They suggest that we try not to bring up the accident until Sasha is more fully recovered. As far as she knows, she had a serious accident...that's it."

Kurt shook his head. "It'll never vork. Zhe'll knov."

"C'mon, elf," Logan said, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "you heard Chuck. Have a little faith."

"Zhe'z gonna take von look at me and zhe'll knov zumthin's vrong," Kurt said remorsefully. "I knov. Zat'z hov zhe iz." He turned and went back to the nursery.

Logan made a move for the hall. "C'mon Gumbo, Icecube...let's go see how Pip-squeak's doin'."

"Remy et Gambit wit' you on dat, Claws...soeur de lil need a lil cheerin' up o' da Cajun kind."

Bobby nodded his agreeance and wordlessly followed his comrades down the hall.

**------**

Sasha vision had cleared considerably over the last few minutes and she was now able to see a lil farther. Although her vision didn't quite extend to the far side of the room, she clearly heard the infirmary door swing open accompanied by the strong scent of cigars and cheap cologne. Sasha smiled broadly.

"Hey Puppy, how ya doin?" she giggled.

Logan sidled up to the bed and took a seat. "How'd ya know it was me?" he smiled slightly.

"Real simple," Sasha mirrored his mile "Only you would wear "Obsession for Dorks!"

Bobby chuckled "Good one Sash!"

Logan made to throw Bobby a mock punch which he easily evade.

Sasha tried to focus her eyes on Remy still standing at the foot of the bed. "C'mon Rem...ya can get closer, I won't bite."

Remy looked a little unsure. "Remy et Gambit afraid he'd pull somt'in' out, petite."

Sasha opened her mouth to answer when the infirmary door opened again. This time Bishop, Sean, Jon, Scott, Cable, and Piotr walked in and clustered around Sasha's bed.

"It's my boys," she smiled. "I haven't had this many strapping young guys at my bedside since that night with the Varsity LaCrosse team." There was a long pause as the guys exchanged a questioning glance. "That was a joke guys."

Remy took a tentative step forward. "How you doin', petite?"

Sasha strugged slightly. "I have a bit of a ringing in my ears and my vision is still a lil blurry, nevermind the fact that it feels like there's a marachi band marching through my head."

"I'm sure that'll clear with time," Scott said soothingly.

Remy made a move to sit on the edge of the bed. As soon as he sat down a loud, incessant beeping sounded. Quickly he jumped back up, raising his hands in the air.

"It wasn' Remy et Gambit...'e didn' touch a t'ing!"

Sasha giggled slightly. "It's alright Rem. That just means its time for my medication." Immediately, Cece appeared from out of the office carrying two small dixie cups, a clipboard, and two syringes -- one empty and one filled with a clear solution.

Bishop watched as Cece took the empty syringe tied a length of cord around one of Sasha arms and began drawing blood. He visibly swayed.

Sasha eyed him carefully. "Are you okay, Bish? You look a lil peaked." She didn't really seem to take notice of the needle currently imbedded in her arm.

Logan smiled slightly. "Bishop has a thing about needles and blood. To think, a big guy like that afraid of something so simple...go figure!"

Sasha giggled slightly as she watched Bishop turn several shades of green.

Bishop gulped slightly. "I think we should probably leave you alone to rest...you gotta conserve your strength if you ever wanna beat me in sparring again." He turned to leave.

"This wouldn't happened to have anything to do with the blood currently gushing from my arm, does it?"

Bishop gulped. "That too!"

Sasha giggled again as all the guys made their way out of the room.

After Cece was finished taing her blood, Sasha took her medication, laid back against her pillows, and drifted back into sleep.

**------**

Chloe, Bobby, and Lorrie walked into the infirmary the very next morning.

"It might be a minute before you can go in, Bobby...first thing Sasha wanted this mornin' was a bath."

Lorrie went in first then waved Chloe and Bobby in behind her. Sasha was just finishing getting dressed with Cece's help. She had lost weight, her ribs and collarbones were clearly more visible. Someone had shaved her head around the injury and Sasha was not happy.

"Can ya see what they did to me, Coco-puff?" Sasha asked indignantly. "I look like I've been attacked by one of those home hair-cutting machines!"

"That would tick me off too," Chloe giggled agreeingly, though it was clear her heart was breaking for her lil'sis. "Where ya goin'?"

"Back to my room," Sasha answered. "I'm over the hump now and I'd rather sleep in my own bed."

"Well, when you decide to heal, you do it fast." Bobby said, leaning over kissing her cheek. "Thanks,"

Sasha looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For getting between me and Kurt. He would have killed me."

"Chloe?" Sasha asked. "What exactly happened to me?"

Cece spoke up. "You see, Sasha doesn't remember anything, only that she woke up here."

Chloe and Lorrie exchanged a look. Cece caught it and moved over behind the frail-looking girl. "Sasha, dear, I have a feeling you might not want to know."

"No," Sasha said slowly, "I want...no...I **need **to know."

**------**

The Cajun could hear the big screen TV blaring from down the hallway. He scowled. "Sumbody ha' better no' be messin' 'round wit' Remy et Gambit's shows." He turned the corner and walked into the livingroom.

"Hey, peoples!" Sasha looked over the arm of the couch. "Anyone up for watching Charmed with me?"

"Petite!" Remy exclaimed, running into the livingroom and dropping to one knee by the couch. Sasha was propped up with pillows and covered by a large afghan. "Soeur de lil!" He blinked very hard, trying to clear his eyes.

"O'course," she said cheerfully, reaching out to pat his cheek. "I wouldn't miss the Charmed marathon for the world." She tugged at the long t-shirt emblazoned with a tri-quatra she had on over her flanel pajamas.

Remy leaned over and gave her a gentle hug. "Remy et Gambit t'ink ya seem right as rain, oui or non?"

"I'm a lil tired, but I'm just glad I'm alive." She looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Da o'ders be 'ere soon. Remy et Gambit non very hungry t'nigh'." Remy sat back in his comfortable armchair. "Remy et Gambit t'oug't dey'd keep petite longer."

"Well, Lorrie, Cece, and Hank mean well but they were making a nuisance of themselves so I asked if I could go back to my own room. Even Logan missed me, I think. He actually smiled and I saw teeth!"

"Dat's interestin'. Remy et Gambit non know Logan 'ad teet'." Remy smiled and let her chatter at him, so pleased at her safe return.

Not long later, the others walked in only to be greeted with a rousing chorus of "I am the sun, I am the earth, I am human and I need to be loved..."

"Sasha!" Jubilee exclaimed as she jumped up on the back of the couch. "When did you get here?" She glared at Remy. "Why didn't you call us?"

Remy eyed the girl carefully. "Remy et Gambit can be a selfish ol' Cajun if 'e wan' t' be."

"Hey, Sas!" Warren beamed at her. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to be seen," she answered. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's at his job," Kitty said, eyes dancing. "He's been filling in for you with Bren."

Sasha sat straight up. "You mean, he's the replacement nanny?"

"Lor suggested to Chuck that it might make a suitable punishment for flying off the handle," Logan said, "and it might make him appreciate you a little more."

"Boy, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that! How's he holding up?"

Warren laughed. "He wants to put Barney into orbit."

"And he's getting hooked on Captain Crunch," Bobby added.

Sasha giggled. "I can see why...Captain Crunch is the cereal equivalent to crack!"

They had a good laugh with that and everyone settled in for the evening. Gradually, Sasha began to sink lower on her pillows and began to drift in and out of sleep. She was no longer visible by the time Kurt arrived.

Kurt sat down and began examining the end of his tail intently.

Kitty wrinkled her forehead and asked, "What are you doing?"

He showed her his tail and grimaced. "Brennan likez to chev on my tail, don't azk me vy."

"Why don't you just give him his pacifier?" Sasha suggested sleepily. "It's in the top, right-hand drawer of the changing table?"

Kurt jumped up at the sound of her voice and tripped himself with his own tail. He and the chair both fell ass over tea kettle. He struggled over to the couch and looked over the arm. "Zazha?" he gasped hopefully.

She smiled up at him. "Hi there. Ya miss me?" She reached up and took his hand.

Kurt couldn't speak. A tear, however, rolled down his cheek and splashed on Sasha's forehead.

She struggled up to a sitting position. "I think I'm going to call it a night. The Charmed Ones are just gonna haveta defeat evil without me." She looked up at Kurt. "You wanna limp down the hall with me?"

"Yeah," he breathed. He took her arm to help her rise, and it was a good thing he did. As soon as she cleared the couch, her right leg buckled under her and she fell. Sasha got a stranglehold on his arm. He scooped her up and was shocked at how light she was. "Vy don't I juzt carry you inztead?"

"Okay." She put her arms around his neck. "'Night, y'all."

They were silent all the way upstairs to her room. Kurt was trying desperately trying to think of all the things he wanted to tell her. Before he knew it, they were at her room and he was setting her down on her bed. She seemed to have fallen back asleep so he covered her up and turned to go.

"Honey?" she said softly, opening an eye. "It's not your fault."

He stopped in his tracks and signed heavily. "Yeah, it iz. I hurt you."

"Come back here, will you?" Sasha was sitting up and patted the mattress beside her. "Come on. I'm in no shape to chase you down." She pulled off the t-shirt and tossed it aside.

He sighed and did as she asked, perching himself nimbly on the corner of the bed. Sasha took his hand.

"Chloe and Bobby told me what happened. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to Bobby with my problems. I just needed someone to talk to and he was the most available person at the time, and..."

"I vuzn't around." He took a deep breath.

Sasha drew the back of her hand down his face, gently caressing his skin "I don't blame you for what happened."

"But I hurt you." He looked down at his hands, flexing them slightly. "You almost died."

"Hey," she said gently, taking his hands in hers, "You made a mistake. These hands will only touch me with love from now on."

Kurt tried to look away. "You dezerve to have a normal life viz a normal boyfriend."

"I already do."

"No...no you don't. I'm a freak!"

"Alright...a normal girl and her eye-popping creature-of-the-night boyfriend." Sasha sighed and forced him to look at her again. "Kurt, honey...you're the one freaky thing in my whole freaky world that still makes sense to me...you keep me sane and whole and balanced."

Sasha leaned in a planted a featherlight kiss on Kurt's soft lips and touched her forehead to his. Kurt held her to him for a minute before settling her back onto the bed and curled up beside her. She snuggled into his chest. "I love you."

Soon they both drifted off into slumber, holding one another in a lovers embrace.

**------**

Sasha's recovery was miraculously fast. Over the coming weeks, she had regained much of her motor coordination but her nights ended rather earlier than they normally did. Sasha had continued to find it difficult to move around so Charles had graciously offered his spare wheelchair to her. For the next week, Hank insisted that Sasha use the wheelchair just till her body grew a lil stronger to keep her balance. Charles, every time he seen Sasha, would challenge her to a race to the coffee pot.

One afternoon, Sasha and Chloe was having one of their patented one-on-one girly talks. Chloe got bored of talking rather quickly though, so she quickly swung Sasha and her wheelchair around, gave it a few good hard pushes, and hopped up on the back of the chair thereby turning it into a kind of landbound surfboard.

Sasha screamed as Chloe giggled wildly.

"Weeeee……… Like hang 10 dudes! …Surfs up… and the tides are bitchin'!" Chloe giggled. Many of the mansions residents popped their heads out of various rooms to see what all the commotion was about and laughed hard to the sight.

As the days grew on, Sasha regained herself fairly quickly with good food and exercise just in time for Chloe and Remy's upcoming nuptials.

**------**

"Shhh… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Remy was startled awake by a sudden weight on top of him. The sound of giggling filled the air around him.

"Wad you femmes doin in Remy et Gambit's room?" he said to the dozen or so x-women of the house. The only response he received was his hands being bound firmly behind his back and a blind fold slipped over his eyes. In a moment he was placed in a wheelchair and wheeled to the ballroom downstairs. Remy was cussing up a storm the entire way down.

"Wad dis all 'bout?" Remy asked when his blindfold was finally removed. Emma, Jean, Dom, Ro, Jubes, Kitty, Sasha, Betsy, Paige, Val, Penny, Cece, Sasha, and Lorrie were clustered in front of him. They all bore wide cheshire-cat grins.

"Remy et Gambit gonna kill you femmes, you 'ear 'im?" he had started to say before he was cut off by the ballroom door swinging open. In marched Remy's friends. Chloe was bound and blind-folded just as he had been a moment earlier and was slung over Jon's shoulder.

"Chere!… Wad you wan' wit' Remy et Gambit's amour?"

The girls giggled wildly and waited until the men settled Chloe in the chair across from Remy and her blindfold was removed.

Sasha and Lorrie ran over to the corner and began throwing things into a big blender: Tequila, lime, salt, Cointreau; while the rest of the girls began to dance seductively around Remy wearing nothing but shear tank tops and lacey black thongs. The men also began to dance around Chloe, though they were bare-chested and wore skimpy speedos.

Logan, as had been planned earlier, tipped Chloe's head back and gave her a swallow of the Jack Daniels bottle in his hand before pouring the remainder all over her white nightshirt. Remy found himself getting a very pleasant view of his girl's alcohol soaked chest as the cloth clung desperately to her body.

"C'mon Rem you want her so bad you can taste it!" Logan taunted. Penny mirrored Logan's words and actions to Remy.

"Chloe, y'know ya can't resist a bad boy! Ya never could...wouldn't it be just so sweet to taste that whiskey" Sasha's yelled over the whirring sounds of the blender as she drank down the first of its product.

"Shut up Sash!" Chloe yelled to her sister.

Logan grabbed Chloe by the back of her head again and forced her to drink more whiskey as Penny did the same to Remy.

"Rem Dude, look at her, she's hotter then hell!" Jon sneered, tipping Chloe's head back slightly. "If I was single I'd be sooo after her, whether she was marrying you or not!" Slowly Jon traced his hand down the front of her whiskey wet body. Remy's eyes fired up.

"Get you 'ands off 'er!" Remy tried to jump up but Ro and Jean forced him back into the seat and, forcing more whiskey down his throat. The two dozen unbound figures each produced bottles of champagne and shook them vigorously, pooped the corks, and sprayed the bubbly liquid all over Chloe and Remy.

Between Sasha, Lorrie, Jubes, and Kitty, the four girls managed to fill a small kiddie pool with the maguritas they had mixed. Sasha sat poolside with a long straw, sucking up the liquid.

"Y'know, this has gotta be the fifth largest magurita I've ever drank in my life."

"Fifth largest?" Lorrie asked.

Sasha began ticking off on her fingers. "Frat party, frat party, frat party, and the Super Mucho Grande Margarita at La Cucaracha's, which has its own undertow."

The girls giggled slightly before moving over to a large box filled with clothes and began pulling them on.

The girls clad themselves with shear scarves and feathers and brushed themselves across Remy's chest as the men would run their hands over Chloe. Chloe and Remy was intermittantly force fed more liquor. Both screamed at their friends and family that they'd get even with them until Chloe's was the only voice left screaming. Remy found himself staring lustfully at Chloe's alcohol soaked image, her tank top plastered to her and drenched locks over her nearly bare shoulders. The men and women all dawned triumphant smiles...their goal of the evening having been accomplished and Remy now fixated on wanting Chloe so bad that he could taste it.

After a while, everyone headed towards the ballroom doors.

"Good night...sleep tight...dream wet dreams tonight!" they chorus in one voice as they ran from the room, laughing hysterically and flicking the lights off, plunging the room into total darkness save for the sliver of light filtering from the open doorway where they all stood, watching. Gambit finally picked the lock on his handcuffs, walked over to where Chloe was still bound, and smiled, his eyes glowing.

"Remy et Gambit see you in two days chere at da end o' dat aisle… 'e's know you'll t'ink o' 'im mon amour" He moved over to the counter, picked up a bottle of whiskey, took a long swig of the cockle warming liquid, and turned to leave with the others, shutting the door firmly behind them.

Chloe sat there all night.

**------**

Sasha woke up late the next morning. Kurt had wanted to stay the night with her but since the night she had that last run in with Greg she had become rather skitterish around guys. She knew Kurt would never dream of doing anything like that to her but she feared it just the same.

Walking down into the kitchen, Sasha found the majority of the mansion's residents already there. Kurt sat with an empty seat next to him. As soon as he saw her, Kurt had tried to beckon her over to him. She made a cup of tea, gave Kurt a wide berth and took the seat between Kitty and Jubes.

It pained her to see the look of disappointment on his face, but as much as she loved Kurt she could rarely be near to him without flying into a panic. An innocent touch here and there was all she had been able to muster enough courage for but to be in close proximity for long periods of time was something she just wasn't ready for.

Bobby flicked his eyes back and forth between Sasha and Kurt...he knew her secret...and he desperately wanted to tell Kurt what he knew, but if he did he knew that Kurt would be out for blood. As much as he wanted to hurt Greg himself, Bobby just didn't want to put that kind of stress on Sasha. She had told him something immensely private and he'd be damned if he was going to betray her trust...she had had enough betrayal for one lifetime.

Kurt rose from his chair and walked around the table to where Sasha talked with her friends. It was obvious that she didn't see him approach because no sooner had he laid a soft touch on her shoulder did she screech and jump up from the table, knocking over her tea cup in the process.

The room fell into a hushed silence as they watched Kurt and Sasha. Sasha looked at Kurt's wide-eye expression for several long seconds.

"I...I" she studdered in a whispered voice. "I'm sorry...forgive me," and she dashed from the room.

Kurt watched helplessly as his girl fled from the room...from him. Kurt could feel every pair of eyes staring down at him. In a moment he dashed after her.

He finally caught up with her at the bottom of the foyer stairs.

"Zazha!" Kurt called to her "Zazha, pleaze vait!"

Sasha spun around on her heels and Kurt saw tears streaming down her face.

Kurt looked at her with a pained expression. "Oh Zazha!" she said soothingly. "Vut iz it? Did I do zomezing vrong?" He took a tentative step towards her. "If I did zen I'm zorry."

Sasha's hands flew up to her face to cradle her head and she slumped to the floor. Kurt kneeled down next to her and she allowed herself to be enveloped into his strong embrace.

"Oh, my zveet prinzezz...vy are you crying?"

"I'm. So. Sorry. I. Didn't. Mean. To. Do. That," Sasha gasped, punctuating each word as if they were their own sentence.

Kurt pulled away so he could look into her blue eyes. "Vy von't you tell me vut'z vrong?"

"I...I can't," she said, wiping at her tears, trying to will them to stop. "Not yet."

Kurt let the matter drop, knowing that when she was ready to tell him what was bothering her, she would. Instead, Kurt bamphed Sasha up to her room and laid her back in her bed, but instead of curling up next to her as he normally did, he situated himself in the arm chair nearby and watched her.

Soon, she fell back asleep.

**------**

Sasha woke back up around noon. The memory of her outburst in the kitchen still fresh in her mind. She felt nothing but embarrassment. Looking around her room she saw Kurt's slumbering figure curled up in the armchair. Rising, she approached him.

Kurt stirred slightly when Sasha brushed her knuckles across his forehead. His eyes flittered opened and he smiled slightly.

"Zazha," he said softly, righting himself in the chair. "Hov are you feeling?"

"Better," she crouched down next to the chair. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just going through some things right now and I need some time to work through them...just know that I love you, I will always love you. I just may get a lil freaked from time to time, k? Please try to be patient with me."

"I vill try," he replied "I just vizh you could truzt me enough to tell me vut'z vrong."

"Honey, I do trust you," she took one of his hands in hers "I just don't trust myself right now. Just give me some time."

Kurt nodded slowly.

**------**

Sasha's stomach was all aflutter. She was nervous as hell. This would be the first time she conducted a ceremony as a licenced High Priestess and she didn't want anything to go wrong. Chloe and Remy were two of the most important people in her life and she was determined to make sure their handfasting went off without a hitch.

Soon, Chloe was dressed, as was all others who were part of the wedding party so Sasha placed a call over to the grooms room, making sure everyone was ready on their end. Logan was instructed to hustle Remy into the chapel ahead of everyone so Sasha could attend to the procession line.

"Okay," Sasha exhaled, drawing in a cleansing breath immediately after, "just relax, sis," she flashed a comforting smiling to Chloe before turning to the wedding party. "If anyone gets lost just follow my lead, okay?"

Everyone wordlessly nodded their response.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath Sasha signaled to the door attendants to open them up. Chloe and Charles stood off to the side so as to not be seen prematurely while Sasha led the procession line into the chapel.

Sasha stopped before the altar, turned, and wordlessly gestured to the line of people with her hands, signaling for the men to take their places next to Remy and the women to takes their places next to the spot where Chloe would soon be standing.

Sasha could feel every pair of eyes in the chapel staring at her...boaring into her body. She just knew that each and everyone one of them was just waiting for the moment that she would fuck up and it scared her to death. In an attempt to relax herself, she kept her eyes trained on the closed chapel doors that her father and sister waited nervously on the other side of.

Turning around to the altar, she whispered a silent prayer before making her way around it to stand on it's far side. She turned back around to once again face what she undoubtedly knew to be her judge, jury, and executioners should anything go wrong.

When the Irish wedding song came to its climax, Sasha gestured to the back of the hall. Those serving as the doormen knew that that was their cue. They opened the massive doors to their fullest extent to reveal a stunningly gorgeous Chloe in her lily white wedding gown and a very nervous Charles in his black and white tuxedo.

All eyes turned to look at the pair as they made their way up the aisle hand-in-hand. Sasha could hear Logan whisper to Remy softly.

"Breathe Gumbo...you don't wanna pass out on us, do ya?"

After Charles safely delivered Chloe to the front of the room, he backed up his wheelchair slightly, allowing her to take her place next to her intended. The music faded out and Sasha wordlessly motioned for the spectators to sit.

Chloe and Remy approached each other from opposite directions, joined hands, and came forward to stand before Sasha and the altar.

Sasha looked at Chloe, smiling broadly. Then she looked over to Remy and favored him with a smile as well as if to say, _well… welcome to the family… bottom dweller!_

Remy's smile seemed to indicate he was thinking, _t'anks …you over educated Duck!_

Sasha's eyes then briefly flickered over to Kurt, looking lovingly and deep into his before returning her mind to the task at hand. Clearing her throat, Sasha spoke clearly into her pinned microphone.

"Who thou approach this sacred time, are you properly prepared?"

"We are" Chloe and Remy answered in unison.

"Then we do welcome thee."

Chloe and Remy took a step closer to the altar.

"Ever does the wheel turn and through each of our lives we seek many things. One of those is to find our mate and if we are lucky it is so. So it is with Chloe Colleen Xavier and Rembrandt Etienne LeBeau… Thus we gather today to celebrate with them as they commit one to the other and we witness the binding of their hands in the Light of their Love...

Thus it is and thus it has always been, that man and woman are created equal and in all things, are equal. However, when man interfered with this equality in times past, it was thought that if one married, the woman became the chattel of the man, bound to obey and be subservient in all things on his whim. His wife was to be protected and to be provided for but never be as an equal. Now in our enlightened times, we know and attest the equality of all except in that which one lacks, the other redeems, and that which they share, they share in abundance…

So it is that there be but three duties that we must acknowledge: To Love, to Respect, and to Honour…

These be the Mystery for without these three, there be naught but a husk, empty and devoid of Light…

Love, for without love there is no union and their children will be born into despair...

Love, for without love, the union has no base and so must surely fall…

Love, for without love, the nourishment which is each their due, shall be denied…

Respect: respect is the key of freedom within their bonds, for each must acknowledge the individuality of the other and know that though they attest to each other, yet are they each are responsible for their own decisions and their own opinions…

Honour: honour is to rejoice in the light each of you brings into this world, as well as, to each other's lives...

So these three it be and so are they challenged No more is this seen than in their Love and never more than in the case of these two beloved here. Thus do we delight in their joining." Sasha stopped her long enough to flip over the page in her B.o.S. cueing Lorrie to step up and devest Chloe of her bouquet.

Looking back up, Sasha continued.

"Chloe, is it your wish that this Rite proceed and that your hand be joined with this man?"

Chloe shook slightly and answered, "It is!"

"Remy, is it your wish that this Rite proceed and that your hand be joined with this woman?"

"Oui" he beamed .

Sasha took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure.

"Then as you have asked freely, so shall it be." She looked to Remy. "Remy, in the sight of the Gods and in the full Light of their truth, do you so vow to Love Chloe and cherish Her, to honour her heart, to respect her being and to ever regard her in the Light of your Love. To care for her and provide for her needs all that you can, as long as you both shall live?"

"Remy shall, an' 'e shall 'lso present t' 'er m' amour an' m' pledge t's chere dat… Once upon an 'ncient time, in a land by an azure sea, da kingdom 'ad a princess, mais 'er prince was yet t' be. 'Er castle was a wonder o' gold, a mountain's snowy peak it crowned, da princess searched many di'tant lands, 'las, still no prince was t' be found. Da princess sighed in sleep one night, 'ad, in a watercolour dream, she saw a 'andsome man in shining white, by an emerald 'tream. As she gazed int' 'is eyes, da dream faded int' gray, da princess 'woke in ruby's dawn, wit'in 'er 'eart, 'is image did 'tay. Dat night in da castle a ball was 'eld, da princess danced all night, da gala was grand! Music an' laug'ter reigned! Mais, when da sky met mornin's light... Da princess was ax'ed t' dance 'gain! 'Is armour was like sun's beam! She looked upon 'im in wonder -- it was the Knightly Prince da dream! Dey were married in grand ceremony, dey began a life dat was new! Da kingdom at long last 'ad a princess an' prince, da princess' dream at long last came true!"

He then placed a 25 solid carat diamond ring on her ring finger.

Sasha began to get a little misty eyed, but forced herself to choke her tears back until after the ceremony. She looked to Chloe who was not using any such restraint as she spoke to her husband-to-be.

"My Love, I accept your pledge, and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magick of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

Sasha then turned to Chloe.

"Chloe, in the sight of the Gods and in the full Light of their truth, do you so vow? To Love Logan and cherish him, to honour his heart, to respect his being and to ever regard him in the Light of your Love. To care for him and provide for his needs all that you can, as long as you both shall live?"

Chloe swelled up in a fresh wave of tears as she responded.

"I shall and I shall also present to him my love and this pledge. Of my heart…As a lil' girl I dreamed af a white dress, and long aisle, my Romeo at the end waiting for me. As a teenage I dreamed of a white dress, long aisle, and lots of flowers, a Prince at the end of the aisle smiling as I walk down. In college I dreamed ofa white dress, long aisle, lots of flowers, and huge reception, and a dark haired knightly champion at the end of the aisle waiting, smiling, anticipating...Then came you...I dreamed again...Of a white dress, long aisle, lots of flowers, and huge reception, and in that dream it was you waiting for me at the end of the aisle, waiting, smiling, anticipating, fulfilling all the dreams I've had for years. Bringing a love I never knew existed into my life, bringing my dreams to reality... showing me dreams are reality and truly do come true!"

Then presented to him a ring as token of her love, placing it on his ring finger.

At this point, there wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Sasha was having a hard time keeping her emotions under control...just barely.

Remy blinked, clearing away the tears in his eyes, before responding.

"My Love, I accept your pledge and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. Da magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

Sasha smiled at the couple standing before her.

"So be it! Your Vows have now been heard by all. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. Now placed, they represent a seal of your love and respect for each other. By your love have you so sworn and in the Light of Truth has it been witnessed."

Sasha, with cord in hand, stepped down from her pulpit and stood in front of the couple, binding their hands together gently.

"In the Light of the Gods, are you so bound, each to the other, unto all of your days. Behold all here assembled, bear witness that Chloe Colleen, daughter of Charles Xavier, sister to Lorrie, Stacii & Sasha Xavier hereby give their blessing to this union to Rembrandt Etienne LeBeau on this day. With oaths to each other and so are their hands fasted, each to the other unto the end of their days. But know too that with the binding of these two hearts a new family is formed. A family created of love and trust. One that consists not just of Chloe and Rembrandt but to all of their blood as well."

Sasha stepped back and picked up the chalice, then returned to the couple again, offering it to both Chloe and Remy.

"This is your first drink together as man and wife. May you never thirst" and they drank of the wine.

Sasha picked up a basket of bread and offered it to the couple.

"This is your first food together as man and wife. May you never hunger" and they ate a bit of the bread.

Sasha then wordlessly motioned to Lorrie, signaling her to take the besom and place it on the ground.

"And this will be your first act of working together as Husband and Wife"

Chloe and Remy helped each other to jump over the broom and return to their places at the altar.

Sasha smiled brightly and looked out into the crowd, raising her voice in pride.

"Rejoice and be merry! A new star adorns the heavens. As it is said, so shall it be and so it is done!

We thank the elements of life for their attendance this day and ask they go forth and herald this union. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other, the love for which all men and women long. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home that they establish be such a place of sanctuary for their family. And may their two rings symbolize the spirit of undying love in the hearts of both of them.

You may kiss."

Sasha watched fondly as Remy gently pulled Chloe close to him, lifting the shear lace veil over her head, and swept her up into a passionate kiss, lifting her into the air, swinging her in a circle, and dipping her low.

Sasha giggled inwardly when Logan leaned forward towards Remy and whispered loud enough for everyone within earshot to hear.

"Umm… Dude! Save me some!"

Chloe blushed hard and beamed brightly, her giggling echoing off the chapel walls.

**------**

Their night of partying soon ensued and, as previously discussed, opted to wait till the following afternoon to leave on their honeymoon being it Christmas day and wanted to have Lucky's first Christmas at home.

The seductive backbeat of the music snaked through the massive ballroom to greet the wedding party. Sasha was the last of the wedding party to arrive, having stolen away upstairs so she could change out of her priestess robes. As soon as she entered the reception hall, Sasha headed straight for the stage where the contracted band was beginning their first set.

Stepping up to the microphone, Sasha called out to the audience. "Excuse me, can I please have everyone's attention?" A hush fell over the crowd as everyone listened carefully. Sasha took a deep breath before continuing. "Chloe...Remy...I can't tell you how honored I felt when you asked me to officiate over your handfasting. Now, I know Chloe is generally the musically inclined one of the family, but all the same, I'd like to offer a song to the happy couple as they dance their first dance together as husband and wife."

Sasha cleared her throat and made a slight motion with her wrist. Instantly the lights in the room dimmed low and a bright spotlight centered on Chloe and Remy. The crowd backed away, making room for the dance.

A soft, melodic music began to play, a mix of piano and bass, and Sasha began to sing.

"What care Ich for fortune or fame? They never mattered a lot. Ich don't have a right to complain, as long as Ich got what Ich got."

The tempo of the music picked up slightly, the sounds of the woodwind instruments joining in with the bass and piano already playing.

"I've got rhythm, I've got music, I've got my man! Who could ask for anything more? I've got daisies in green pastures, I've got my man! Who could ask for anything more? Old man trouble, I don't mind him. You won't find him 'round my door. I've got starlight, I've got sweet dreams, I've got my man! Who could ask for anything more? I've got rhythm, I've got music, I've got my man! Don't need no more! Daisies...in green pastures...same man as before. Trouble never finds me. Life's a beautiful thing. Cuz I've got rhythm, it makes me happy. Music that makes me wanna sing. For I've got a man...OoOo, what a man. A beautiful man I adore. Who could ask for...anything...anything mmmmmooooooorrrrrreeeeeeee!

As the song wound to a close, a cheer rang up from the crowd. Sasha brought the microphone to her mouth again.

"May Spirit shine his bright blessings on your union, now and forever."

No sooner had Sasha stepped down from the stage did Chloe envelope her sister in a warm, thankful hug. Chloe's green eyes were shining as she met her lil sister's blue ones.

"Dat was beautiful, petite," Remy smiled, giving his new sister-in-law a light peck on the cheek. "Tres magnifique."

"Well, it was the least I could do after everything ya'll have done for me," Sasha replied, embracing Remy in a warm hug.

On the far side of the room, Logan and the other guys clustered around one of the tables. Logan nudged Sean. "Y'know, seems to me what we need to round off the evening is to take Chloe for a little Waltz Around the World."

Sean grinned. "Ooh, buddy," he said, "That's cruel. I think Chloe and Remy are gonna try to sneak off as soon as they can."

"What's a 'Waltz Around the World?" Bobby asked Logan.

Logan laughed. "Old wedding tradition. All the guys keep the bride dancing and away from the groom. It's kinda like a giant game of keep away."

Bobby looked across the room. Remy and Chloe were standing less than arm's length apart with their hearts in their eyes. He looked back at Logan. "You want to do this now or wait for a bit?"

"No time like the present, I think."

"Okay." Bobby zipped across the floor, swung Chloe out of Remy's arms and began to twirl her around the dance floor. Chloe giggled wildly.

Remy's mouth dropped open. "Bobby! Where you goin' wit' mon chere?" he demanded.

Logan and Sean thundered forward, Jon right behind them. Lorrie whispered into Remy's ear. "It's called Waltz Around the World," she said lightly. "The guys keep Chloe dancing until you can get her away from them."

"Logan," Remy growled, "If you tire 'er out, you gonna to ruin my whole damed night! How'd you like me t' twist you head off?"

"Come on, Kurt," Bishop said as he headed for the dance floor. "Let's live dangerously."

Kurt handed a sleepy Bren over to Emma.

Hank chuckled to himself and followed them.

Sasha looked Remy in the eye and smiled slightly. "I expect you might want to get in there before it gets really out of hand."

Remy just stood in place, watching and shaking his head. Bobby had Chloe out in the middle of the floor, dirty dancing. Jon was out there dancing with Penny, just waiting for his moment. Sean was clearly on deck waiting for his turn. Remy looked sidewardly at his sister-in-laws.

"Why are dey doing dis to me?" he complained.

Sasha laughed. "Call it...getting your just desserts!"

Back out on the dance floor, Logan jumped in and took Chloe away from Bobby. "Having fun, babe?"

"Hell yeah!" Chloe crowed, smiling. "So...who thought of this, you or Jon-Jon?" she asked, letting him do all the work.

Logan smiled slightly, evading the question. "Speak of the devil, here he is!" and Logan spun her away into Jon's arms.

The Englishman two-stepped her around the floor. "How's married life, baby girl?"

"It's not half bad," Chloe replied. "But I'm warning ya, this is really tickin' Rem Honey off."

Jon flicked his eyes up. "Yeah, he's got a real baleful stare. Guess he had something else in mind for your entertainment this evening."

"I know," Chloe said earnestly, "and frankly, I rather like the notion of it!"

"Too bad." Jon handed her off to Hank.

"Ms Xavier," Hank said suavely, "or is it Mrs. LeBeau? I can't recall if you ever decided."

"Tonight, it's just Coco," she replied, giggling.

He passed her to Kurt who in turn passed her to Bishop. He gave Chloe a courtly bow and she returned with an elegant curtsy. They glided across the floor. "You neglected to say you were such a graceful dancer," Bishop remarked.

"Mom ran a dance school. Us girls had private lessons all our lives." Chloe leaned in and whispered, "Remy doesn't dance very well. He's forever tripping over his own feet...but for the love of Spirit, don't tell him I told you that!"

"I'm sure he makes up for it in other ways." Bishop smiled.

"Are you gonna be a sweetheart and let him have the next turn?"

"Naw," Bishop said impudently. "I think he should sweat a bit more."

Cable snatched her up next. The tall muscular man allowed himself to smile. "It's been quite a party," he said.

"Yes it has," Chloe said. She raised an eyebrow.

Cable spun her out at arm's length and a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist. It was Remy, and he drew her towards his chest. Chloe snuggled into her husband. "It's about time you got here."

Remy rested his chin on the top of her head. "Remy et Gambit had all da torture 'e can stand for one night."

The rest of the night was filled with toasts, dancing, food and champagne.

Lorrie and Logan kept Bren for the night and Sasha and Kurt kept Lucky to let Remy have the night to consummate and unite the couple's vows.

By the next morning a fresh faced Chloe appeared into the kitchen with Sasha talking away while Remy held Lucky and talked with Kurt.

"Still trying to compute all that's happened sis?" Sasha said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, it's seems all so surreal to me"

"I know it does my dear, in time it'll sort itself out for you" Charles said, grabbing some coffee and followed out behind the girls into the sitting room for Christmas morning.

Before too long Remy and Chloe said their goodbyes to everyone as they left for the airport, Lucky in tow.

**------**

Over the course of the week things at home went on as usual. Chloe sent a post card from the plantation and said she couldn't get over all the servants Remy had. That he even had a live in chef! And that Remy told her it's her house now and to do whatever, whenever she wanted and anywhere in it! Then Remy presented Chloe and Lucky to their entire guild and assassin members which they also ruled over though on the post card just wrote "Remy's people" and was introduced as the Grand Madame and Master Lucky which made her giggle out. Chloe was immediately accepted by everyone she met.

On their honeymoon over and taken the trip back to New York, Chloe beat the mail and laughed when Remy, Lucky and her came in from the side door and Sasha walking in right after them from getting the mail and showed them the post card had just came. Making everyone laugh.

Remy, Chloe and Lucky had made it back the day before New Years, wanting to avoid any much more of the holiday travel rushes.

While most of the mansion's residents as well as the still visiting X-factions all went into the city for the annual New Year's celebrations, the Xavier family opted to have a quiet dinner alone. The only one absent was Bren, having been taken by Sean and Emma for a special outing.

Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha put on a small feast, commenting this was the smallest meal they've had to cook in ages so welcomed the lil additional preps having time for it. The girls dressed the table special with the occasional silver and crystal, with the good china, and lit many candles throughout the room giving it a very warm cozy inviting mood for wonderful conversation.

Lorrie went out and called the men in for dinner. Remy put Lucky in the gated play area so everyone could keep an eye on him.

"This is wonderful. I'm so thrilled for you girls!" Charles gushed. "You have come such a long way. I suppose particularly Lorrie and Chloe more so...neither of you expected on coming to New York some years back that you Lorrie would have married, nor you Chloe and have a son as well... And now with Sasha in college… I'm so proud" Even to the untrained eye, it was clear that Charles was just positively beside himself with fatherly joy.

"Well honestly Popsy, us girls really didn't know what to expect on coming down here either" Lorrie admitted, passing Logan the meat platter.

"No doubt, darlin', same as none of us here even knew Chuck had kids!" Logan said in a chuckle.

"Surprise! Its girl! Well four of 'em…" Chloe giggled, "but like Lor said, Dad we chicka girlies had no idea what this place was about or otherwise. All ya told us was… an' I quote… I insist you girls come to New York and won't take no for an answer… cause m' response was t' ya over the phone and again I quote… make me, nana…na… nana… na boo boo!" She reached over and gave Lucky a piece of bread to gum on while the rest laughed to her comment.

"Chloe chicka you've always been the family ham!" Sasha giggled.

"It's dirty job an' I'm the right woman fer it! Man do I love m' work!" And again the room filled with laughter.

"Vell you girlz know zat Logan, Remy, your father, myzelf...everyone here for zat matter are zo glad you came here. You have brought viz you zo much joy an' happy times, momentz of vhich none of uz...particularly right here at ziz table...ever hoped to have ever had in our life timez" Kurt's words moved Sasha so much that she reached out and took his hand with hers.

"Well guys, you have to understand something, it took us girls some time and massive adjusting to do when we got here… it wasn't easy for us. We always had to grow up with only each other to depend on. Kinda like the three musketeers plus one, so to speak" Lorrie admitted.

"In da years you femmes 'ave been 'ere Remy 'as e'perienced more life an' amour den 'e knew could ever exist! F'r dat 'e is eternally grateful" Remy held Chloe's hand as she kissed his cheek.

"I agree Remy. I unfortunately had missed out on a great deal of my girls lives. Then when they came here, and I truly got to know them all over again as my daughters and young women, well...as a father, I couldn't be prouder"

Sasha took a moment to look into Kurt's eyes and he into hers. A silent conversation had just taken place and they both knew that now was the time.

"Dad, I'm glad you feel that way," Sasha said, turning to look at first her father then to everyone else, "because Kurt and I have something we'd like to say." There was a long pause before she continued, seemingly deciding on how she was going to say what she wanted to say.

"Kurt and I...we've been engaged for some time, ever since the night we all went to Harry's. I do apologize for not saying anything sooner, but we felt we should keep it quiet, and now that it's just the immediate family here we wanted you all to be the first to know… Now before you go into the 'you're too young to get married' speech dad. Kurt and I are aware of this, and we want to marry **after** college is over for both of us! A long engagement so to speak."

The room was silent for several seconds as everyone processed this information. Charles looked to his right to Lorrie and then to his left to Chloe, both girls smiling broadly, then looked to Stacii who had the look as if to say, _geez not another one!_

Charles drew in a deep breath and looked back to Lorrie and Chloe who now looked to their own husbands, smiling to them with the same lovestruck look that Sasha and Kurt shared.

"Congratulations my dear, you as well Kurt, welcome to the family!" Charles replied happily.

Sasha and Kurt jumped up and came to the head of the table. Sasha hugged her father and Charles shook Kurt's hand. Sasha sisters then hugged their sister and Kurt. Remy and Logan took turns in hugging Sasha and shaking Kurt's hand, welcomed him to the family.

Logan smiled. "Ah, I just love to hear those two special words...open bar!" Everyone laughed.

The family evening went on with chatter and the discussion of what Sasha and Kurt's wedding plan after college. Then Charles teased Kurt that if he didn't wait till after Sasha finished college first that Remy and Logan would make him flunk his college courses and Charles would make it possible for him to never graduate. Of course everyone knew Charles was just ribbing Kurt yet Kurt held onto a slightly nervous expression. This just caused everyone to laugh harder.

Everyone visited at the table till well after midnight, Lucky having fell asleep in his play area on his toys. Even Sasha and Kurt called it a night, wanting to spending a bit of time alone -- relieved that the biggest secret they had was now made public and approved of by her family.

**------**

"Mornin' Lor chicka just came t' start fixin' Rem honey an' Lucky's breaky"

"Hey sis, getting coffee on here, hey mornin' Remy, hey Lucky baby, sleeps well eww baby slobber, Mornin' Sasha, Kurt … o hey everyone, how was the in town party?" Lorrie happily said as everyone in the in house x-gang all appeared somewhat fresh faced

"Yeah, you all have fun?" Chloe asked as she got Remy his coffee and gave Lucky to his Pere, sneaking in a kiss from Remy in the process.

"Chicka it was wild, you and Rem have gotta go with Jon and I next year" Penny squealed.

"Count us in then"

"Woo hoo Jon jon partyin' down in the city with baby girl, now there's a hot night" Jon hooted out like a wild man.

"Da **only one** dat party's wit' dat bebe femme dere is Remy et Gambit"

"You know it buddy, hey gimme The Luckster...The Studster, we gotta get you a girl lil' dude, you'll have them lil girly's blushin' just like your Pere… he does a great job on your Maman, may as well learn from the master" Jon cooed to the baby from as Scott fed the infant a banana and Bishop grimaced as Lucky took his empty gun and smashed his banana with it.

The daily breakfast ritual was in full swing by the time Lorrie returned to the kitchen, but she looked different than she had a few minutes ago. More solemn. A bit shaky.

Chloe, Sasha and Stacii looked to their eldest sister...fear gripping them as they spoke in unison.

"What is it Lor?"

THE END...to be continued in...A Gaping Void/The Great Divide


	2. X Chronicles: What a Wonderful X World

**What a Wonderful X-World**

The continuing saga of Sisters & All In The Family…

by Passion

(Again don't get hung up on time lines and other crap, just enjoy a story for what it is! Also again I don't own the Marvels Characters but I do own Lorrie, Stacii, Chloe, Brennan, & Lucky. garggirl owns Sasha, Greg, Gwen, Taryn, & Chase, and I'm the only one with permission to use the characters….

And so like sands through the hourglass… So are the days of our lives… Okay, yeah, whatever! Go read!)

"What's going on Hank?" Logan chewed his cigar and asked seeing his sister-in-law run away in tears to Hank as he lumbered his way over to the table and Remy was approaching the same table as Hank had to find out why Chloe had ran off and was crying

"I really don't understand it myself Logan" Hank asked bewildered to the scenario that had taken place

"Where's mon chere runnin' off too?" Remy asked in curiosity then turned back to looked out into the darkness with concern that his girl had run off into.

"She seems to be in quite the distress but I can't possibly understand why though not with such blissful news" Hank said in soft dismay as he took a seat next to Lorrie by Cece

"What news Hank darlin?" Lorrie asked a lil curious and turned to grab the beer Emma had handed her

"Yeah mon amis wad goin on?" Remy asked walking up to Hank

"Well I had gotten back her test results just a few moments ago and told her very wonderful news about her test results but she doesn't seem to be taking it well, I for one can't understand why?" Hank still lost to her reaction

"Wad did chere's results say homme?" Remy asked yet again then took a drink straight from his whiskey bottle then lit a smoke

People had started gathering around the house x-gangs table after everyone seeing her fly out of the house in tears and Hank knowing something

"Well all I did was tell her to start a new gym regime and she would be taken off the up coming mission active list seeing as she was about to start going on missions with you Remy…" Hank said in more or less out loud in thoughts as everyone looked at him like what he had gone off about Hank's voice trailed up again in his thoughts…

"Of coarse she'll need to start coming in for weekly check up's too, yes that would be a must with her illness and mutation…." He trailed off again

Remy very worried and began to grow scared for Chloe when all heard….

"'Ank you bes' get t' tellin' Remy et Gambit wad's goin' on or 'e gonna lose it"

Hank paid no attention as he was still in his thoughts with crowds building around him as he spoke softly….

"Then she'll want to shop, but of coarse every lady in her condition would certainly want too in getting ready… This is so wonderful I just can figure it… hmmm…"

Everyone stood and sat around with concern and somewhat fear not having a clue what was going on. Kurt not able to handle this any longer in his great concern asked in a panic voice…

"Vhat is vrong viz ze sweet Coco!"

"Nothing… I just don't understand how on such a grand night as this and with such lovely news of her becoming a Mother would upset her like this!" Hank said still lost and shook his head in not understanding though in deep thoughts to this matter

Everyone grew deadly silent to all then dawning slow wide proud smiles to all letting out collectively a huge roar of cheers and congratulations to Remy who stood stone like dumbfoundedly shocked as his bottle of Jack Daniels slipped from his grasp at his side to the cement patio smashing it.

Logan, Jon, Sean, and Kurt all jumped up immediately and pounded their buddy Remy hard on the back congratulating him on him becoming a father as Remy still stood like stone

Sasha and Lorrie got up from the table quietly and came and stood in front of Remy after pushing the other men away.

They stood with soft smiles as both girls together embraced Remy in a warm hug in congratulations as all 3 began to weep in silent tears.

On their parting, it was Charles himself and in the first time anyone had ever seen Charles do as all stood about in utter amazement as to what Charles was going to do, he pulled himself up and reached over grabbing onto the edge of the picnic table and removed himself from his wheelchair slowly till he balanced himself and stood straight and tall taking on his own 6'4 frame and looked directly in Remy's eyes who also stood 6'4.

Charles then wordlessly extended his right hand towards Remy. Remy breathless as to what Charles had done and now the display in front of all Charles x-factors was overwhelming, forcing everyone to near tears.

Remy took Charles hand and shook it as Charles reached out his other hand and pulled Remy into a hug and said his congratulations leaving everyone teary eyed to what had taken place.

"Wait! Hold on! … Is this thing on?… OoOo… ok thanks Val" Sasha started as she had grabbed a mic to get everyone's attention

Everyone in their happiness turned to Sasha as she wanted everyone's attention

"Ok now that I got you all paying attention, … now as great as this news is and it is awesomely great, but there's something you all don't know… just as you all know due to my sister Lorrie and I telling you all that Chloe well… she never expected to have someone in her life this long or let them completely into her special world, and as many of you know she doesn't ever expect to get married and have the happily ever after either, but this… this is her worst daunting fear ever!"

"I don't understand?" Bobby yelled over to Sasha who then looked out and seen many faces turning from their gleeful expressions dawn faces of concern for their friend…

"Because Bobby, Chloe is afraid to have a child that could potentially have her illness and mutation … she herself knows the pain unlike know other, and doesn't want anyone to suffer in her pain! She loves you Remy. Chloe does, hell, I have never seen her so damn happy in like ever then when she is with you! She never ever wanted to have lil ones, nor hurt you by ever telling you, as good news as this is for all of us, it's the beginning of the end for her…" Sasha could no longer speak as she got lost to her own tears along with everyone else. Kurt misty eyed slowly approached Sasha and held her tenderly in his embrace on the stage.

"Sasha is very correct in her statement everyone! This is wonderful, but she is also correct in stating Chloe tries to keep her life in great control and tries desperately to keep other's from hurting… I will return everyone, please… relax and enjoy, I will be back soon. It's been a great while, but I do believe it is time for me to go into the grand sweet colour filled world of my sweet lil Coco-bean and have one of our very special Father/Coco talks. If you all would excuse me" Charles told everyone as a soft smile came to his features telling them all it's time her daddy came to the rescue and save her from her nightmares and dreams this time. Everyone knew at this point know one could save her now, not even Remy, the only one that could, was her Father.

Charles seen her sitting there quietly as his features held a soft warm smile as his memories went back to yesteryear of a very happy dimple cheeked lil girl with long auburn hair who would intentionally spin herself around as she giggled passionately out into the winds of the backyard till she'd fall to the ground in hard laughter… then to a memory of a lil girl that would catch butterflies, and then would make mud pies wearing her party dress… he then recalled the sleepless nights as she would also have horrible nightmares she couldn't get away from and wake up crying for her mother who would go to her side and tell her stories of dashing Princes… his memory shifted to when he seen her bounding down the front hall singing a song to an up coming school play in the old country house she grew up in and heard her call out asking her mom what colour lip gloss would look best with her out fit and to match her multicoloured hair in her over the top very girly looks then grab her jean jacket and text books and run out side to meet her friends and all walk to school together chattering away… then his thoughts shifted to where she would cry for days on end and the voices wouldn't leave her alone so she would tear the house apart in great desperation for a razor where her mother would rush into Chloe on finding a razor blade and would wrestle it out of Chloe's grasp and into harder tears on her mothers shoulder who would then sooth her pain filled sorrows with tales of gallant Knights in shining armour that would slay all of Chloe's demon voices and be left with only the sweet sounds of the knight calling out to his forever love Chloe in his arms… Charles mind filtered to a young lady who was on a collage stage podium giving a valedictorian speech and accepting her doctorite… Charles thoughts ended as he grew very teary eyed then he looked over and seen her sitting before him now a still a young woman with a new beginning. Chloe had over come so very much in her life. A life that wasn't easy for anyone, but yet she tried with great earnest to fight her way out. Though now as Charles seen her right now, he could see she felt so very tired and worn down from her many years of struggling, and this time seen she was truly beaten and there was no way out, more so… she feared for her own and the one she carried within her very lives!

Charles quickly composed himself and turned his wheelchair facing away from her

"Chloe my dear where are you?" Charles called out warmly from the west side of the meadow

"Over here dad" Came a soft wet gentle voice minus it's usual bubbly tones

Charles turned his wheelchair around again to see into the darkness again that Chloe was still as she was before a few feet away sitting on a large rock away from him and over looking the small stream facing away from him

Charles advanced his wheelchair up beside her on the rock…

"It was wonderful to see your mother again wasn't it Chloe?"

"Yeah… didn' expect her t' show up… just asked fer her blessin' fer Juju, Rem an' Kit was all"

"Seems as though she approved"

"Yea"

"It also seemed as though she had a very special message just for you. I'm just guessing here, I don't know much about your faith or your sister's " Charles said in out loud thought then quickly surmised when Chloe looked to him briefly then out back over the stream where she said nothin but hmmmed

Charles knew Chloe humming had always been her own special defence mechanism for sweetly avoiding things so said…

"Was it a message?"

"Yea ya could say that" She answered in a tired out sigh confirming to him it was

"May I ask what it was, between you and your dear old Popsy that is?" He said to her in a half teasing smile then gave her a lil wink like he did when Chloe would share her secrets

Chloe said nothing

Charles then extending his pinkie finger to her like when she was tiny and would want the promised sealed that he'd never tell in Chloe's special Pinkie Swearing.

Chloe turned and looked at her dad and took his pinkie finger and wrapped her tiny jewelled pinkie finger and his for a moment then both pulled it away sealing the promise

Chloe turned her body half in the direction of Charles a lil as she sat cross-legged on the rock and said…

"I'm pregnant dad, an she knew even b'fore I did… hell, I didn't even have a clue, m' empathy didn't even sense it!" Chloe began to cry softly and looked down hanging her head in thinking she disappointed her father knowing she wasn't married and had no intention of if as she always remembered the vow to herself to never leave a man widowed.

Her father tilted his head a lil and came as close as he could with his wheelchair and picked her tiny hand up in his and looked it over seeing her long always professionally kept up long nails then took a closer look of her small hand in the darkness and seen the pretty jewellery she loved when he noticed she now sported a new piece of jewellery. A small elegant gold and diamond promise ring on her hand on her wed finger. The one finger she told him as a lil girl she would never put jewellery on saying that's the special place for her Princes fairy tale pretend wedding ring, because she'd never get to marry a real prince, then when Charles would protest and telling her it's not true, it would visibly upset her to tears and would stomp her foot and put a hand on her tiny lil hip. Then figured her empathy never sensed the expectancy because she kept herself busy 99.9 of the time.

Charles patted her hand tenderly as Chloe looked up to him and seen his warm expression hadn't changed nor was he red with anger

"Well it appears your mother is quite proud of you Chloe, and couldn't be happier for you" Charles smiled misty eyed knowing it was truth and seen it himself on the visions features

"Dad i'm so afraid, what if this baby is sick? I can't barely look after m'self! How in creation can I take care o' a sick baby… then there's if I have one tendency too many the baby won't have it's mother 'round it's not fair t' the lil one… it's all m' fault… everythin' is always m' fault… why I can't I just get somethin' right… I dunno what t' do… I'm not strong enough fer this… Gods I'm such a disappointment t' everyone includin' m'self…" Chloe babbled through her immense tears to her dad till her voice drifted out

Charles himself with damp cheeks hearing her pain, while she beat herself up internally and what she only believes to be truth and then her ability to always blame herself for everything! From the depletion of the rainforests to the Ozone layer Chloe would blame herself! Which he himself knew none of it was true. As he also knew she was the one that would also always take the blame for things her 3 sisters did growing up sparing her sister's trouble, it just being who she was.

"Chloe I know your afraid… but… I don't believe that for one minute you're not strong enough. I have great faith in you… in fact I think you would make a very wonderful loving mother with the ability to raise your baby and my grandchild right proper. Personally, I couldn't think of a better person to raise this baby. As for what to do, well my dear… your mother said the same thing too, and I myself was a lil lost as well… being a parent isn't easy no, nor does it come with a hand book. You sort of learn as you go. Like you have learned to cope so wonderfully well with your illness, you just take one day at a time. Furthermore my dear, you do a great many things quite right… like your vet practice, and your inner strength for your beliefs… what I seen you alone take on out there this evening I myself know for a fact I could have never done that. It takes immense courage… but Chloe who's to say this baby will be ill. It may not be, and should it be, then myself and your sisters will help you and so will Remy … my darling sweet Coco-bean… I could never be disappointed in the very one that know matter how dark mine or your sisters skies were, we could always count on you to be the one to pick us up and brush us off with a smile and giggle. You give us all our hope, and since coming here you have touched so many more lives in beautiful ways… now your touching another life that is to come, you are in no way a disappointment to me, or your mother, so don't ever think for a second that you ever have or could." Charles ended and patted her hand and now held an expression of deep pride and love for her

Chloe looked up to her dad herself in watershed shrugged her shoulders as if to say she is totally lost, when Charles leaned forward and collected Chloe's small body into his arms and placed her in his lap hugging and rocking her soothing her cries

"So soeur de lil you tellin' Remy et Gambit dat was you Maman out dere?"

"Yep, but the other spirit that showed up, that great big guy like you Remy… well… your going to have to ask Chloe about, she knows more about that one then anyone here… my niece slash nephews daddy" Sasha told him happily then teased him bout the big news

"Remy et Gambit dunno if 'e could ever get use t' dat" He sighed hard misty eyed and beaming then took a drink of whiskey from the fresh bottle Logan brought out for Remy, on Logan exclaiming Remy and he had to celebrate for Logan being married to an Xavier girl, then another Xavier girl making Remy a daddy. Everyone joked and trying to figure out whom they could match up Logan being related to Remy just to irk both men though they were best buddies

"Hey Sash where's dad?" Stacii said on coming out of the house as she opted to watch movies rather then be out at the party though she was there for a while but was so hurt and wanted to be alone

"He's gone to check on Chloe?" Sasha said then took her plate from Kurt as he happily had a arrived with a dinner plate for himself and Sasha of roast bbq pork, corn on the cob and salad

"O thank you sweetie"

"Your very velcome, be right back Princess, just gonna get us somezing to drink viz our zupper'

"Again thank you dear" Sasha said on his departure

"Why?" Stacii said in irked confusion expecting her dad to be there because she wanted him to be

"Because Stacii, contrary to what you believe, the world doesn't revolve around you!" Logan said matter of factly then took his plate from Lorrie happily and handed Lorrie a beer

"Stacii could ya move a lil please, I'm on a beer run for Warren and myself" Bobby said as he stepped around a very large and expecting Stacii who stepped to the side out of his way

"Oh who asked you Logan!" Stacii said giving him a dirty look

"'Tacii in case you unfamiliar wit' t'ings 'round 'ere, not everyt'ing is 'bout an' f'r you. You 'ave 3 o'der si'ters too dat deserve an' require you fa'der's attention t'. So get off you damn pede'tal b'fore Remy et Gambit knock you of'en it"

"Sorry don't speak frogginese, nor understand it!"

"O geezus Stacii shut the fuck up would ya! Dad had to go to Chloe, she really needs dad right now not you, so get over it!" Lorrie said miffed with Stacii's mouth

"Why is it always about her? She's a crack pot and needs to be locked up and away or put on the porch for entertainment, pick one!"

"'Tacii… Remy et Gambit 'bout done 'earin' you talk 'bout 'is Chloe da way you do" Remy warned taking on the tone he did that one day when it was he and Chloe that had an argument

"Stacii dad needed to go talk to Chloe about her baby, yo…" Sasha didn't get to finish when all seen Stacii go immediately red with anger and spat out…

"What!"

"Dat's right" Remy said somewhat stingingly stingingly and gave her a smirk to say Chloe is and he's damn proud

Stacii looked to everyone else then said…

"I so can't wait to see the show she puts on when you 2 take her powers and her baby away!" Stacii spat out in a sickening laugh

Thats when Sasha sweetly stingingly sang out…

"We are not… this is the song that doesn't end, it goes on and on my friend…"then did stop for a spilt second as Kurt beamingly smiled to Stacii briefly then took his table seating next to Sasha and both dug into their meals happily discussing the soon coming arrival. Then Kurt said happily joining the rest at the table with…

"Zome people started zinging it, not knowing vhat it vas, but ve all here vill continue zinging it, forever just because…. We are not… We are not…" When Bobby jumping in quickly with Kurt singing to the heavens…

"Second verse same as the first" When Logan and Remy sang loudly…

"A lil bit loud and lil bit worse!"

"Hey Sash! We get to be real Aunties this time!" Lorrie exasperated happily stopping her singing momentarily before jumping back into the song that more and more the crowd had jumped in on when then the men pointed out happily in a breath from their singing to Logan and said …

"Guess that makes you… Uncle Wolvie!" Sean chuckled

"And I get a lil cousin" Jubes squealed out happily between breaths of the song as all seen Stacii grow more demon eyed to all of this news and said…

"I want my powers back then!'

"I don't ever see it happening" Lorrie said seriously as Sasha looked over to Stacii just as seriously…

"Chloe's child was conceived out of real love magic, not the magick one conjures, furthermore… she had done nothing wrong to have her powers magickcally taken away" Sasha informed her as then the entire back yard had joined into the song and all chantingly sang to Stacii.

Sasha then wiped the corner of her mouth smiling with her napkin before she went back to her singing and her dinner

Stacii turned and retreated back into the house. On Jon running back into the house and checking behind the kitchen door and dining room door just to be sure Stacii had disappeared and Jon signalling to Remy and Warren she had the back yard broke out in chuckles and giggles to Stacii and that this time everyone all put the fight to Stacii this time for everyone coming to their Chloe's defence.

------

"Give it up already would ya, half of ya sing out of tune and the other half couldn't carry a tune in a tin bucket!" Chloe said somewhat yelling in a defeated tired tone while rubbing her temples and walking into the back yard with her father as everyone was about to charge her in congratulating her Charles gave a look to everyone over the grounds to just back off of her for now and let her deal with things, and that they would all get there chance to congratulate her in sometime

Everyone stepped as side with tearfully happy excited eyes as she didn't look to anyone not even Remy. Chloe passed them all and went into the house to reappear moments later with an electric and acoustic guitar over her shoulder.

Chloe turned and stepped out onto the porch with her guitars slung over her as all eyes were on her and her band on stage tuning up just as concerned about their long time friend.

She stood taking in a few deep breaths exhaling them in utter defeat, and tiredly as she walked over to the table and stood next to Lorrie as she put a small baggy on the table to take out a handful of thumb picks and stuffed her front jeaned pocketful then turned away from the table and advanced to the outdoor stage.

On her approach her band mates pulled her up on stage by the hand. Chloe set her one guitar down into the stand and pulled her acoustic around in front of her and tuned it as all watched her intently and her expression never changing from it's deep thought and hurting pain.

Surprising everyone in the backgrounds as Chloe approached the front of the stage and her microphone she looked up from her guitar and was now suddenly beaming brightly as though nothing was wrong.

It was Sasha back the x-table that said…

"Damn! She always has to put on her stage look as though nothing is wrong, she's hurtin so bad!"

Chloe and her band began to play which had the students from all the x-fractions up front stage dancing and partying as all the adults stayed back…

"Chloe is always the show stoppa! 100 pro Dr. musical rock over the top girly to the very last strand of her being… even in her own pain she slaps on a fake smile just to hide it and to give others a good time!" Sasha sighed and tried to hold her tears in

30 minutes had gone by and Chloe was still on stage when she had finally said…

"Alrighty now kiddies Coco needs a rest, her back is killin' her and is starvin' go bug Bobert or somethin'!" then jumped off the stage front with both her guitars over her shoulder again as the kids all parted a path and let her through as the band packed up to leave.

That's when the DJ took over and kids went dancing.

Chloe went into the house passing the full back yard.

"I hope the darlin' is alright she goes through so much all the time, a girl like that doesn't deserve to ever be in pain!" Logan said chewing his cigar

10 minutes later Chloe appeared dressed in different attire fresh faced from a shower and lightly makeuped and perfumed when she walked over to the table. And sat down and lit a smoke.

"Chere?" Remy started when Hank jumped in…

"Remy I have spoken with her on the subject and she has assured me that what she has left is her last, besides it's not good for anyone to stop abruptly, reeks havoc on the system and are likely to start up again"

"'Lright 'ank you chere doc, dat makes you da boss when Remy et Gambit not 'round" Remy spoke softly to Hank as the men stayed in quiet conversation so Chloe wouldn't know

Meanwhile as of yet Chloe hadn't said a word to anyone she stayed to her thoughts.

"Hey Chloe you didn't have any dinner let Kurt and I fix you something what is you want?" Sasha said that Kurt happily jumped right up to go do

"Nah it's cool, sides what I want I don't think we have anyway" She answered in a sigh

"What would you like?" Scott asked her sweetly coming around from behind her

"Don't worry 'bout it"

"Now Chloe my dear if you want something you just tell dear old Popsy here and you got it, just name it!" He told her emphatically and proud as he patted her hand having not left her side all knowing she needed her dad right now, and Chloe only leaving her father long enough to go put the show on.

Chloe sighed again, now her bottom lip began to tremble as she softly whimpered moving into tears and said…

"Ice cream an' pickled onions!" then folded her arms onto the picnic table and burst out into sobbing hard tears as every male on the grounds jumped up and made a sudden dash into the house to get her request and the women all came to her side talking to her in soothing tones while Lorrie and Sasha went after kleenex and root beer for Chloe.

Moments later it was Kurt who swiped the ice cream with his tail climbing the ceiling going after in his mind sister's request, then grabbed a spoon as Bobby climbed out from between the men's' legs on the floor with a jar of picked onions under his shirt and ran out after Kurt. When the rest of the men had figured out two of the junior teams members beat them all too it. All left the kitchen and stood around the table while others sat on the patio floor and ground near her waiting for her next request.

"Thanks… sorry t' be a pain" she said quietly as she opened the ice cream after she had opened the pickled onions and had begun eating. The combination grossed out absolutely everyone but not a one showed it or let on as she was in her own turmoil and just ate quietly.

Remy got his way through the maze of people lounging, visiting quietly as he sat down next to Chloe.

At this point he had not gotten to say anything to her on all this new news nor she to he.

"Chere, if you need anyt'ing at all, you just tell Remy et Gambit an dey on it, you 'ear 'im?" He told her seriously

"Same here Coco baby" Jon said which was followed with everyone else putting in their piece as the backyard ended and said in unison…

"We got yours and your baby's back girly!"

"Thanks, chicka here appreciates that. Lor you gonna eat that pork or you just gonna stare it and hope it turns into a silk purse?" Chloe said when Lorrie just looked at her sister and smiled, Chloe then reached over and stabbed it with her fork then dipped it in her ice cream and ate it

"Again, thanks!"

"Chere can Remy ax you somet'ing?"

"Shoot honey"

"Sash said t' ax you who dat o'der spirit was dat came in, we all 'ere kinda wanna know"

"O him, it was just m' hubby"

"WAD!" Remy exclaimed in utter stunned shock as everyone gasped out and Sasha, Jubes, Kitty, and Lorrie started to laugh hard out right

"Honey like ya asked me a long while back, now give me the chance t' explain, let me, and I'll do it here and now!"

"'Lright, mais just so chere knows, dis 'ad be'der be good!"

"It is and don't get on yare high horse, his name is Ares…"

She trailed off between bites when Remy said…

"Dere be'der be more comin' den dat an' Remy et Gambit non care wad 'is name is when Remy et Gambit t'rough 'e'll be mud!"

It was Chloe's turn to laugh out right and squeak…

"Ya can't kill a God Remy"

"Remy et Gambit no get it?" Remy lost now

"His name is Ares honey an' I was his favourite wife in the days o' old, I belonged t' him and he never got over m' passin' and vowed t' love me forever AND after, he still does and will never let go… he's one o' m' personal guardians he's with me everywhere even right now!"

"You sayin' chere was married t' a God an' does dis mean Remy et Gambit got competition?" Remy asked her softly thinking he could lose her and now his baby to another man

"Yes I was in fact married to a God an' Honey listen… the reason he appeared was he had a message fer us and you" Chloe told him that everyone looked to each other wondering if her illness was giving her issues and voices coming to her

"Den dat would mean mon chere a Goddess non? An' wad you mean chere?"

"Yes honey I use to be a goddess. He came t' tell me that he gives me his blessin' t' be with ya and he understands. Then told ya the best man won… whatever that means, Sash got any more root beer over there?"

"I'll go check," Sasha said as she got up to go find some dessert

"Thanks girly" Chloe said in a sigh and pushed back her pickled onions and ice creaming having full filled her craving for now

"Remy et Gambit know what dat means chere don' worry 'bout it 'kay', an' jus' f'r dey record chere, you 'till a goddess!" he said in a soft smile understandingly to what that was about and to her and hugging her lightly not sure yet how she was handling all of this new news but brushed her hair down then lit a smoke and grabbed the bottle of JD then took a drink

Chloe seen this and said…

"Sorry I can't party with yas all… looks like m' party days have come t' an end" Chloe began to cry softly into her hands

Remy smoothed back her tresses and kissed her temple then said…

"Mon amour Remy et Gambit under'tands, mais dey ain' over, dey jus' …postponed is all"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders a lil

Penny appeared and said…

"Found the last root beer, here ya go Coco" Then handed over the bottle and sat in Jon's lap on the other side of Chloe

"Thanks Chicka girly"

"Your welcome… Momma" Penny beamed brightly as did everyone hearing that

Chloe slowly turned her head and faced Penny and Jon who both gave her a look of your gonna be just fine and we both will be here to help you

Chloe's head dropped down then slunk into Remy's arms and huddled into him for comfort as she cried when Penny and Jon both reached over to Chloe and pulled her into their embrace. Both Remy and Jon hugged the weeping girls on Chloe's crying when they pulled apart Sasha and Lorrie came around and hugged their sister and congratulated her telling her they would be planning lots of shopping trips that every woman in all fractions jumped in on. The evening wore on with congratulations and dancing, food, drink.

------

"And how's the Momma this afternoon?" Hank said on the arrival of Chloe who had entered the kitchen after finishing up her workday in the lab.

"Oh hey Chloe let me help you with that" Paige jumped up and helped Chloe start peeling potatoes for dinner

"Alright I suppose thanks Blue baby, and thanks to you Paige girly" Chloe said to both all still catching the hint of despair in Chloe's voice as the kitchen milled about with everyone chattering and all in unearthly blissfulness sans Chloe about her coming baby for the last month or so and starting to put on a tiny bit of weight that all had noticed from her usual hard firm and flat tummy to it being a tad softer now

Remy came around the counter and hugged Chloe to him as he patted her tummy in pride

"Umm dad I wanna talk t' ya fer a moment if that's ok?" Chloe said to her dad as he came in behind a very pregnant and due any day now Stacii

"Certainly my dear what is it?"

"Well I was wonderin' m' one walkin' closet is by a structure wall t' the outside is rather large, an' if it's ok I wanna \know if I could turn it into a nursery fer the baby and when I have m' niece or nephew with me, if ya know, that's possible"

"I don't see any reason why not, but some work will need to be done in there in order for it to be considered an actual and proper room it must have a window installed"

"Remy will get on dat first t'ing t'morrow"

Chloe turned around and smiled to Remy in thanks as he came up and hugged her to him and said…

"Jon, Remy gonna need some 'elp t'ink you got da time, you too Kurt, Logan?"

"Yeah I'm good" Logan told him

"I vill be zere of coarse brother"

"For my baby girl you got it!"

"Thanks guys I appreciate this, I just dunno what t' do so I'm kinda fakin' it I suppose, not really sure what needs t' be done, or what I need t' do I guess"

"Oh Christ Chloe, just stop with the wounded sparrow routine you've been doing it for 25 years… and… well… it's old!" Stacii interjected

"Stacii did it ever occur t' ya that maybe just maybe I am scared, and don't know what in the hell I'm doin', but I am tryin'! I'm sorry I can't be as strong as you. I make do with what I got, we all can't be as so together as you!" Chloe admitted becoming misty eyed for a moment

That everyone behind Chloe and she didn't see them but was all out in their mutated form and sent Stacii out of the room.

"Mon amour is dere anyt'ing else you like done t' our bebe's nursery?"

Remy smiled down into her eyes lovingly and took her in his arms again and led her to the table as Jubes and Val got up and helped Paige and Sasha put the dinner on to cook as Chloe had prepared it that night then came to join everyone else at the table too as Sasha wanted to hear all the plans for her niece or nephew

"Well I'd like t' paint the room too, I was th…" Before Chloe could get another word in she was stopped by every male in the room including her father who all said matter of factly…

"Like hell you are!"

"O… kay… I guess the chicka isn't, I'll just…" again she didn't get to finish when Remy said…

"Remy pain't it chere, you just tell 'im wad you want"

"Me too Remy I'll help" Bobby jumped in happily

"Count Cable and myself in too," Bishop said as he and Cable sauntered in from the garage

"Same here" Scott said

"Okay great thanks, I'll build the baby furniture and…" Again was cut off with Logan saying…

"I sure as hell ain't havin' my expecting sister-in-law building furniture in her condition! I'll do it! It needs to be done right damn it! I don't want my lil niece or nephew ankle biter getting' hurt!"

"Can I decorate th…" This time she was cut off by all the girls yelling …

"No we wanna!" And all giggling to it with Chloe who said exasperated…

"What do I get t' do then?"

"You get to have it?" Sasha giggling to the obvious observation she made

"Thanks fer pointin' out the obvious and, I'm the slow one" She giggled out wildly and everyone joined her in on that as they seen her rub her temples

"Are the new meds helping Chloe?" Cece asked her

"Yeah just every now an' then m' everythin' goes a lil wonky an' I get more voices or confused then usual is all"

"Your body is going through many changes with both the baby, illness, and empathy it will I'm afraid dear" Hank said sweetly

"I know I can sense the baby now"

"You can chere?" Remy asked happily

"Yeah a lil bit, any hoo m' back hurts"

"That will happen too and that back pain will get worse too Chloe it tells me your going to have most of your labour pains in your back. Where as some ladies have their pain in the hips or legs. Some unfortunately have their pain in all, maybe you'll get lucky and not have that problem" Jean told her and smiled producing a cup of tea to her

"Thanks…" Chloe told her as she reached around Remy in a hug like fashion and grabbed her purse as he got in a kiss and wrapped his massive arms around her waist hugging her and the baby to him

Chloe in her ever like giggly ways managed to shimmy her body back into a sitting position though was now sitting in Remy's lap as over the last month their open affections became more so with having this new life shared between them

Chloe opened her purse and pulled out her check book as everyone watched her intently writing out a check and put her book away in her purse then gave the check to her father who looked at her oddly and said…

"What's this about Care Bear?"

"Fer the custom work in mine and the baby's room, ya know paint, the window, you know that sort o' thing dad. I don't expect it done fer nothin' nor have it take up everyone's time… I'll pay fer anythin' that the baby needs they are m' responsibility"

Everyone sat in shock that she didn't understand they all wanted to do this for her and her baby, but her illness making things difficult and she was really trying to do what was best for the baby too

"Coco it's alright we all wanna help" Sasha said then added…

"Free babysitter here" then smiled to Chloe when Kurt said in a chuckle…

"Count you Blue boy in on zat too"

"Thanks guys, but look, like I said t' Stacii I'm not sure what t' do but I am tryin' here"

Charles smiled and said…

"Yes you are Chloe, we have seen the changes, from your gym regime, to you having quit smoking, which by the way took you long enough my dear, not easy to do, but you are a very shining example of what someone should be doing in their expectancy unlike others " Charles paused a moment as Stacii walked in and said…

"He means me Chloe"

"Yeah I could have gathered that on m' own!" Chloe told her stiffly

"Cocobean I can't speak for the rest, but I for one can honestly say… your money is no good here!" Charles told her

Chloe looked to the rest who held looks of we don't want it either. Charles looked back to Chloe and then tore up the check

"Mon amour oui you da momma 'ave responsibilities t' our petite bebe oui. Mais so do Remy et Gambit an' 'is out rank you's! So you just let 'im deal wit' business 'kay? Chere non 'afta worry 'er pretty lil 'ead 'bout dat 'tuff" Remy told her softly but firmly telling her she isn't going to win

"Well I wanna do something?" she began to look lost and defeated again when a smirking Remy reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet and held her in his lap and said on opening his wallet in front of her he said…

"Chere, you get t' do you very bes' t' try t' max out dis 'ere card"

"Ummm I'mma thinkin' no here dude" She said and looked somewhat offended by the idea of her not being able to look after herself or her baby monetarily and began to look cross about the whole scenario

"Chere Remy none implyin' you can' 'e wanna you too. 'E wanna you t' enjoy 'avin da bebe an' shoppin' an' not t' worry 'bout t'ings… more so Remy et Gambit wanna take care o' you an our bebe" Remy said as Chloe turned back around and looked at him and into his eyes that told her, he ain't got know one else to take care of and really desperately wants to do this

"Alright but I make no promises" Chloe took the card and put it in her purse which put a smile on them all hoping it's yet another small step in the direction Remy had been working on for a lil while now

"'Kay now chere, we wanna you t' tell us all wad you da Maman like in da bebe's room cause if you don' tell us, us guys gonna do it ourselves an' surprise you, an' we all know wad 'appens when guys do dat so make dis one easy on Remy et Gambit an' jus' tell us mon amour" He told her chuckling and cuddling her into him

"Well when ya put it like that it only makes me wanna be difficult, but I ain't in the mood so ok, I'd like it painted sunshine yellow with snow white borders and trim, decorated with teddy bears"

"See now chere dat wasn' so 'ard was it"

"Don' make me answer that Rem honey" she giggled and checked on dinner

The next few days to a week the men set to getting supplies as Remy was in Chloe's bedroom closet deeply tanned, bare chested, cigarette dangling from his lips as he would take measurements for the window. Then on having a talk with the guys decided that wasn't enough for his and Chloe's baby and asked her if she had plans for the many months ago cleaned out walk in closet too, when she told him no as she would stop in on her lab breaks he asked if they could take that over too telling her he and the guys would need more room with all the built furniture.

Chloe would leave the men to their devices as she would head off to work with her Pooky-Doo trailing at her feet as he would take turns going from his ever-loving sweet Momma Chloe's lab and office to where Remy was to check in on his dad happily.

"'Ey lil' homme you l'okin' a'ter you Maman f'r Pere?" Remy said and hoped didn't get an answer too as Pooky-Doo sauntered in and happily flopped on his back for a tummy rub while the men were all taking a beer break having just installed a lovely large gaping hole in the side of Chloe's walk-in closet and now got a lovely view of the open front ground of the house

"Rem dude does Chloe know?" Jon asked throwing the sledgehammer in the corner then grabbed a beer

"She don' 'ave a clue,'e talked t' all da girls an' dey are chosen da frills f'r chere nursery in 'er femme colours"

"What about the other Buddy?" Logan asked

"Again not a clue" He smirked

"When you planning on taking care of business and sealing the deal with her right good and proper Remy?" Sean asked then drank his beer

"Not sure… till t'inkin on dat"

"Man when you do, one of two things will happen; she'll either have thee biggest bipolar moment of her life which could end it all, or, well… you all know" Logan said in a grin forcing the guys to all chuckle and smirk though in all knowing it true

"True mais Remy 'opin' f'r da la'der o' da two… 'E 'till waitin' f'r 'er t' get back t' 'i'm 'bout us movin' in t'ge'der" Remy admitted painfully to his buddies

"Maybe Coco needs more time, a lot has gone on for her zince zhe and her zister's got here Remy" Kurt said on finishing his beer

"You right lil bra, Remy et Gambit tol' 'is amour 'e wait patiently an' 'e mean it. Now wad you say we fix dis an' get t' in'tallin' da window b'fore Coco care bear chere comes in an' see's us drinkin' an' 'er closet wit' a 'uge 'ole in it oui?" Remy ended in a chuckle as did the men and soon got back to work

By that mid evening the guys had the wall rebuilt and a brand new screened window installed for her that all the men were thanked with hugs and kisses from her

On the next day Paige, Val, Kitty, Jubes and Sasha came into Chloe's room on Remy asking Sasha too, if they could go in and wash the walls down so he could go in and paint, knowing full well Sasha wouldn't let Chloe help so didn't have to worry

Come the next day Remy was back in her room to paint everything in the colours of her choice. On checking his watch seen he had enough time to clean up the mess, and shower before supper, and was taking Chloe out on again their ever famous dates to the movies and to Club 54 on finding out she was expecting Chloe hadn't wanted to go very much but on some of their club friends calling and found out she was expecting and didn't feel comfortable in a club setting they told her if she didn't go they would dry party nap her teasingly.

Remy returned back home with Chloe in her usual blissful self at around 10 pm Remy nor Gambit wanted to keep her out late knowing she needs lots of rest. Remy took Chloe's coat and carried it into the kitchen behind her as he kept his arm around her shoulders and in his usual strut walked into the kitchen with her.

"How was your date dear?" Charles asked on her arrival as her father once again stalked and haunted the coffee pot

"Wonderful as always, Remy and Gambit spoil me" Chloe giggled and grabbed a glass of milk as of late her drinking tastes had changed and all were keeping a constant note of keeping extra in the house for her

Chloe took her usual seating at the table next to Remy and got involved with a conversation with 'Ro, Jean, Lorrie, Dom, and Penny, as Betsy walked in and joined them

Just as over the kitchen intercom only came a message…

"Hello? excuse me, is anyone in there?" Hank said when Chloe the closes to it leaned back further in Remy's arms and pushed the button and said sweetly…

"Comin' in loud and clear Blue bear, what's the skinny on the medicinal side, give Coco-licious the props daddy-o" Then clicked it off again as everyone busted out in laughing to Chloe's ways when next all heard a chuckling Hank who said…

"Yo yo yo Cocolicious chicka girly! Blue bear here got the skinny for you, girly in a heated way and the weather's bitchin babe wanna hang with the big cat?"

Everyone still laughing to Hank and Chloe's doctor cool code talk when Chloe reached behind Remy now and leaning over his shoulder and pressed the intercom to say…

"Sounds good t' go Blue baby Cocolicious gots the sweet goods, she's bring the home posse with her, read ya sweet and fine luv"

"Vhat vas all of zat?" Kurt asked her chuckling

"In short lil bro it means Stacii is in labour and we gots kin on the way, in short… Sean yours and Emma's baby is on the way"

Everyone in their laughter got up and followed behind Charles all heading to the med lab as Chloe said…

"Sorry Cece I taught Hank Coco-inese," she giggled as everyone joined in when Cece said…

"Don't be sista-girlfriend maybe now he can carry a conversation with someone other then the dictionary, thanks I'm eternally grateful"

"No prob" she giggled back

Charles went on into the delivery room with Sean and Emma on Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha's say so due in part by the simple fact Sean had every right to be present for the arrival of his baby and so did Emma beings as she is his wife and all the problems Stacii had caused

3 hours later and Jon, Remy and Logan having sent numerous students on beer runs for them to feed their need and it now 2am and everyone growing tired.

"C'mon chere you need t' go t' bed an' rest f'r our bebe"

"I'll just cuddle up here with you sweetie, side's I think I'm gonna take t'morra off. I just feel the need t' catch up on some sleep been feelin' a lil more tired lately"

"If Remy et Gambit's amour say she needs dat den dat's wad she do" He told her as he sat in the window sill and let her crawl up and rest sitting between his legs and huddled into his chest. Sasha walks over and gives her sister a blanket from the back so she can get some rest.

Just as Chloe had gotten herself settled and comfy in her cuddle in Remy's chest, lap and embrace Hank, Charles, Lorrie in her R.N. smock, Emma and Sean came out all tearfully when Hank said…

"Stacii is sleeping right now"

When Chloe got up again and walked into a back room with Lorrie and Sasha followed in after having just came into the room from the bathroom and was told where her sisters went. Then reappear a second later with Chloe who returned to Remy's lap and embrace when Lorrie came out carrying a small whimpering bundle and walked passed them all and straight to Sean and said…

"Meet your son Sean" Then handed the baby over to a very choked up man as he took the baby from Lorrie and got to bond with his baby

After about 15 minutes and Sean still very moved by all of this Emma began looking as though maybe she should leave, feeling out place, and still somewhat hurting on not being the woman to give this gift to Sean. Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha gave a smile, look and nod to each other in silent understanding and prediscussed plans between the 3 girls Lorrie walked up to Sean smiling sweetly and took the baby from him and said…

"Emma meet your godson"

On hearing that Emma grew misty eyed that the 3 girls were true to their word and was backing it up as Emma looked to Sasha then to Chloe who also both gave her a smile and nod telling her they meant what they said along time ago.

After Emma took her moments with the baby she looked to Sean who gave her a nod as Emma approached Lorrie and said…

"It's time he meet's his Guardian Auntgel's" She smiled over to Chloe as everyone turned their heads her who then opened her eyes briefly to close them again sleepily. Making everyone smile broader as she dealt with her own sweetly growing belly and also Emma using Chloe's fun terminology

Chloe had briefly fallen asleep in Remy's lap and as of now everyone sans Remy and more so Chloe she hadn't gotten to hold or see her nephew.

When everyone noticed she had woken up Sean had the baby again at this point and walked over to her sitting still in Remy's lap and said…

"He not only needs to meet his Guardian Auntgel but also the one that not only made him a home and family but all of us under this roof a family… Chloe it was your thinking that brought us all together and under this roof making us all friends, family and home, thank you!"

Sean passed the infant off into Chloe's arms as she said to Sean…

"Really Sean I just got lucky t' hold onta a thought or two b'fore it flew passed me is all, 'sides it's not fair t' half pint here not t' have some kind o' family" She told him and everyone as she cuddled the baby into her arms and pulled the blankets back and seen him when she said sweetly warm and soft…

"Hey lil dude! OoOo… yare a cutie-patootie… yea ya are… I can see where me an' m' other 2 sissy's are gonna need t' buy baseball bats t' keep the lil girly chicka's off the porch… Now ok… you and Auntie Coco need t' have a lil pow-wow right now, I don't like holdin' back so here goes alrighty… yare only allowed get attached t' me at an arms distance kay baby doll? …This is the only one auntie chicka that… well… she can't never make solid promises though she'd love too… all she can do is try… but I can promise t' teach ya t' play guitar so ya can serenade those girlys but shhh we won't tell, Auntie chicka here's got yare back… n hey ya look like yare daddy… yes ya do luv… and with any luck… a better ability t' play charades" Chloe ended in a giggle as the lil one coo'd in her arms as everyone heard her sweet comment on the baby's looks and all looked to Sean forcing him to bust up in pride too and tried to hide his blush

Everyone around also heard the conversation knowing what she said was truth but was going to try and do everything she was able to do for him while she was able too

"Sean what ya gonna name mine an' m' 2 sissy's nephew?" Chloe asked him sweetly as she held a warm smile

"Well… Emma and I talked about this, and seeing as you 3 girls have taken on so much and have given Emma and I so much back…well, we would like you 3 to name him." Sean asked the girls that Emma gave a look to say he's right leaving the girls a lil breathless when Lorrie said…

"Unlike my other two sisters who didn't get to be there when he was born, I'd like to leave the naming up to Chloe and Sasha if that's alright with you two"

Emma and Sean looked to Chloe and Sasha as did everyone else

When Sasha said…

"I like the name Brennan" Then looked to Chloe as did everyone else when she shifted the lil one in her arms getting a good look at him and said with a slow broad smile…

"I know his name we all here had decided upon would be Xavier but… there's no denying his looks, he's a Cassidy all over, so I here by dub thee Brennan Cassidy Xavier!"

Chloe turned to her sisters who then looked to Sean who now couldn't deny his emotions and broke up some as Emma in her own tears. So to break up the very emotional moment Chloe then said…

"But… I'mma call him Gomer!" Forcing everyone into laughter now

Sasha came over to Chloe on seeing her sister yawn as everyone looked to Remy who then said…

"Ok chere it 4am it time Remy et Gambit put 'is own bebe's t' bed" Remy didn't get anything back and seen her half asleep now as he took her up stairs

"I'll catchya in the mornin' honey" Chloe said at the top of the stairs case and kissed him sweetly on parting Remy said…

"Chere..." Remy heaved a hard sigh about what he was going to say next and began to sweat a lil not sure how to say it, when he had promised no pressure and certainly would never ruin her rep.

"Mon amour, you can' 'tay in you room t'night"

"Why not honey, what's wrong?"

"Chere da paint fumes can oui make 'is beautiful amour ill and may 'urt da bebe"

"Oh, okay… I didn' know, I'll just grab a blanket from Sasha's room then and crash on the crouch in the sitting room"

Remy looked down and grew nervous like he had back that first day he had ever asked her out on a date and said…

"Chere you 'ave Remy et Gambit's room 'e 'leep on dey couch"

"It's alright sweetie, it's just one night I don't thi…" before she could finish she yawned again then said…

"I don't mind"

"Maybe chere don' mind mais Remy et Gambit do, please?"

Chloe took a good look at him and could see what he had asked her was very difficult for him and even hurt his pride to even suggest to her. As she very well understood Remy and Gambit truly believed Ladies are to be treated as Ladies always and that his offer was genuine

"Honey I'm tired and honestly I'm not picky at the moment, so… lead the way" She told him as his head flew up in utter shock and breathless to her having accepted if it was only just this one night.

Remy held open his bedroom door and stood back allowing her entry as he took a silent prayer to the gods while she entered the room slowly having never ever been to or in his room till that very moment.

Chloe stepped in further when Remy followed her in and tossed both of their jackets in a near by leather chair then threw his keys on his sofa table.

Unlike many single or dating men's rooms Remy's was relatively neat and clean, with exception to a few items out of place like some laundry in the corner and an unmade bed. And a few beer cans and couple of empty whiskey bottles sitting around the room. Then noticed on looking over and seen on the far chest that on top of it laid a couple pieces of her clothes a silk tank top and one of her frilly thongs & matching bra set. Things she thought she miss placed and lost but now seen in his room. It put a soft smile on her seeing that when she was away at school and before a real hardcore relationship had started he missed her so much and wanted something of hers near him. So stayed silent on the matter

Remy moved about the room relatively quietly then came back to Chloe who was rather quiet and said softly…

"Ummm I … uhh… I do need t' go t' m' room an' get… get…" Remy knew she was nervous but now heard the fear in her voice and now wishing he didn't insist, as she was now scared and possibly of him of what could happen.

"Mon amour not'ing will 'appen 'e promises you"

Chloe smiled softly a lil and whispered thank you and then whispered…

"I can't sleep in this Rem honey… it… it hurts m' tummy if I sleep like this"

Remy looked to her and placed his hand to her somewhat bare midriff and now tender tummy then opened up his dresser and pulled out a large black piece of clothing and gestured to where the bathroom was for her to change and then handed in his bathrobe to her which he could hear her giggling when she then said…

"Ya know honey if ya had yare staff here I could pitch me a tent with this… I'm too wittle fer this, I think I'll be ok without it, I trust ya"

Chloe came back out wearing one of Remy's black t-shirts that came down to just above her knees with her hair down flowing around her shoulders now with her bare legs showing and her smiling sweetly forcing him to shake his head and keep extremely Artic thoughts.

Chloe set her clothes in a chair and sat down on the side of the over sized king size bed as he wandered about the room cleaning up empty alcohol containers and chucked them in the garbage can. Then quickly spotted the items he had swiped from her room ages ago but still kept and needed from time to time as her scent still lingered on them. Remy casually walked over to the chest and non-challantly pushed the items behind the chest and continued on his cleaning way.

Remy turned around and still not looking to Chloe took his shirt off and tossed it into the chair then disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments and returned surprising her a lil but wearing sweat pants now though still bare-chested and grabbed a blanket from a trunk and threw it on his sofa and without looking her way in great fear if he did again he wouldn't be able to control himself so looked down and said…

"Night mon amour sleep well" Then proceeded to fix the blanket on the sofa

Chloe tilted her head a lil and got up from where she sat and walked across the room to him where she touched his massive, overly defined and naturally deeply tanned bicep and said in a sleepy whisper…

"I can't"

"Wad's wrong chere? You tummy 'urt?"

"A lil but that's not it"

"Wad den you tell Remy et Gambit an' we fix da problem 'kay?"

Chloe stands on hes tip toes and kisses him sweetly and turns around to step away when Remy grabs her delicate wrist and turns her back to face him and now her with scared shocked look when Remy said…

"Chere don' look at Remy et Gambit like dat we never 'urt 'is mon chere amour, mais wad was dat f'r?"

Chloe dry mouthed wet her lips and said in her gentle giggly rasp said with a soft blushing smile…

"I've developed a habit since livin' here"

"Which is wad?"

"I can't stop kissing ya! An'… I can't sleep anymore without yare kiss goodnight" She admitted quietly and blushed a lil more

Remy pulled her into him and hugged her closely. Then said…

"If chere would like Remy et Gambit can try t' 'elp make you tummy 'top 'urtin'"

Chloe gave it a moments thought then said with a soft smile…

"Alright Rem honey"

Chloe crawled over Remy's bed and got into it as he covered her up and she laid back and she gestured for him to lay next to her on top of the blankets close to her.

Remy lay on top of the blankets hugging Chloe to him as he rubbed her tummy till she fell asleep

8 hours later Chloe awoke and found herself in Remy's bed alone to look far over and seen him fast asleep over on the sofa half covered up in the blanket.

Chloe crawled out of and across the bed and padded her way over to him and covered him up when she turned to go back to the bed then heard the soft accented southern words of…

"Remy don' wanna got' 'chool t'day Tante!" Chloe stopped in her tracks and turned slowly around and looked down to Remy who was in a deep sleep. Chloe bit her lip hard to keep from giggling then turned and sat in the nearest chair to get an earful

"Gambit needs t' get chere 'lone somt'ing bad, 'e ates cold showers, an' 'er clot'es ain' 'nuff" He mumbled as Chloe blushed up hearing that

"Oui not yet t'ough homme, mais 'e agree's an' when 'e does 'e gonna nail dat new si'ter femme chere Chloe good!" Chloe almost choked as she gasped

"Sash, Kurt wad do Remy do… 'E amours 'er… dat new t' 'im dats never 'appened t' Remy et Gambit b'fore"

"Cool! Talon found da 'tick, hmmm… now if 'e could only eat Remy 'omework!"

"'Eh Remy et Gambit t'ink we too old f'r da chere! Mais 'e wan's 'er so much badly t'ough t' keeps f'rever an' amour 'er good all over… 'E dunno wad t' do… 'E'll t'ink it over…"

Remy trailed off into hard sleep leaving a breathless Chloe in the chair speechless. After catching some of her breath she got up and went back to the bed and thought of the things Remy had said in his sleep which all was meant for his own mind and for her to have never have heard but did, so felt it best to keep to herself including not telling Remy about as it was none of her business to begin with. Chloe soon fell back to sleep

"Mornin mon amour" Remy said as he came out of the shower with just a towel tied lowly around his waist giving her a great view of his hip dents. Remy was a gorgeous man all over, but Chloe loved those hip dents most so very defining on him leading to the known which put a soft smile on her as she rubbed her eyes awake and still seen him covered in tiny droplets of water.

He milled about the room still not trying to look her way and see her now for the first time waking up in his bed he knew would put him over the edge and didn't want to hurt her. Remy knew one look of her there and when he had always been so careful and gentle with her, that he would be quite the opposite and I would kill him afterwards knowing he hurt her and possibly the baby too, so did his best to keep his eyes down and away from her.

"Mornin Rem honey" Her voice in her morning raspy tone purred to him softly.

The sound of her voice gave him such chills it forced him to go over immediately and sit on the couch then had to push the blanket over and onto his lap so she wouldn't notice he was now having physical issues. Remy reached over for the remote and put the news on while praying she stayed where she was.

The thought quickly passed to…

(O mes dieux! Chere comin' over 'ere, please don' sit next t'o Remy et Gambit, please please, don' sit next t' Remy et Gambit)

His mind began to chant in a prayer till she climbed up on the sofa next to him and began cuddling into his side as she normally did but with this new scenario it was beginning to seriously put Remy and Gambit over the deep end.

Remy managed to jump up and away from her hiding his issue with the blanket and still looking somewhat casual about it as he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed and shave. Then said…

"Mon chere Remy be out in a minute an' 'e gonna take you t' you room t' get dressed 'Kay?"

When he heard the same tones as before whisper…

"Alrighty sweetie"

Chloe got up and grabbed her jeans but leaving on Remy's shirt.

By the time Remy came out of the bathroom from his own primping of styling his long high male surfer looking fashioned locks, and cologne, Remy seen briefly she still sported his t-shirt but now had her jeans on forcing him to take a somewhat sigh of relief as he walked over to his sofa table and picked up his motorcycle and car keys and put them in his pocket followed by his wallet filled of credit cards, and ID, then reached over and flipped over the top of a small hand carved wooden dresser top chest and took out one of many in there large bill rolls then shut the lid and placed the bills on the dresser. Remy turned around to the chair and grabbed his leather jacket and his trench and then picked up the roll and went over to the sofa again and sat down

On Chloe's closer approach to Remy to not infringe on what he was doing seen it was a solid roll of $100.00 bills that he separated into two piles and rolled the now two bill rolls then placed a roll of bills each in his jackets.

It was then that it truly dawned onto Chloe that he came from some money then. She did too but had never seen anyone do that before as he treated money like she did makeup like a just another small accessory and he always wore for the most part t-shirts jeans his trench or leather jacket though all top of the line but wasn't one to spend money on frivolous things, nor did she. Though Remy would flourish her with frills even though she'd object.

Remy jumped up and still as of yet had to actually look at her again and grabbing his Rolex said…

"Chere an' our bebe ready?'

"Uhhuh" She said sweetly as he opened the door that she stepped out the door and he quickly followed behind her. On getting outside the door with her he took several deep breaths and thought

(T'ank Gods dat's over)

Remy quickly composed himself and now getting to be his loving ways again as they had been with her again he put a large overly muscled arm around her lithe waist and walked her down the hall a lil to her room that she opened and he followed her in. As now anything that went on happened in her room and only if she wanted it too.

Chloe tossed her things on her made bed as Remy went over to her sofa and sat down and put the country station on for Chloe then he took a seat on the sofa as she milled about getting her clothes out and said…

"I'll be right back just wanna grab a shower"

"'Kay chere, Remy et Gambit be 'ere when you get back" Chloe came over to wear he sat and kissed his cheek and whispered…

"Thanks fer last night" Then smiled a lil and looked deeply into his eyes a moment before quickly getting up from her crouch and left to the bathroom

Remy's breathing stopped on her kiss and words and knew she was grateful for him not making an issue of her spending the night in his room with no strings attached and kept his word on what he said of no pressure. She let him know silently that she knew it was hard for him to do having her so close and so far at the same time.

20 minutes later Chloe appeared fresh faced and make upped but also naked which Remy was use to at this point so didn't think much of it though sat back with a smirk and enjoyed the great view as she milled about the room before him.

Chloe took her meds then slipped into her lace panties and bra to then reach over and grabbed a pair of loose jeans and sweater and pulled them both on. Then went to her vanity and fixed her hair up and put her perfume on after replacing her jewellery.

The couple then got up and left her room to go down stairs and be met by the family who were all fixing lunch as everyone had slept late and now babbling to the new born

"Okay Auntie coolio Coco is here I wanna see m' Gomer" Chloe giggled on her entrance to the kitchen and took the baby from Sasha so she could rest her arms a minute. Chloe moved to her place at the table next to Remy and babbled to the lil one in her girly ways that everyone listened intently too and hoped deep down that when her baby arrives she would be the same way and not feel depressed or worry, but for her to just enjoy being a momma.

------

Over the next few weeks the 3 girls became something of mother hens over their nephew and Emma got more involved as Sasha and Chloe had to teach her how a diaper works as they also had to teach Sean. Sean who eventually gave up and would hand the baby off to Emma, or one of the 3 girls, as did all of the men to their girls, they got playtime, but not clean time. It also brought on many night's of shopping for the Christmas holidays that were fast approaching.

And all seen Remy get increasingly nervous with each passing day

One afternoon the P.A. went off…

"Can da active X-members, Charles, an' soeur de lil Sasha come t' dey War Room se vous plait" Then it died off as Chloe heard the announcement she thought it was odd Remy would ask for everyone minus her to the war room but turned back to her experiment and didn't give it another thought.

"Alright Cajun ya got us all here what's up?" Logan said as he turned a chair around and sat down while the rest filtered into the room and also taking seating and watching Remy pace in frustration in front of the semi-circular table

"Chis'mas is comin' non?"

The room echoed with a slow unified "Yeah!"

"'Kay den…. Remy … dat is Gambit…'e t'inks… ummm…" Remy struggled with words growing more frustrated with each passing moment and everyone seen this as Bobby said…

"What's wrong Rem?"

"Well…'lright dis da t'ing, Remy et Gambit an' mon chere amour we been t'geder f'r long time now non? … Oui!… an' now 'er givin' us a bebe… Remy et Gambit wanna… We been tryin' too ax… MES DIEUX… 'Ere 'e goes 'gain!" Remy finally dropped into a chair with his head into his hands so fed up and frustrated with him self.

The girls all looked to each other in a surprised shock figuring this out as the men looked to Remy knowingly and having dealt with this kinda thing before themselves, though in Remy's case all knew he had to be very careful how he dealt and handled this situation with Chloe remembering the past and what she believed and what she vowed to herself along time ago. Then also knowing the rambling Casanova and this being extremely unfamiliar territory to him, as Remy knew more about getting and romancing women then any other, but this was foreign to him.

"Rem dude, you sayin you finally at long last wanna pop thee question to baby girl?" Jon said out loud in shock with a slow sly smile

Remy jumped to the sound of a voice filling the silence and said quickly…

"Dat's it bra! T'anks homme! Remy et Gambit quickly learnin' t'' fuckin' 'ate words!"

Lorrie and Sasha looked to each other in ecstatic shock. Everyone now knew this is something Chloe had dreamt of all her life but more so still remembered her fears. But all knew she had as much right to have as much of a real and normal life too.

Sasha slowly got up and came to Remy's side and chucked him in the shoulder as she always did to Chloe and said with her hand on her hip…

"Well… it took ya long enough!" As the room busted up in laughter, which put a smile on Remy and started laughing too in agreeance it did take the couple a long while to get to this point

"All right Remy you wanna well an almost a sure fire way to get her to not say no… and as you all know nothing with Chloe is fool proof or sure fire, but it may be your only chance to pulls this off…" Sasha said as Lorrie jumped up holding Bren and said…

"Ok folks listen up Sasha and I have been thinking this through for ages and if Remy hopes to have any prayer to make this stick with Care Bear, I suggest you take our suggestion here Remy"

"Dat's why Remy called you all 'ere 'e needs suggestions on dis"

"My sister made the right choice; you're a smart man Remy" Sasha praised him as usually they just made fun of each other just as Logan and Chloe does

For the next two hours a conference was held on the subject.

Chloe finished her work for the day and came up stairs and seen no adults or family around so went to the kitchen and started fixing supper.

On setting the table and then sitting down wondering where everyone ran off too the kitchen door opened up and in flowed the gang who quickly looked to each other then to Chloe. Everyone quickly shifted their knowing eyes away and tried to hide their broad smiles.

Chloe got up from her seat and snuggled herself into Remy's waiting arms happily when she said…

"How's the room lookin'?"

"It's…" Logan was quickly cut off by the words

"What room?" Stacii asked as she shut the fridge door and turned around looking to Chloe who said…

"The baby's nursery?"

"Know one told me Bren was getting his own room?"

"He isn't. He'll stay with your sister's in their rooms" Sean and Emma both told Stacii matter of factly then went back to their pleasant conversation with Jon & Penny and Remy who was still holding Chloe

"I don't get it?" Stacii said when Lorrie said…

"Why is that not surprising!"

"The new baby's room" Jubes said then poured herself and her boyfriend Bobby each a cup of coffee

"Yeah Bren's… Which by the way I hate the names you two chose for my son!" Stacii sneered

"Too damn bad! I think his name is perfect, and it stays! For MY son, speaking of Which here ya go Momma Em" Sean spat out to her for her attitude towards her sisters then turned to Emma and gave her the baby to hold so he could take the beer Warren passed him

"Non not Bren's t'ough 'e will get da perks o' usin' it f'om time t' time, mais dis is f'r mon amour an' Remy et Gambit's bebe" Remy told her then opened his beer while still held onto Chloe who was cuddling him

"NO WAY!" Stacii yelled scaring Bren making him cry as Emma, Chloe and Penny tried shushing the lil one when Charles came in for supper and said…

"What is your major malfunction now Stacii? Tell me is it physically impossible for you to be in the same room with someone and not start an argument?"

"Why does Chloe's lil freak get it's own room?" Stacii seethed out which had Gambit out instantly and backing Stacii up to the wall holding a fist full of charged cards As Sean & Warren tried to hold him back as other men started jumping in to help hold Remy back all knowing he would certainly hurt Stacii

"Stacii I will not have you speak of Chloe and Remy's child in such a manner as well as your niece or nephew and more so yet my grandchild just as Bren is do you hear me child?"

"Fine sorry" Stacii shot out to a shockingly upset Chloe on the verge of tears As Kurt patted her hand and said…

"Zere zere Chloe your baby is not vhat zhe zays!" then gave Stacii a sneering look of his own

That ended the conversation as all had dinner and Stacii ate in silence while others visited around her.

------

The next couple of weeks to Christmas the house turned into a picturesque Christmas card as the grounds laid in an ample amount of snow giving it just the right festive touch.

This being Chloe's real first Christmas home as the year before she only had an hour or so home that morning before going off to her shift work at the clinic that Christmas day and Christmas Eve she had a shift as well. So Chloe was left out that holiday.

Chloe opted to give Remy his special Christmas present alone in her room the night before, that he insisted wasn't nearly enough so had his present twice that Christmas morning adding it to the once last night. The end result was a blissfully smirking Remy and a very giggly Chloe emerging from her room that morning. As the pair stepped into the hall outside her door Remy kissed her again and said…

"Remy et Gambit so sorry mon amour mais 'e 'as t' tend t' some business f'r da X-team 'e promises t' be back a.s.a.p., 'e 'opes you not t' mad et 'im?

Chloe remembering last year and her having to see to business she then understood that comes first and a lil sad faced…

"Alright Rem honey I'll miss ya, becareful kay, an' try not t' be too long"

"Oui mon chere amour"

Remy hated parting ways with her in the hall upstairs but he had more pressing matters to see too.

Chloe watched him walk away from a moment as she brushed her hands over her now expectant 3 month protruding sweater covering tummy and heaved a heavy sigh, hoping beyond all hope fairy tales came true. But then shook her head and remembered they do come true… for everyone 'cept Chloe.

She wiped away the few tears that evaded her eyes as she turned and made her way down stairs and was met up with Penny, Betsy, & Dom as they chatted on their way into the sitting room, where Chloe seen her favourite brother-in-law Logan trying to convince the lil kids that Kurt is a real honest to god elf and that he worked for Santa undercover!

Logan seen Chloe enter the room and gave her a wink and smile then gestured for her to come and sit on his other side on the sofa as Lorrie sat on the other.

Chloe sat next to Logan then whispered…

"Man after m' own heart, mess with them there curtain climbers real good now"

Logan whispered back and said…

"I intend too darlin' just as I certainly will when you go and have that there youngin' too" He smiled to her proudly and patted her tummy gently and said…

"Coco girl ya need some tea or anything… crackers maybe?"

"No thanks Logan sweetie I'm alright" she sighed hard again missing Remy an everyone seen it as her gaze drifted off into the abyss

"Good morning everyone!" Charles bellowed like Santa as he rolled into the room ringing some bells and wearing a set of headband reindeer antlers

Chloe giggled and remembered the family Christmas's as a kid and how dad would always do something a lil extra being a big kid himself but seem to try to hide it.

Lorrie passed Bren to Chloe

"Merry Cocomas sis, how's the lil one?" Sasha giggled and sat down next to her sister as she then directed her attention to Bren in Chloe's arms

"Not bad, getting' bigger and a lil tender in spots, but doing alright thanks fer asking"

"Hey Coco let me take him, your carrying enough now" Jean said on coming over happily and taking the baby from Chloe's arms

Cable and Bishop found a pair of toy dart guns and began shooting all the X-girls in the butt with them making everyone laugh out when Chloe said…

"I'm not getting up! Furthermore hittin' m' backside is like hittin' the broadside o' a barn ya can't miss it! Logan got a yield sign out in the garage I can use?" She giggled a lil that everyone joined in on as Logan on behalf of Remy said…

"Nope darlin' you look just great!" He told her and gave her a firm nod to say we all know it's buggin ya losing your shape but round is still a shape sweetheart and we still ya love ya too! Which put a lil smile on her

The gift giving soon got underway and Chloe had yet to see or hear from Remy.

Several hours later and a very undone tree gave notice that men were about and teasing kids by taking their toys just so they could play with them.

As Hank was busy playing with his new pet of a kitten Chloe had gotten for him, and Jubes was trying to teach her new pet/familiar to talk happily that Chloe also got for her.

Everyone sat about visiting and laughing enjoying the holiday morning festivities.

Chloe strained to get herself up and managed to steady herself and look out the window and smiled to see one of her forever always Christmas wishes of getting her Christmas snow fall.

"Alrighty everyone, I'm going to make some tea and start to get things on for brunch, might take a bit though as I don't move quite as fast as I use too" Chloe giggled as Sasha said…

"Sound good sis, or is it Quack-quack girly now?" She giggled teasingly when Chloe laughing with her said…

"Ya do realize that yare day will come and guess who will be standin' behind ya when it happens chicka sista" Chloe laughed hard as Sasha's expression changed immediately and stared blankly at her for a moment then burst out laughing with her

Chloe began her careful walk and got into the kitchen when Lorrie ran in behind her and said

"We can do this in a bit…" When Lorrie was cut off as people outside the kitchen in the sitting room began making noise, so both Chloe and Lorrie came out and looked to the sitting room.

Lorrie went and stood next to Logan who was looking out the window, as was everyone else and them all muttering that was inaudible.

Chloe made an attempt to look over Peter's shoulder but he was too tall to see over so she wandered out of the room and to the front foyer and opened the door.

On opening the door Chloe stepped out onto the porch and seen before her stood a large white Clydesdale horse and next to it stood Remy with his back to her who appeared as though he had just dismounted the horse.

Remy turned around and seen Chloe standing on the porch, Chloe looked a lil confused to this. Remy then dawned a small hopeful smile and approached her wearing a white medival suit of battle worn clothes complete with sword.

He stepped up onto the porch and wordlessly still took her in his arms and kissed her. He then having still not uttered a word and Chloe looked confused by all of this. Remy then took a step back and knelt down on one knee before Chloe.

Everyone in the sitting room window and Remy all now looking to Chloe who's eyes grew a lil wider and shock to this and began to shake her head no slowly then a lil quicker. Everyone now all greatly fearing the very worst. Those all in the window watching began to tear up.

Remy seeing this and his heart praying hard as he also heard her whispered chanting prayer of…

"No no no please don't, I don't wanna leave you lonely"

"Shhh, chere, 'ear Remy et Gambit out fi'rt,'kay?" Remy hoping she would give him a chance and let this all sink in a lil

"'Kay" Chloe on the brink of tears of fears trusted him immensely so wanted him to explain

Remy took a several deep breaths and blinked back his own tears now looking back up and deeply within Chloe's stunning emerald green doe eyes Remy said tenderly…

"Remy et Gambit waited...f'r so long. It seemed like f'rever.

As 'e wondered, 'e t'ought you wouldn' appear.

Days passed, lifetimes passed, an' Remy et Gambit passed 'lone.

Den, wit' sweet, quiet fanfare 'eard only by 'im,

De'tiny brough' Remy et Gambit a gift long 'waited.

'Is 'eart was 'llowed t' blend as it 'ad yearned t'.

'Is soul could open, an' Remy et Gambit mind could dream o' a princess.

As dey amour dat 'e yearned f'r

Den you 'wept int' 'is life.

Remy et Gambit pledge t' you 'is fait', 'is amour, 'is tru't an' oui 'is friendship,

Know Remy et Gambit do it f'rever, wishin' dere was time more den dat.

F'r every day is 'till not 'nuff days

F'r Remy et Gambit t' celebrate 'is amour f'r you.

Mon chere amour, would you do dis man dey 'onor o' bein' is Beau'iful Bayou Queen, an' marry 'im?"

Remy trying to blink back his own tears that evaded him anyway as he finally managed to get the words out and heaved a hard sigh catching his breath as his mouth had grown very dry in his enormous nervousness as the whole time he held her small jewelled hand in his he could feel her shaking and a look in her eyes revealing her fear and is terrified.

Chloe opened her mouth and was about to protest this and hopefully not hurt him when Remy still on his knee before her said…

"Chere you not dey only one o' us wit' dreams, Remy et Gambit wan's very much t' make all you dreams come true. 'E wan's t' take care o' you, t' make you not 'urt so much an' 'elp make you pain go 'way… Remy et Gambit wan's us 3 t' be a family wit' dey res' o' you kin" On Remy finishing he touched and caressed her small yet protruding tummy as he then looked to it and his yet to be born infant where it lay.

Chloe stood there shaking and gave what he said some thought knowing the baby did need their family all of their family, their daddy too. And he out right telling her he wants to take care of and make all the voices and pain go away.

"Are you sure that's what ya want Rem Honey? Cause I just can't promise I will see our golden years" Chloe said as tears crept out from the corners of her eyes now revealing her truth to Remy who looked up to her eyes again and smiled a lil and said…

"Remy knows dat Chere, an' bot' Remy an' oui Gambit t' is gonna do everyt'ing wit' in 'is power t' make sure 'is chere do, you 'ear 'im? No matter wad Chere decides! Remy et Gambit will wait f'rever an' 'till 'tay wit' chere an' make all o' 'er pain go 'way, wit' or wit out you answer, you 'tuck wit' dis old man f'rever!"

Chloe heard his deep confirmation and pledging his souls goal to her, Chloe heard ever word he spoke repeating word for word the very words her Prince and Knight in her fairy tale dreams had said to her, and knew then Remy was in fact that very same man.

Chloe looked deep within Remy's eyes and seen the light red glowing fire of the wolf from far yester year. Chloe took a deep cleansing breath and said…

"Remy the honour o' marryin' you is all mine, yes I will marry you, I can't live without you honey!"

Remy almost forgot to breathe and teared up hard and fast as he now shook and pulled off his pinkie finger a 5 carat clear solid diamond solitaire engagement ring and slipped it on her hand and then kissed her hand and pulled her closer to him and hugged her around the waist as he wept silently holding Chloe and the baby too him while Chloe stroked his long hair, and looked onto the ring and seen that it was huge on her tiny hand.

Everyone in the entire house now pushing and shoving with hopeful tear clogged eyes waiting to find out what went on out on the porch.

Remy pulled back from Chloe and stood up and now took her into his massive muscled arms and embraced her tightly to him and whispered with his deep southern accented tones sweetly in her ear to her…

"Chere, you 'ave made dis man dey 'appiest man in da world! 'E amours you so much 'is 'earts weeps when you not wit' 'im. Remy et Gambit will amour you f'rever an' a'ter! Dere is no battle 'e won' fight f'r, an' would go t' da ends o' da eart' f'r you"

Chloe remembered the last man that said that too her was Ares in her past life and he was still with her in spirit loving and watching over her protecting her and knew Remy meant it too.

"I love you more then I could ever put inta words honey" Chloe still damp eyed and in great disbelief she had just been proposed too and shocking herself she had actually accepted, never once did she ever think she would have a real man that would want to take care of and love her forever and knew out right she was sick.

Remy in his embrace to her didn't want her to ever see him weakened and cry quickly composed himself before pulling back from Chloe and beamed to her and then brushed away her tears and took her pregnancy glowing sweet face into his hands and kissed her warm and sweetly then said…

"Remy et Gambit needs t' get mon chere amour an' Maman inside b'fore she get's sick" And took his cape off and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her tight and warmly into his side as they entered the foyer of the house and shut the door behind them as Remy took a moment to rub Chloe's arms and back to quickly warm her then pulled her back in tightly to him again and proceeded to lead her into the sitting room. Where at that point of everyone seeing the pair on the porch and heading inside all scrambled and pretended to look busy in the room playing with Christmas toys and visiting.

Remy with Chloe tucked warmly into his side with her eyes shut resting into him a lil as he stepped into the sitting room and everyone stopped and looked to Remy who beamed with great pride and looked into his side to Chloe who then slowly opened her eyes softly and said…

"Lor, Sash, Dad your really not gonna believe this… but…" Chloe said a lil in a disbelief giggle as she was having a hard time believing it herself and trailed off as she brought both hands up to her face and looked to her hand now sporting such an awesome token of his love for her Chloe then gave a half smile and turned her hand to then display the ring before the room and it was Sasha and Lorrie who jumped up first and screamed in sheer exhilaration of bliss…

"Oh my Gods SIS!" And flew to Chloe and Remy crying hard and hugging them both as then the room exploded with cheers and tears

Remy calmed the 3 crying girls as the other men did with their girls all in tears for their friend. Remy then brought Chloe further into the room and she stepped away from Remy and all seen Chloe go to Charles who tried desperately to hold in his tears being a man of his stature, but was so thrilled for his one girl that had such great and hard struggles in life to finally get her dreams. Dreams of which Charles, Lorrie and Sasha had always known Chloe vowed she'd never get and know one would ever want a sickly wife who would be dependant upon them emotionally and somewhat mentally.

Chloe knelt down by her father who then took Chloe into his arms and held her as she cried as everyone in the room knew her dreams and fears and slowly all her dreams of a very sick lil girl and now young woman were all going to come true and Remy being the man to make that all happen for her. Then all looked to Charles, who was holding Chloe to him and seen him as father who had always so desperately prayed beyond all reason and hope and knowing his other 3 daughters would get what their hearts desired. With exception to one daughter that his heart as a father broke for time and time again having to watch her fight so hard and struggle just to find the will to stay alive and finding some shred of will to go on with only dreams and pretending as a lil girl of what all other girls including her sister would get, and his sweet bubbly passionate Chloe would never be getting the happily ever after and now it lay right before his sickly daughter.

Remy made his way in the room and sat down and everyone very proud of and for him that for the first time Remy laid his heart and truest feelings out on the line for a girl that he believed from the moment he met her he was too old for and wasn't good enough for and had fallen so deeply in love with, something know one including Remy thought could ever happen that even he could be capable of this kind of love.

Lastly everyone, Remy and Charles included turned and looked to a crying Chloe on her knees in her fathers arms and all seen a girl who prayed hard all her life that she would be able to see this through should it ever happen, and that she wouldn't disappoint Remy and her illness would allow her to be with him forever. But also all knew that then that the only man she ever thought would look after her and understood her was holding her. But that now someone else wanted the job and it wasn't now just her dad that would be the only man forever in her life. But now there is going to be a new man to take that position and watch over and take care of her.

Charles soothed her till she stopped crying as Charles came to Remy and shook his hand and looked him straight in the eye and said deadly serious…

"Remy you have worked for me for years, but this is by far different, if you ever so much as do anything to cause her any harm, or if you not there to stop the harm from ever coming onto her, just so you know there is nothing in this world or any other for that matter that will save you from not her sisters but my wrath!" And extended his hand to Remy at which Remy without batting an eye said in great confirmation…

"Chuck, Remy et Gambit is never leavin' 'er side… ever!"

"That's damn good to know Gumbo! So now I won't have to turn you into shish kebob" Logan sneered a lil as his claws came out clarifying he is old and chances are good he'll out live them all and would hunt Remy down if he didn't keep his word and protect Chloe and Logan's sister-in-law

"Claws, let Remy et Gambit make somet'ing perfectly clear t' you, dere won' be not'ing t' turn int' shiska anyt'ing if Remy et Gambit be wrong, under'tand homme?"

Remy and Logan gave each other a nod in understanding that Remy wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Chloe.

Chloe got up and sat on Remy's lap as then everyone came to the newly engaged couple with their congratulations

Jubes and Kitty got up with Val and Page and said…

"You stay with Rem Coco we'll do brunch"

"Thanks I appreciated that chickas

Chloe cuddled into Remy's lap as Pooky-Doo came in and jumped into their laps and made himself comfortable as he curled up and went to sleep.

"So what kinda wedding you want sis?" Sasha gushed holding her sisters hand and checking out her ring

"I dunno really I guess something small I suppose" Chloe said not sure as this way of thinking was very foreign to her and everyone knew it that's when Charles said…

"No, not Chloe good enough for me! Chloe you've always went all the way and over the top my dear. That's just who you are and that's the way this is going to be."

Chloe looked to her dad confused, as all knew with what went down her illness was running amuck as her Father then announced…

"You my child will have a wedding befitting of that of a queen with nothing held back, and know now no expense will be spared do you understand me"

Chloe was speechless not knowing what to do being all strange to her as she looked to Remy who gave her a nod stating it was true she would. That what Chloe didn't know is that Sasha at the war room meeting said that Chloe had secretly one night in one of their lil girl famous midnight teenage pj parties they would talk about their dream weddings and that Chloe wanted the fairy tale entirely, and everyone was going to see to it Chloe got it.

Chloe quietly as she tried to stop her soft crying while Remy kissed her forehead and soothed her she said softly an' embarrassed…

"I don't have the slightest clue how t' plan one"

"You leave that to me Chloe, that's what your old Popsy is for, you and your sisters and friends here will take you out for you to choose your dress, now when would you like to do this?" Charles told her and then asked

"Okay, umm… I guess whenever Remy wants too, but I'd kinda like t' wait till after I have the baby, if that's alright?"

"If chere wan' t' wait till a'ter she 'ave our bebe den dat's da way it is, any time a'ter dat is tre bien f'r 'im?"

Remy smiled and told her proudly as Sean handed him a beer

It was Sasha that exclaimed happily and said…

"Chloe sista, everything for some reason seems to happen for you on holidays, you were born on Valentines, You first met Remy on March20th Ostra day, then graduated college the following year on May1 Beltane, You found out you were expecting on Samhain, and now you got engaged on Yule… Chloe you have no choice… this is a sign from the gods, even the spirits from Samhain sent you messages and out right claimed Remy as the chosen one for you. Chloe ya gotta get married on a holiday too"

Everyone quickly agreed with Sasha that it had to be this way other then a still in shock Chloe who timidly said still shaking somewhat

"Okay, how do ya feel about say next year on Christmas Eve then?"

Chloe looked to Remy who said…

"Dat's wad chere wan's dat wad chere gets" Then kissed her sweetly and tickled her a lil which made her giggled out sweetly that they all beamed too and all started discussing plans

Over the many coming weeks Charles had started discussing things in private with Chloe and Remy about wedding preparations. Remy himself alone as took a quick weekend trip down south to announce to the Guild and Assassins that their leader and owner and boss The World's Master Thief has this time chosen a bride and will be their Grande Madame of the Guild and Assassins. The news came shockingly but all greatly thrilled that their boss has found a queen and that queen will also be bringing with her the heir to the guild and assassins, as Remy then told them the queen to be is expecting.

Remy came back with trinkets for Chloe of the south that she had never been there or didn't know anything about so was thrilled with the gifts he returned with of corals and gems.

------

Chloe now getting bigger by the day now in her end of second trimester and beginning her third shuffled her way into the kitchen to fix some tea, on the wet spring morning.

"Good morning my dear how is Miss Momma Dr. Coco this damp day?" Hank greeted her happily and helped assist her into the room by taking her arm and leading her to Remy at the X-Filled kitchen

"She be tonnes better if her back would stop hurtin'?" Chloe giggled happily

Slowly since finding out this news Chloe had been a tad more accepting of her expectancy but on Remy having proposed to her everyone could see a change in her that helped the old Chloe come back more so and more bubbly sweet as she had been before.

"You're doing so well and have such a great disposition Chloe. You just hang in there just a few short months to go before the lil one is ready alright" Hank praised her and explained as all would help keep her spirits raised, on Hank explaining pregnancy can keep some ladies down do to their physical changes when Chloe giggled out…

"And until then the lil one is turning momma into the incredible expanding woman" Making everyone laugh out with her as then all seen her for the first in sometime poke fun at herself which she was famous for.

"Hey sis wanna go shopping for the baby today, I seen these cute lil blankets I wanted to get some for Bren and thought you might be interested as well, what do you think?"

"Yeah ok, I wanna pick up some things for the wedding too"

It quickly became a trip all the x females wanted in on as usual, when Stacii came in for coffee. Sasha who didn't see Stacii come in from the door behind her as Sasha said…

"I want to pick up a new dress for the wedding too, seen some nice ones at Neimen Marcus and s…"

"What wedding?" Stacii asked when up until that point much of the wedding discussion were done one on one or in Charles office. Not to mention Stacii didn't pay attention to her surroundings and was always only concerned for and about herself when Charles said…

"Chloe's wedding! Where have you been living?"

"So what poor assed sap was willing to take this basket case on? Sides ain't it enough she's daring to spawn forth, not to mention if you mix raw sewage with stagnant pond water you're sure as hell ain't going to get Evian!" Stacii trying desperately to hold back her great laughter to the whole idea and scenario of her one sister's life

"And these are the wise words from someone with no college education, no prospects, no control of her life, and ignores the child she claims as hers when it is her 3 sister's that have been raising him and I might add doing an awesome job of it too!" Charles told Stacii as he casually took his place at the head of the breakfast table

"That may be true dad, but I'm still bright enough to know, that this whole charade is totally laughable, it's a joke!"

"Can't be that smart if you're stupid enough to let what's happened in her life have happened!" Chloe said quietly more or less to herself

"Chloe get a clue, do you honestly think this is really gonna happen for you?"

"Since when have you ever cared what's happened to or for me?"

"I don't! I just want you to see the humour in it that I do" Stacii finished and left to go to do her secretary job with her coffee

"Ignore her Chloe she's jealous" Sasha said leaning next to her sister then said jokingly to Remy…

"Stop that Remy, you pig!" Then stuck her tongue out to him and laughed with Chloe who caught the teasing and Remy said…

"Dat's 'nuff Sash Remy et Gambit know soeur de lil wan' 'im mais 'e all Chere's, 'e ain' dat kinda man!" Which made Sasha blush up and the room laugh that forced Sasha to whisper…

"Good one Rem I didn't even see that one coming!"

Remy laughed and then said to Chloe…

"Chere, Remy gonna do some work in da nursery while you out wit' soeur de lil?

"Alright honey I'll see you when we get back then" Chloe kissed him sweetly as she left with Sasha and Penny

"Remy dude does Chloe know about this?" Bobby asked as he walked into Remy's room behind Logan and Sean who were caring in a sledgehammer and tools and Pooky-Doo trailing at Remy's cowboy boots

"Non chere don'. An' Remy don' wan' mon amour t' til it da right time, like when she decide she ready too an' wan's t' live wit' Remy et Gambit, should dat 'appen b'fore dey get 'itched"

"Well I just think she should know before hand" Bobby said in thought as Logan said…

"Look Popsicle it's a surprise for Chloe and the baby so keep your mouth shut or I'll be more then happy to help ya" Logan looked to Bobby and chewed his cigar then hiked up his tool belted jeans

"Well Chloe needs to know"

At this point Remy grabbed the over sized spool of duct tape from his tool belted jeans and had Sean, Kurt and Logan hold Bobby onto the ceiling in Remy's closet while Bishop and Cable had him at gun point and Jon watching the door to cut any girl off at the pass

Remy then proceeded to duct tape Bobby to the ceiling when Hank came in eating a brownie and laughed at Bobby up there and started teasing him by holding the brownie slightly out of reach and saying…

"Sasha gave me a Twinkie this morning too and it's in my pocket…Now do you remember when you called me Snuffy!"

The men sans Bobby who now occupied the ceiling then took measurements and surveying the largest of the 3 of Remy's walk in closets on getting the info they looked for, Remy picked up the sledge hammer and drew it back to swing in one hard and heavy fluid motion and made a direct hit at just above his waist height. After 5 more hits, there was a hole in the wall and the men looked over the grounds that lightly raining day. Before too long they got the window installed.

Soon after they seen the girls had arrived back home, so quickly cleaned up as Val, Paige, Kitty and Jubes went in and washed the walls all down, on Remy's asking.

The next morning as Chloe on telling everyone her planned day and it keeping her busy, Remy and Kurt slipped into his room and did all the painting as Logan ushered in movers carrying in imported pieces of furniture from France.

"Sis is gonna love this Remy! I have never seen such beautiful pieces of furniture," Sasha said as all the women came up with the guys to Remy's room to see the special nursery done in authentic hand made teddy bears stitched with real gold thread, and yellow & white walls they had built so that when Chloe decides she is ready to live with him Remy would have an extra special gift for both Chloe and their baby.

"T'anks soeur de lil dey nursery dats' in mon Chere's room dat's basically a cover we guys 'ave been usin' so we could build dis e'tra 'pecial one.

"It's awesome Rem" Lorrie said happily

Everyone soon came out as Remy as usual locked the door behind him and everyone left to go start supper.

"Hey Chloe can you help Jubes and I figure out college coarses well more Jubes then me" Sasha asked her on entering as Jubes stuck her tongue out to Sasha who chucked her in the arm playfully

"Sure what's up chicka sis" Chloe said as she continued fixing dinner and everyone milled about the kitchen

"Well I don't know what I want to do?"

"Alright, but you don't have t' decided what ya wanna major in right away. Just take some coarses that interest ya fer now till ya feel out what ya wanna do later"

"Alright, I'll look at few then see what peaks my interest"

"What about you Sash, ya send inta some colleges yet?"

"Yeah I was looking at NYU and a few other's"

"Any one you're leanin' towards?" Chloe continued in her openly sisterly discussion with her lil sister

"Haven't made anything concrete yet. I want to go to the campus's and check them out first, maybe make a meeting with the Dean "

"Good, don't jump on anythin' till ya're sure about it" Chloe said then put dinner in the oven and found herself wrapped up in Remy's arms happily again

"Not going to girly sis I've talked to dad and he's helping me make arrangements to go to the school's for some interviews and campus tours in the next couple of weeks"

"Coolioz, what 'bout the rest o' ya? Gettin' idea's fer colleges?" Chloe asked as Kurt came up long side of Chloe and said in a whisper…

"Can ve talk later Chloe please?"

"Sure blue baby anytime"

Later that evening around 8:30 Chloe was in her room going through her bags from shopping and heard a knock on her door.

"C'mon in sweetie just tendin' t' some things don't mind me"

"Oh I hope I didn't come at a bad time?"

"No it's cool Kurt ya know ya can come t' me anytime dear, now what's up?"

"Vell, I vanted to talk to you 'bout all zis college ztuff"

"Sure honey what would you like to know?"

"Ummm… vell… i… it's not…"

Chloe seem him struggle and took him by the hands and had him sit on the sofa next to her on her getting her very expectant self comfortable turned to him and said softly...

"Kurt is there a problem 'bout goin' t' college?"

Kurt took a deep breath and said softly…

"I don't zink it's pozzible for me to go to college?"

"Why not baby? Yare really smart and any college would be grateful t' have ya" She said warmly that he smiled to knowing she truly meant it but said…

"Sasha vill be going off to college zoon, vich is awesome I'm zo happy for her, but I can't go looking like I do" He finally came out with his truth to Chloe who smiled in understanding and knowing what it's like to have set backs

Kurt continued and said…

"I came to you vith my problem cauze 1) I can talk to you 'bout anyzing , and you my brozers' greatezt love and truztz you! So I know I can truzt you too help me, and 2) know one fightz harder and can figure vayz around ztuff like you can vith vhat you have to live vith You pretty much an authority on dealing vith problemsz" Kurt told her then continued…

"Can you help me, I feel zo uzelezz, kinda like I have no vhere elze to turn and zat my life now haz reached it'z limit"

"Well Kurt I'm glad ya think so highly o' me t' come t' me with this situation. I do so totally understand where yare comin' from though… chicka girly been there her self a few million times… but if there is a will there is a way… sure I can help can you. Just give me a few days an' leave yare qualifications here with me. I'll look inta a few things for ya"

Kurt sat dumbstruck and happily shocked that Chloe would see what she could do to help him have a future and not left feeling left out or limited as she always had and did.

"Zure I can no problem geez thankz zo very much my zizter! Zis meanz zo much to me, I'll try not to get my hopez up too much zough, you know juzt incaze."

"Hey it's alright sweetie, but may I ask what it is your interested in doing? Like in the long run so to speak, it'll help narrow my search somewhat" She asked while shifting on the sofa, as of late and everyone seeing it as Chloe was becoming more and more uncomfortable no matter where or how she rested

"Zee zat's anozer zing I'm not zure eizer, like Jubez, vhat do you zink?"

"Yare great with books an' hands on I could see you teachin', or workin' with mechanics, it's yare choice really?"

"Tell you vhat Chloe I'll go into whatever profezzion you can find a college for zat would accept me"

Chloe giggled to his exuberance of finding someone to help him that she said…

"Alright I'll get back to ya in a few days an' let you know then ok?"

"Great and thankz again Chloe … OoOo I like the yellow! Very bright and it'z a happy colour" Kurt thanked Chloe then looked to the baby's room and complimented it

"Thanks I like it for that reason too"

"Ok I'll let you go zo you can get back to vhat your doing, I'm taking Zazha to ze moviez and I don't vant to be late"

"Okie dokie sweeties see you later have fun"

Chloe bid her farewell to Kurt and then picked up the papers he had left of his education and looked through them giving some thought to his request as she put them on her desk and went back to the baby's room.

------

A week later Chloe stopped by the garage and seen Remy, Logan, Cable, Bishop, Sean, Jon and Scott all in there.

"Well well well if it isn't the residential grease monkeys in their natural habitat… the garage, yucky" She giggled and walked into the room

"Hey darlin, you got a beer on ya?" Logan smiled to her and asked

"Now what kinda girly in law would this chicka be if she didn't come equipped" then said…

"It's on the counter in the back room here. Girly can't carry that much anymore. I got 'nuff issues carryin' m'self these days" And giggled as Remy opened his beer and drank half then held Chloe close to him as the guys decided to take a beer break.

"I married into the right family, I love smart women!" Logan said winking to Chloe as he stepped passed her into the back room

"So what brings you to the in Chloe words the icky part of the house, baby girl?" Jon chuckled and said to her as he hopped up on the workbench

"Well chicka girly here wanted t' see yas guys 'bout somethin'," Chloe said sweetly

"All of us guys?" Jon asked teasingly

"Yeah all o' yas guys here" She giggled then swatted him as he said…

"Kinky! Jon jon likes that, but hey we can discuss that in more detail after the lil one is here, Jon jon might hurt you" Chloe flushed up to a hot blush as her jaw dropped and Remy punched Jon in the arm that a play fight between the two guys broke out

"Alright alright boys put the testosterone away b'fore I drowned ok?" Chloe giggled and Remy came back to Chloe's side, as the guys knew Chloe didn't like fighting of any kind playful or not

"So wad's up mon amour" Remy asked and purred in her ear and being in one of his frisky moods then kissed her sweetly

"Well someone has come t' me who wants t' go t' college but is unable t' do that. So I was wonderin' if yas guys can teach him mechanics an' he can go t' college fer it t' be taught by yas guys, an' his tests can go through Scott who is a licensed teacher"

The guys all looked to each other rather shocked that someone would ask them all to be teachers and more so to be college professors

"Please it would mean a lot," Chloe asked again when Scott said…

"Sure I don't have a problem with it, I've taught college coarses before" then went back to his beer

The guys all discussed it and agreed they would all step in and help one of the students from the school to further their schooling

"Who is this person that can't go away to college like the rest of us kids?" Bobby asked having shown up for the tail end of the conversation

"It's Kurt, he wants so badly t' go and with seein' yas all leave fer college soon Bobby, and at the same with the rest o' yas next generations, he can't due t' his outward appearance"

The guys looked to each other then back to Chloe said…

"For you and Kurt, neither of you had to ask, consider it done!" That made Chloe beam brightly

A few days later Chloe found Kurt in the library who was with Sasha checking out the new books that had come in

"Hey you two"

"Hey sis what you doing?"

"Nada… came in t' see if they got the new V.C. Andrews yet"

Sasha laughed out and said…

"Yeah, you need to find other authors then just that one"

"I will when one better comes along" Chloe giggled and picked up the new Hardcover

"Hiya Kurt baby, Sasha mind if I kidnap yare sweetie fer a bit I need t' talk t' him 'bout some things that we had previously discussed, mentor crap ya know like how Betsy gets with ya"

"Yep sure, I'll catch you later sis, and don't hurt Kurt too bad, he's fragile" Sasha giggled sweetly and kissed him that he blushed up too

Chloe went and checked her book out and began walking out of the library slowly as she didn't wait to crack open the book and began to read it as she left the library.

Kurt went to check out his books and then ran out to catch up to Chloe who was now half way down the hall and had started to become engrossed in her book

Chloe with Kurt's help sat on the far steps in the stair well separating the dormitories and the faculty rooms

"I got some news fer ya Kurt"

Kurt looked at her nervous and a lil afraid she couldn't help him remembering their previous conversation

"Vhat is it Chloe I can take it"

"Alright, here's the thing, it was difficult t' find somethin'. I looked everywhere, even out o' the country colleges an' trades schools too"

"Yez and vhat did you find?" He asked getting slightly impatient

"I'm sorry sweetie… I wasn't able t' find anythin' in those avenues"

Kurt's expression turned to defeat and despair as he did have somewhat of high hopes and knew if anyone could help him it would be Chloe, when he said quietly…

"It's okay zizter you tried for me I appreciate it, maybe I could put in an application to McDonaldz or zomezing"

"Now I didn't say I stopped in my searching though did I baby?"

Kurt turned back to Chloe and looked at her confused and questioningly when she said…

"Ok chicka girly here stuck on the steps here … I need you to come with me Kurt"

Kurt chuckled a lil to her comment as she giggled and he helped her up and made her lean onto him to help take the massive pressure off her back as the two came down stairs and went to Charles office as Chloe had asked him to take her there.

On entering Kurt seen, Scott, Charles, Logan, Cable, Bishop, Sean, Jon and Remy who then came to Chloe and helped her into the room as she cuddled to Remy while he took to rubbing her very expectant and protruding belly and also her back

Kurt turned and looked to Chloe and said…

"Vhat's zis zweet Chloe?"

"Well I'd like ya t' meet all o' yare professors and yare Dean. Come time fer ya t' go t' college when the rest do, these guys here an' m' father will take t' bein' yare personal college! They will teach ya mechanics, engineerin', even chemistry, Hank has also agreed t' help ya but was needed elsewhere at the moment Artie fell on the playground and insisted Hank be there cause then he gets Twinkies if he's a good boy"

"You did all of zis for me Chloe?" Kurt looked at her damp eyed and beginning to choke up when Chloe beamed brightly and said…

"Coco always comes through, and know one knows loop holes an' how t' deal with limitations better then she does! If ya got the will, Coco always finds or has the way" Chloe told him happily as Kurt flew to her and hugged her tightly saying his many thank you's

"Its all good sweetie Coco has yare back"

"Is zere anyone'z back you don't got or come zrough for?" Kurt asked her as all the men looked at Chloe with a broad knowing smile when Chloe said sweetly…

"I never make a promise as yas all know, but… if I take on somethin' I always come through! Or die trying! So in other words t' answer ya Kurt … nope" Chloe said in her giggle and left the office on claiming she needed to lay down

Later that day Chloe made her way to the kitchen and seen Sasha there who also went through her countless thanks you's as she and Kurt had many college discussions but didn't know how to help him and now he could go to college too.

------

Each day passed and Chloe was getting bigger still and did her very best to get around as well as try to get her self and her room ready for the coming arrival. She kept her weekly doctor appointments and was dealing with her mood swings to the best of her ability. Though everyone seen it didn't take much to reduce her to tears so took extra care with Chloe. But mainly everyone seen how hard she was truly trying to deal with everything, including her practice, and unless someone needed an appointment, in the case of shots or an emergency she stayed out of her office and all knew why, and in fact encouraged her to go do other things rather then go to the office.

Remy himself cancelled all out of the house dates and resorted to in house dates of bringing movies into the house for her or spring time picnics to spend special alone time with her. Chloe now being a month and a half away from her due date he didn't want to take her too far from home in her critical stages.

Chloe came singing blissfully into the kitchen and spotted Sasha with Bren who joined her sister into the song as the girls visited and opted to have a bbq supper that night being the first very warm summer like day of the season.

"Sounds great Sash, you wanna fix a toss salad and I'll get to pulling some meat out of the freezer" Chloe suggested bubbly as she took her few minutes in getting off of the stool slowly

"How's about you stay here and cut vegetables and make the salad and I'll go and dig out the meat, you can't barely lift yourself" she giggled and began placing food on the counter for her sister to make the salad

"Alrighty works for me. Geez ya know, even breathin' is tirin' anymore. And m' back never stops with shooting pains an' always aches. …OoOo can you hand me the moo juice please" Chloe explained then got excited on seeing the milk in the fridge that her sister handed out to her, as she had gained a very strong need for the beverage all the time and Hank praising her for it as Stacii would still drink coffee during her expectancy

"Hey Bren luv, how's m' favourite nephew sweetie? Here Auntie Coco gots nana's fer ya" Chloe cuddled her nephew to her and gave him sliced banana as Sasha went out looking for supper meat when Stacii came in

"What are you doing?" Stacii said

"Giving him some fruit, what does it look like" Chloe said in a like duh fashion

"He's too lil for it!" as Stacii told Chloe what to do

"He's 5 months old roughly he can gum it, mind yare business" Chloe explained then turned back to Bren and brushed his hair back as he sat in his high chair and would smash the fruit pieces in his lil fist

"Look! He's making a mess!" Stacii said disgusted

"He's fine, leave him be! He washes!" Chloe said getting a lil miffed with Stacii

"I said don't give that too him!" Stacii angered and telling Chloe then snatching the food away from her

"Look! It's not your concern Stacii, I know what I'm doin'!" Chloe explained and told Stacii in her slightly miffed tone then turned back to Bren again

"You are so no authority on kids Chloe! You have no sense about you! Like just the whole idea of you having a baby! O my gawd! The kid is gonna be so fucked up anyway! It's parents are about as smart as a 9lbs. wet bag of hammers! Together! This kid is gonna be 18 and standing in the front yard staring at the sky yelling look boss da plane da plane… Furthermore, if you think Remy is gonna stick around after this kid is born you're the dumbest person in the world! This whole thing with you and Remy is a monstrosity of a joke! He'll never marry you! It's a ploy, to get you in his bed! Do you honestly believe for one split second he loves you Chloe? Know one can or could ever love someone that's only future is to die from their own hand from the very beginning of their life! If the hamster in his head ever wakes up for 2.5 seconds he'll take the kid and run… hell if the hamster stays awake longer he'll take the dog too… You're not mentally fit or capable of being a mother and or a wife to any man! EVER!" Stacii yelled all of this to Chloe who broke down into hard choking sobbing tears but what neither of the two girls seen was Stacii's yelling and immense brow beating to Chloe was that behind the two girls the x-kitchen had filled and heard ever word of what Stacii had said to Chloe and everyone in great awesome anger towards Stacii.

Chloe in her illness and mutation, and emotional pain as she cried hard slowly tried to get up while holding Bren. On standing up and clutching Bren to her Chloe stumbled a lil still holding tightly to Bren and catching herself first from falling then clutched around her tummy hard and gasped out in her tears.

"You little bitch! What the hell do you think your doing to her?" Sasha screamed and dropped the meat on the counter and came around quickly and took Bren from Chloe as Remy came to Chloe, as he himself was red faced in anger and hatred to what he had heard and held a still crying and clutching her tummy Chloe to him lovingly sweet.

Remy spoke softly to Chloe trying to calm her and held her warmly as the rest in the room milled about Stacii in great disgust. As then even in Remy's arms Chloe quickly clutched her tummy harder and cried out in a half screaming panic and gasped out loudly that turned into a heavy pant.

Everyone including Remy who was trying to sooth her now everyone took on a panicked look and looked onto Chloe who again screamed out and almost slunk to the floor and began to pant hard.

"This is it everyone! Chloe's gone into labour, Remy get her into the medlab now!" Hank and Jean said together in a slight panic

Remy picked Chloe up and carried her quickly down to the med lab as all the rest followed down into the infirmary including Stacii on her Father grabbing her and telling her…

"Your going too now get down stairs!"

"Oh thank you honey, o gods Hank it hurts so bad," Chloe cried out in a hard heavy pant before screaming again. Remy set Chloe into the whirl tub as she had asked if she could have a natural birthing and found out water helps sooth her back

"Yes my dear it will, just breath like I taught you alright and your Hank here will do everything he can to make you as comfortable as possible my dear" Hank told him as Remy came back bare-chested and dressed in now wet jean knee cut off shorts.

"Remy may I see you out side for a moment or 3 please? Now I'll only be gone with Remy shortly Coco sweetheart ok, remember what I told you, very slow breaths alright" Hank told her and she nodded her head too and did as he had taught her between her screaming. Hank took Remy outside to the waiting room where everyone else was

"Remy… my good friend sit down please"

"Wad's wrong 'Ank?"

"Remy sit down! I can't be long about this alright… thank you… okay, everyone Chloe has gone into premature labour" Jean, Cece and Lorrie then took a collective gasp of distressed shock as Cece said doctor knowingly…

"It's too soon! The baby isn't ready!"

"Ready or not this baby is coming, and it's arriving to day one way or another! Chloe had been so worked up down stairs it brought this on. Also, natural delivery is out! I'm sorry Remy but… there's just no way… She can't handle this premature labour pains, they are worse then the due date labour pains! As much as she is trying and so greatly too, has been the very model of what a great mother should be" everyone turned and glared hard and menacingly to Stacii for a moment then turned back to Hank

"Okay 'ank do wad you a'ter homme, 'e'll be wit' chere" Remy said in a worried panic telling the doctor to do whatever it took for his soon to be wife and mother of his child and then went to step around Hank to go back into the delivery room to be with Chloe when Hank stopped him and said…

"I'm sorry Remy … buddy… but… you can't go back in there… Cece, Jean, Lorrie if you would all please scrub up and assist me in the operating room I'll meet you 3 in there shortly."

"Wad you mean Remy et Gambit non can be wit' 'is mon amour?"

"Remy I'm so very sorry we'll will have to give her anaesthesia and perform a c-section. I'm sorry, but you can not be there for the birth of your child it's too risky of an operation. I promise you though as soon as it's over I will come out immediately myself and let you know what happened. But you can not under any circumstances go back in there now! You may see her when this is over with though."

"Remy et Gambit non can be wit' 'is mon amour t'ge'der when dere bebe is born?" Remy not quite comprehending what's happening when the couple together had gone to all doctor appointments together and both been looking forward to this and sharing it together now it wasn't going to happen

"That's right, Remy I'm sorry! Ladies if you would come and scrub up now while I go and prep up our lovely Coco. I'll see you 3 in the operating room shortly" Hank told them and then turned and went back into the room where Chloe was leaving behind a shocked and very worried x-gang for Chloe and the baby. Everyone then all turned to Stacii who looked bored

"Gods forgive me but I hate you Stacii! How could you do this? Chloe and Remy's baby might die because it's too soon! Hell even Chloe may die, and you put her in there right now! Stay away from us 3 girls, the kids, and everyone that us 3 care about! Your nothing but poison!" Sasha said in tears though yelling to Stacii

"Stacii if the worst comes to your sister and her baby, my daughter and grandchild so help me, you will be cut from the will and disowned, I'm disgusted beyond reproach with you!" Charles looked at her sickeningly

The men kept Remy on the far side of the room who was pacing heavily and wanting very much to kill Stacii now as the women all went over and sat with the guys staying clear of the poison that is Stacii.

The x-family worried and spoke quietly between shared prayers for Chloe and the baby that Sasha led them all on while everyone would also watch Remy cut a groove into the floor with his frustrated worried pacing.

An hour went by and know one had still heard or seen anything

"I hope Coco is ok, and her precious baby!" Penny said softly and then wept softly for her friend on her boyfriend Jon's shoulder who said…

"Bad things don't happen to good girls like that, she's a real good girl, and if any harm comes to my baby girl, Jon will do some hunting of his own!"

"Right after me your first Jon-boy!" Logan sneered and his claws popped out

"Hey, you all remember the time Chloe got upset with Remy and made him bury the crawfish he was going to cook for supper?" Kurt said in a tiny chuckle that other's that hadn't been there but started to started to chuckle and point out that's a very Chloe type thing she would have done when Logan said…

"Or the time she graduated college and the house was covered in so much purple? The whole damn house looked like it was covered in candy floss!" That put them all into more chuckles

"I remember the time, Chloe was quite young at the time and she would always wear her dresses, dressed like that everyday like she was going to a party but wasn't and would sit on the back porch making mud pies, she would get covered completely in mud… or the habit of bringing home every animal she found asking to keep it, damnedest girl for bring home strays" Charles said in his own memories and chuckles that now made Remy smile as he said in a soft smile…

"Remy et Gambit members dat first time 'e t'ok chere out on 'is 'arley, mon amour never been on one b'fore till den. She was so e'cited a'ter dat first ride… Remy et oui Gambit too knew she just 'ad t' 'ave a bike too an' be Remy's biker babe" Everyone commented they could believe Chloe getting that excited and now all knew why Remy had bought her the bike she loved so much and would never pass up a chance to take it out, till she found out she was expecting and stopped and said she couldn't wait to go out after the lil one came.

Many stories of Chloe's past was shared happily as another hour went by,

"Hank needs to get out here soon, I'm going nuts not knowing" Sean said as an expression of great worry clouded his face when he turned back to the room and walked away from the door Lorrie, Cece, Jean came out followed by Hank who was wiping his hands off with a towel.

Remy almost pounced on the sight of Hank who then smiled a lil and put Remy in the nearest chair and pulled a chair up next to Remy and sat down himself and said…

"Okay Remy this is how it is. Everything went well in surgery… Chloe is sleeping now, and rightfully so too. She will be required to stay here for at least tonight for obvious reasons… and I'll see how she does after that…" Hank trailed off and took a deep breath then continued…

"Now as for the baby, and yes everyone the baby is here now… though the baby is resting also right now. The lil one will be required to stay as long as the mother does, but both are doing well and there is no trauma to the infant. A lil under weight the baby is… but Momma will be able to fatten him up real good once she's awake and gets to bonding and feeding him." Hank finished as Remy now teary eyed hearing both Chloe and the baby are great and will be ok, and that his baby is finally born.

Sasha in her own happy tears as the rest all were now seeing a somewhat blurry eyed Hank as well get up to go back inside to check on Chloe and the baby she said…

"Well… what is it? What did my sissy have?"

Hank turned around quickly and gave a half smile then looked to Remy and said…

"Oh yes thank you Sasha, by the way Remy… she gave you a son, it's a boy!"

Remy then broke down into his tears on hearing that, while all the men slapped him on the back and Kurt in his own tears passed out cigars for his big brother Remy.

"Hank when may we see Chloe?" Charles in deep pride asked

"I'll have her wheeled out as soon as she has woken up and after she has bonded with the baby. So if you would like to wait around that's fine or you may go and I can page you when she does. It's up to you all, but I will be remaining here" Hank said and reached over and picked up the towel as everyone opted to stay and Charles turned to Stacii"Stacii go to the kitchen and bring up food and drinks, Sasha, Jubilee, Kitty, Paige and Val would you girls all go with her and make sure she does, thank you" Charles said as the girls marched Stacii out to get Charles request

15 minutes later the girls returned with Stacii with food and drinks as everyone sat around and ate while visiting.

"Remy what's the baby's name?" Sasha asked between bites of her sandwich

"Dunno soeur de lil 'e left dat up t' mon amour. 'E knew deeply she wan'ed t'', mais dat one lucky bebe t'ough" He admitted and finished his beer and opened another

"I'd say and o my gods tonight is Litha Summer Solstice Eve, that's awesome, does that mean anything Sasha?" Kitty asked happily

"It mean's Chloe has given birth to a magical baby" Sasha said and took a drink of her root beer

"The child is very lucky Remy, had this out burst happened earlier in Chloe's expectancy we could have lost him and his mother" Hank said as everyone looked and again glared to Stacii who rolled her eyes

"Well the name is certainly appropriate Cajun, the boy and you certainly are lucky to have Chloe. Just as Chloe is lucky to have you both now"

"Don't matter what my sis names him, I think we should all just call him Lucky, I mean his mother is Passion and his Father is Gambit" Sasha said as Remy jumped in and said…

"Sash right! Gambit never t'ought 'e'd ever find amour, let 'lone real passion, so 'e did get lucky, it 'tay's we call mon fils Lucky!"

"Vhat is mon fils Brozer?"

Everyone looked back to a very proud and beaming Remy who said…

"Mon fils mean Remy's son"

"Remy can I get you to come with me please?" Hank stuck his head out the door and Remy got up and followed into the room after Hank.

On entering Remy seen once again now a much tinier tummied Chloe who lay in a bed now and cuddling a small bundle of blankets as she whispered softly to the bundle.

Hank stepped up to Remy before he could cross the room to where Chloe laid Hank said softly…

"She's very tired and rightfully so. Don't let the dear get up yet. I'll come back in a few minutes and help you get her in a wheel chair for her to come out. Chloe is not capable of walking right now; by tomorrow she'll be able to get around a little with help so I'm going to have you put on the inactive list for the next 2 weeks so you can be to her every beck and call. Chloe is going to need all the help she can get in just getting herself around. She also has stitches just above her pelvic bone, so moving for her is extremely difficult and excruciatingly painful for her. Also Remy don't count on any physical activity for the next 6 - 8 weeks either, it's not safe for her. Alright, it's time for you and her to bond with the baby, so I'll be back in a bit" Hank explained to Remy all what has happened and will happen for her, not to mention what won't be happening for Remy which he understood. Then Hank happily patted Remy on the back and left the room.

Remy stood in the location at which he stayed on entering the room and just watched Chloe with the baby as he tried to register all the facts and that she had just given birth to his child, his son. The very idea had him tearing up happily again. He never had a real family ever before and what kinda family he did come from wasn't much to speak of. He never dreamed in neither Remy nor Gambit's life that he'd ever be a father, let alone a husband and by the end of the year he'd be that too.

Remy came back to reality as he heard very soft, warm, loving, tired, breathy tones say…

"Come here Rem honey"

Remy slowly began to approach Chloe as he smiled and grew enormously proud never having felt this kind of pride before. A feeling he loved instantly.

"Hey Honey, how's ya doin'?"

"Remy et Gambit was 'bout t' ax you da same t'ing chere. 'E doin' real good. 'Ow you doin'?"

"Tired, n hungry but Hank promised t' get me somethin' in a bit… did Hank tell ya everythin'? Cause I don't remember much 'cept fightin' with Stacii up in the kitchen"

"Oui 'e tol' Remy et Gambit, an' 'e 'till mad at you si'ter, 'e 'lways will be! Remy et Gambit 'ave no use f'r 'er at all, she not'ing but poison"

Remy told her and tried to look at the baby but was having difficulties incase he seen the baby's eyes and seen his own fear come to haunt him. Chloe seen him struggling with something and said…

"What is it luv?"

"Not'ing chere, 'ank say our bebe 'ealthy?"

"Uhhuh… a lil underweight, but said once I get t' feedin' him he'll be fine an' get some fat on him, ya alright sweetie?"

Chloe looked confused to Remy again

"Chere Remy et Gambit never tol' you dis mais 'e 'nervous t' see our bebe's eyes" He told her somewhat embarrassed as he really wanted to see his baby but so afraid to see the worst

Chloe smiled softly and said as she pushed the baby's blankets back and said…

"His eyes are just perfectly beautiful honey"

Remy smiled and kissed Chloe and asked in a whisper still a lil nervous…

"Chere tell Remy et Gambit dat our petite don' 'ave 'is demon eyes?"

"Well… first off… you don't have demon eyes contrary t' what ya think Remy an' no, his eyes are green like mine"

Remy's breath caught happily and then for the first time allowed his eyes to drop down to Chloe's arms holding the bundle and look onto his baby who was awake and gurgling to his mother softly. Remy's eyes lit up and tears streamed down his cheeks and he exploded in pride as he reached over and touched the baby's cheeks that coo'd on his touch as if knowing immediately Remy's touch of the last many months of tummy rubs for his mother.

"Honey could ya take him fer a moment please? I need t' fix m' top an' get t' feedin' him before Medical Sergeant Hank comes in here" Chloe giggled a lil as Remy was transfixed to the baby though chuckled to her words and happy to have his old sweet bubbly girl back now too and this awesome great gift she bore to him.

Chloe handed over the baby to Remy that the lil one cuddled up to instantly to Remy's chest. Chloe fixed her top and took the baby back from Remy and began feeding him as the two talked and watched the baby happily.

"Ok Hank where's my nephew!" Sasha giddy with happiness for her favourite sister

"Hold on my dear, I know your happy and very excited just as we all here are but Chloe and Remy need to bond with their baby first then they will be out. Just know one get Chloe worked up, she is already exhausted. Oh yes, by the way, is there any chance we can get some food up here for Chloe please, I suggest something mild like soup for today, tomorrow she can feed her cravings for whatever she wants. Oh yes and lots of milk, she'll need that"

Penny and 'Ro soon disappeared to go get her some dinner as 'Ro herself was in her constant tears to becoming a Tante being Remy's self adopted sister.

"Alright I'm going to go and see how the happy family is doing I shall return shortly" Hank turned back to the room and stepped inside and seen the family cuddling to each other and exchanging kisses and whispered words as Remy would kiss Chloe and the Baby intermittently while brushing Chloe's hair back while she fed the lil one in her arms.

"So how is momma and baby doing here?" Hank said happily as he came around Remy and checked Chloe's IV and then looked onto the baby making sure the baby was feeding properly and was about done.

Chloe handed the baby over to Remy and situated her gown over her again as Hank said…

"We have quite a crowd outside that wish to see you and the new edition Chloe, do you feel up to it?"

"Sure"

Remy set the baby in his incubator and then turned to Chloe with Hank's assistance helped her into a wheelchair. Hank then turned and picked up the baby and slipped into baby talk proudly before passing the softly cooing infant to her waiting arms and then stepped around and took hold of the handles of the wheel chair as he and Remy talked and joked, while Chloe sat and cuddled and whispered lovingly to her baby happily.

Remy stepped around and opened the operating room door to the waiting room as Hank pushed the wheel chair on through and Remy followed.

Charles was the first to approach Chloe in his own wheelchair and said…

"Alright give me that boy! Grandfatherly rights!" Before Chloe had the chance to look up Charles had the baby in his lap and beaming with pride

"Uhh… dad do I get a vote in this?" Chloe asked back to her very old giggly ways that everyone laughed too and so thrilled to have the old her back when Charles chuckling said…

"No not really!"

By Chloe's words everyone knew then Chloe had bonded with her baby and didn't want to part with him. Which only enforced everyone's pride and knew she was going to do just great trying her very best to raise him.

Soon the baby got passed around to everyone and all got to meet the new house member when finally as Remy sat holding the now sleeping infant Sasha asked again…

"What's his name sis? Gods he's so cute! Must take after Remy!"

"Don't make me slap you!" Chloe laughed out as Sasha dodged the mock slap and laughed with everyone else

"His name is Cheney Remy Etienne LeBeau the second"

On hearing the name she chose Remy had to pass the baby off to Logan as Remy reached over and hugged and kissed Chloe he never expected her to want to name the baby after him.

"Let's just hope he doesn't have his dad's charming ways' or I'mma need t' take a long walk down denial ave" Chloe giggled from over Remy's shoulder hugging him tenderly as he composed him self as Chloe's name choice cutting the deep emotions he was having a hard time dealing with for Remy

Remy pulled back as Logan very proud for his sister in law and new nephew handed the baby over to her as Chloe said…

"I feel so blessed t' have yas all… t' have Remy an' now this baby… I never expected t' be around this long t' ever be able t' have all o' this in m' life, I'm very lucky"

"Mon amour Remy et Gambit t'ink we should just call Cheney, Lucky wad Maman Passion t'ink?"

"It's awesome! What a Coco-fabulus idea, I love it! …Hank luv put his birth name on the papers and we'll make Lucky his official call name"

"I most certainly will, one Cheney Remy Etienne LeBeau a.k.a. Lucky coming right up!" He smiled to Chloe and wrote the name down

Everyone sat around and visited as Hank suggested Chloe and the baby needed to rest but if tonight went well he would release the pair tomorrow. After Chloe had her dinner Hank and Remy got Chloe and the baby back to their beds, and came out when everyone sans Hank left who then returned to the room with Chloe and sat to his desk and talked intermittently with her till she fell asleep. As the rest went down to bed them selves as it was now 11:30 at night.

Remy in his blissful ness fell asleep and awoke early the next morning around 7am. Who then quickly showered, shaved and dressed then ran full tilt down to the infirmary as students who all now knew of the new infant born the night before smiled and laughed to the X-man and one of their mentors exuberance.

"Mornin' 'ank is mon amour an' 'is Lucky bebe 'wake yet?"

"Good morning Remy, Chloe is still asleep as you can see, but Lucky here, he just woke up. Stayed awake well after Momma fell asleep too. I think he likes the night life like someone else we all know" Hank chuckled and patted Remy on the back as Remy looked to the baby who was very awake and making soft noises happily

"Can Remy et Gambit pick 'im up?"

"He is your son Remy, of coarse you may"

Remy picked the baby up and sat down next to Hank's desk as the men talked and Chloe slept nearby

"Mornin' sweet fella's" Chloe said softly rubbing her eyes in those warm singing tones that both men turned and seen she was awake now and both smiled to her

"Mornin mon amour" Remy got up carrying the baby to her that on taking the baby she set to feeding him right away

"Good morning my dear, had a very active night yesterday we did, now how do we feel today?"

"Tender, an' it hurts t' move, back still hurts too"

"No problem, I can give you something for all that pain, and seeing as how both you and Lucky had a awesome night of sleep, I'll release you provided for the next two weeks you both come in and see me daily, and do as Daddy Remy here tells you alright?"

"Okies, I'm just sore, hungry, and physically tired. I ain't in the mood to argue," She giggled as Hank said…

"And just how are those moods and voices today?" he asked and handed her bipolar medication

"Not bad really, none o' these pills will hurt Lucky will they?" She asked growing concerned

"No, I adjusted your medication till you stop feeding and the back meds are fine too"

"Great! Now I don't have t' panic" Remy and Hank look to each other and exchanged looks of she'll be just great with the baby and now everyone can stop worrying

When she had finished feeding Lucky Hank took the baby out of the room to get him cleaned up and ready to go home with his parents while Remy helped Chloe get on some soft flannel baggy shorts and matching tank top being just as warm of a day as it was the day before

Remy had Chloe lean into him as he escorted her out and met Hank with a now sleeping Lucky who Hank carried out seeing as Chloe was worried she could fall.

By the time the two men got Chloe up stairs in the elevator to the kitchen most of the rest of the house was up as well and milling about being now 8:30

Remy was about to get Chloe to her regular seating when Charles spoke up and said…

"Sean would you mind getting that wooden rocking chair from the back porch please and put it up to the table here for Chloe? It should be more comfortable for her"

Chloe about to protest when Sean said…

"Consider it already done Coco" And smiled to her as she said her sweet thank you's

"OoOo there's my lil cuz…" Jubes happily went off as Jubes, Val, Paige, Kitty and Sasha came rushing in and Sasha giggled exuberantly and said…

"He might be your cuz but he's my nephew can I hold him Remy please"

"Oui for a bit, Remy et Gambit want da baby back in 'is chere's arms b'fore t' long 'kay?"

"Understood daddy" Sasha took the baby from Hank's arms and sat to the table as Kurt came in and came over and kissed Sasha morning and played with the baby for a moment before asking if she'd like a coffee that she said yes and he went to go fix two cups of

"Now my darling daughter just what would you like for breakfast, you need to start to regain your strength" Charles said reaching over and patting her hand

"Yare not gonna believe this but I want steak an' eggs" Chloe giggled as she usually ate lil and next to nothing anytime

"Hot damn! A woman after my own heart, coming right up babe! Your fuzzy here is on it!" Logan said and got up to fix his sister in law a good Canadian breakfast. As 'Ro set a cup of tea in front of her and hugged Chloe gently and wished her a good morning then asked Sasha if she could hold her nephew as well so Sasha could have her breakfast.

"Chloe as we have already discussed you may go back to the gym in 6-8 weeks alright? Your body has been through a massive ordeal it needs ample amount of time to recover"

"Alright no problem, but may I at least go t' the hot tub?"

"Sure, it'll help ease the pain in your back. Just be sure someone is with you so you don't get cramping and the heat must stay low and you may only stay in it for 10 minutes a day, this way no infections"

"Thanks I may go do that a little later with Remy's help if that's not too much trouble"

"Non chere it not!"

"Guess I also have some real shoppin' t' do now. We didn't know if the baby would be a boy or a girl, now we all know" Chloe giggled

Chloe said sipping her tea and rocking gently in her chair when Stacii came into the kitchen and sat the table.

And great tension and silence ensued for the room on what she had caused her sister

When Charles passed the baby to Remy and he gave Chloe the baby to cuddle but now the baby getting squirmish and began to cry a little due to wanting to feed again.

Sasha handed over to Remy one of Bren's receiving blankets to Remy who held it in front of Chloe like a barrier to give her some privacy as she situated herself and set to feeding the baby as Remy gently spread the blanket over Lucky and the front of Chloe's breasts giving the baby privacy and Chloe some cover to feed when Stacii said…

"Must you do that here?"

Chloe's head snapped to her sister and said…

"Yes I must! And if ya don't like it, there's the damn door! Don't let it hit ya in the ass on the way out!" then turned back to her conversation with Betsy, Emma, Lorrie, and Jean as Stacii muttered…

"Figures!"

Chloe spoke up to say aloud to the all the girls…

"Does it offend any o' yas girlys that I feed Lucky here?"

Her response came to her from all the women in a matter of factly unified…

"Nope!"

Chloe then looked to all the males in the room and said …

"Does it bother any o' yas guys that I feed my baby Lucky here?"

This time her answer came in bass baritones from all the men including Remy and Charles who all said…

"Not a problem for us"

Chloe looked back to Stacii and said…

"Majority rules! The boy gets fed when ever and wherever he wants! … Oh and another thing Stacii, anyone here have objections t' me feedin' Bren banana's?"

This time it came from both males and females of…

"Not a problem"

"Just a minute Chloe, what is this? A problem with feeding Bren fruit?" Charles asked Chloe sweetly yet concerned curiously as everyone wondered what Chloe was talking about

"That's what originally started the fight yesterday. Stacii wouldn't let me feed Bren sliced banana's an' was fightin' me on it an' then would take it away from him" Chloe said then had Remy help her with her covering to check on Lucky for a moment as Charles looked to Stacii and said…

"You have no authority over what this boy does or otherwise Stacii! You had absolutely no right to interfere what so ever! You don't want nothing to do with him anyway, and have told us all this. Then with almost causing the untimely demise of your own sister and her infant… I am so very ashamed of you Stacii! Go do your filing. I'll be in my office shortly" Charles said as Stacii got up and casually went to the office

Lucky soon finished eating and Remy helped Chloe get situated again and removed her covering as Chloe passed the baby over to Kurt who had asked to hold him

"Mon amour would you like t' tell dem?"

"'Kay" Chloe beamed and kissed Remy sweetly and giggled then said…

"Remy and I have had lots o' time t' talk things over and we would like Sasha and Kurt t' be Lucky's Godparent's. We wanted t' chose someone younger then us both o' us this way should something happen t' both o' us. That's if Sash and Blue baby here want the job"

Sasha broke into tears and hugged Remy and Chloe thanking them as did a very beaming and proud holding the baby Kurt hugged Chloe and shook his brother Remy's hand then turned back to the baby and said in great pride….

"VHOOOOO'S YOUR GODDADDY!" That put everyone in a roar of laughter

That afternoon after Chloe had her 10-minute soak in the hot tub.Then Remy took Chloe and Lucky to the sitting room where the girls held a baby shower there for her.

She received clothes, and all other baby enmities for Lucky and things for her too of soft clothes to keep the pressure off her tummy for a while. Giving Remy a break Chloe sent Remy out to go have a few beers with guys saying she had tonnes of help with all the girls. When the men eventually all filtered in and deciding the girls needed a night off from kitchen duties the men all took over the kitchen and fixed dinner, as Sasha and Kurt ran out to the video store and grabbed a movie for everyone that evening

That mid evening after the movie on Chloe claiming she was tired and wanted to put the baby to bed and her to sit and rest. Remy got them both up stairs and half way down the hall when Chloe said…

"Honey? If it's all the same t' ya and with me needin' help as well the baby needin' extra assistance too, would ya mind if Lucky an' I stayed with you fer a little while? Though I would still have t' go t' m' room an' get somethin' fer Lucky t' sleep in." Chloe asked and said softly as she winced a little and held Lucky close who was slowly drifting off too sleep, while Pooky-Doo carefully trailed at Chloe's heals

Remy thought he'd never hear her ask those words but hoped someday they would come, even if it was a temp thing while still busting in deep pride to his Chloe, his son and new life said…

"Remy et Gambit t'ink it bes' t' mais didn' wan' t' over 'tep 'is bounds chere"

"Thanks honey. I'm kinda scared t' be alone with Lucky an' if he needs somethin' an' I can't move fast enough fer him"

"Dat's alright chere. Dat's wad Pere is f'r t' 'elp dey Maman" Remy turned her around in the hall and took her back a door to his room and unlocked it when Chloe said…

"I need t' get t' m' room an' get him somethin' t' sleep in honey"

Remy smiled softly and said…

"Remy et Gambit will see t' dat once 'e get you two inside an' restin' 'kay?"

Chloe smiled as Remy got the two inside and sitting on the sofa as the room lay in darkness. Remy stepped back and flipped the light switch on.

A light in a doorway in front of Chloe snapped on as she herself still sat in the darkness. But a light in a door way shone out and she could see a glimpse of a yellow wall. Remy wordlessly though beamed happily as he pulled Chloe up and tucked her and the baby into this side as he walked her and the baby in her arms towards the lit doorway.

On reaching the doorway Chloe looked in and her mouth dropped open as she looked about and seen the same colour yellow that was on the nursery walls in her room with white trim and baseboards then seen a hand carved crib and matching change table with the cupboards fully stocked. Also a rocker and teddy bears and numerous other toys.

Chloe looked up into Remy's eyes as she smiled in her happy shock

Remy spoke up and said…

"Now chere don't 'aveta go get anyt'ing non?"

"No honey she don't but I don't understand?"

"Chere Remy et Gambit did dis so when you an' Lucky or 'e should say if you and Lucky decide t' come visit Pere, Pere ready fer 'is fils an' Maman amour"

Chloe beamed brightly and carefully left Remy's side and slowly put Lucky into the crib and covered him up when Remy reached over the crib to a shelf and put soft low classical music on for Lucky to sleep and then helped Chloe out of the room shutting the over head light off and left a night light on for Lucky in his nursery.

Remy turned the sofa table light on and sat Chloe on the sofa and after placing her legs across his lap he began to massage them for her.

"I can't believe ya did that honey? That's so sweet o' ya, thank you" Chloe gushed and kissed Remy that he stayed wordlessly on and just continued in his task.

A short while later Chloe began nodding off.

"C'mon beb Remy et Gambit say it chere time t' sleep too" Remy told her and helped her get up and took her over to the bed and produced another oversized for Chloe t-shirt that she right there stripped down on him telling her to take everything off. As Hank had instructed Remy that Chloe shouldn't sleep with any clothes on her lower half so it wouldn't irritate the stitches.

Chloe tiredly took everything off and then carefully climbed into bed as Remy then reached over and pulled the blankets up and over her.

Remy stepped away from the bed and took his shirt off and threw it in the leather chair and grabbed a blanket and threw it on the sofa, then grabbed a pair of boxers and went into the bathroom. On coming out Chloe sleepily seen him milling back over by the sofa when Remy heard…

"What ya doin' honey?"

"Remy et Gambit gonna sleep 'ere mon amour"

Chloe pushed herself up on the bed a lil and looked at him and said…

"Honey I realize this is yare room, but it don't seem right, after yesterday and everything that's gone on, I trust ya, come sleep here with me, please" Chloe said soft and sleepily then yawned

Remy gave his head a hard shake and tried to deal with his urges coming back to haunt him of having her in his bed and he not able to get any sex from her for at least 6 - 8 weeks

He took several deep breaths and said…

"Chere, ummm… Remy et oui Gambit too t'ink it best 'e 'tay on da couch"

"Oh…" Chloe said a lil disheartened and was hoping he would, as she needed him to hold her and in great need of his security

Remy messed with the blankets a lil longer just trying to keep his hands busy and redirect his thoughts when he heard Chloe's answer and warm yet slightly wounded tone

Remy stopped messing with the blanket and took a very shaky breath then slowly walked over to the bed and around to Chloe and leaned over to her kiss her sweetly that in moments he had also climbed up and over the bed and over Chloe in a deep kiss as Chloe hugged herself to him and he had her embraced neatly into his arms and only the blanket separating the two.

The couple parted on their kiss and caught their breaths as Chloe said…

"I just need t' feel ya near me please"

Remy not able to deny certain things any more but was still hell bent on nothing happening till Chloe gave the word that she would move in with him. Remy answered softly…

"Oui mon chere amour, Remy et Gambit will 'tay wit' you. Mais dey will be good garcon." He told her softly and slid into the bed next to her and pulled her up and over into his arms as she cuddled to him.

No sooner had she cuddled to him Chloe fell into an instant serene sleep. Remy looked around and down into his arms and seen she flaked right out immediately, forcing him to smile broadly. Remy's thoughts turned to the life that slowly and with his quiet careful time had been carving out for himself with her and knew it would only get better. He kept these thoughts as he lay holding her till he himself fell asleep.

Around 3:30 am Remy was awakened by the sound of a baby cry, on getting his bearings and realized his baby had been born a day or so before and both the baby and his mother were in his room Remy slowly and carefully removed his embrace from a quietly slumbering Chloe as he got out of bed and made his way into the nursery.

Remy got to the side of the crib and seen Lucky was very awake and crying. On remembering watching Chloe through out the day before and what she did, Remy took to changing him, which thrilled Remy on seeing his handy work didn't turn out half bad. But Lucky was still whimpering and crying softly now from his wails from earlier. Remy looked to the baby and cuddled him into his chest and began wondering what he could possibly want now being 3:45 am.

Remy carried the somewhat crying baby to his bed and sat down when he glanced over to Chloe and even though she was a sleep the shirt she now sported began to get somewhat damp around her breasts, when Remy realized the baby was hungry and Chloe's chest was responding even in her sleep.

"Chere?" Remy whispered to her to wake her up to feed the baby

Remy got no reaction from a very asleep Chloe, and knew she needed as much rest as possible so Remy put the whimpering baby down on the bed between him and Chloe then reached over and pulled Chloe's top up and slid the baby over to her breast and got the baby to latch on to her.

After setting the baby up to feed Remy pulled out a smoke and had that while he waited for the baby to get his fill from momma

Two smokes later and a now intermittently feeding Lucky Remy figured he was through so grabbed some kleenex from his night stand drawer and wiped the excess off of Lucky's mouth then wiped the bit of milk seeping from a very unconscious Chloe and set the kleenex on his night table. Remy picked Lucky up and took a good look at him and had his talk with him …

"'Lright, mon fils, we need t' talk you 'ear you Pere… you beau'ful Maman dere she a 'andful, mais a very amourin' 'andful. Mais dere somet'ing else 'bout you Maman, see she very sick t' 'kay. So don' give 'er t' much trouble, an' 'lways treat 'er wit' re'pect and like a true lady dat she is, or you gonna 'ave Pere t' deal wit' an' you don' wan't dat." Remy laid it on the line to the gurgling infant who was now half sleep so Remy took Lucky back to his bed and left him there snuggled into his blankets. Remy came back out to Chloe who had shifted a lil but was still very asleep as he got back into bed next to her and took her in his arms and kissed her forehead then joined her back in their sleep.

The next morning Chloe was up and into the nursery seeing to the baby when a barely awake Remy sauntered in and seen her there in the rocker feeding the baby, when he came up and kissed Chloe good morning then kissed Lucky on the forehead and proceeded to sit on the floor with his back to the wall and chew on the filter of his lit cigarette, while talking to Chloe.

Chloe finished feeding the little one as Remy went out and put some jeans on and took the two to Chloe's room so she and the baby could get cleaned up and dressed

------

Soon the 6-8 weeks were up and Chloe now getting around very well on her own but though still stayed in Remy's room with him nightly though as of yet nothing had happened. In the mean time Remy had grown rather shall we say frustrated and was well past the point of just wanting her again.

"Chere 'ow 'bout we 'tay in you room t'night?" He suggested as his nightly urges were becoming so difficult he could barley stand it

Chloe held the baby to her as he slept while the couple came up to their rooms and Chloe in out loud thought said…

"I'd rather stay with you in yares" Remy swallowed hard not knowing how much longer he could deal with having her so close but so far.

Remy took a couple of deep breaths and said…

"If dat's wad Maman wan's den dat's wad's bes'"

The same procedure that has always went on in Remy's room that did over the past several weeks again took place. Remy came out of the bathroom wearing boxers as Chloe in his shirt lay in bed and the baby fast asleep over in the nursery. Remy slid into bed next to Chloe. Chloe then cuddled into his arms as always but this time began placing several butterfly kisses over Remy's cheeks, lips, shoulders and chest. Remy took deep shaky breaths as he then felt her tiny well polished jewelled hands then flutter down his massive chest and tight 6 pack of abs and then around the waist band of his shorts that surprising him she slid her hand gently inside his shorts and caressed him, making his body tense up and begin to sweat a lil.

Remy managed to lowly drawl out…

"Chere, Remy et Gambit t'inks it bes' if we bot' be'ave" Remy said slowly as his mind reeled and gave her warning and great caution. Remy tried desperately to get a grip on his enormously taunting urges. Remy and Gambit was both afraid of being too rough with Chloe and possibly hurting her so felt it best to give her warning as she played sweetly.

Chloe tilted her head a lil and looked up into his eyes that seemed to scream out lustfully and wantingly to her and begged her to continue though said otherwise. Chloe kissed him deeply as her one hand and arm went around his waist holding him to her and the other hand took hold of his member and began to stroke him gently. Remy felt as though all the air in his lungs was sucked out of him and not able to breathe at all feeling her touch him tenderly and kiss him lovingly.

In mid kiss as she repetively stroked him slowly Remy not able to hold back any longer wrapped his arms around her tighter now and pulled her flush up to him and began to very quickly kiss down her neck and shoulders then back up and kissed her lips hotly that left her breathless. Remy not able to control himself any longer pulled the shorts from his body quickly and then forcefully ripped the shirt off Chloe's back as he continued to kiss over her body fastly between licks to her firm hot flesh.

Remy held her nakedness flush to his as she continued stroking him faster then when she started. As he turned her over onto her back and he kissed down and over her tiny body then back up to her lips. Remy wordlessly with a look fixated on his features of a man on a mission come hell or high water was going to see it through, parted Chloe's legs speechlessly demandingly and placed his torso between them as he pulled her top half in closer to him that her hands both went to his chest and clutched his chest when he now had an almost death grip on her.

If Chloe wanted to get away there was no way of it happening he held such a purposely-hard grip on her. Remy without any hesitation entered Chloe's tight, crushing yet soft internal grip as he in great pleasure on first entering her, he bit his lip hard and grunted in a deep, hard, teeth gritting sigh of elation. Then began to pump into her. Chloe held to Remy's chest and panted hard growing dry mouthed and whimpering to being broke open somewhat again between kisses to his cheeks and chest then felt Remy's rhythm, as both body's melded and melted into each other in blissfulness.

Remy held her body tight and hard to him as he thrusted into her harder with each stroke feeling her grip around him engulfing and crushing him wantingly. The thrusts turned into hard deterimined pounding. Chloe whimpered, panted, and purred heavily while her eyes began to tear up to being drilled so hard.

Chloe blurry eyed looked up and into Remy's eyes that had long since been glowing somewhat and had glazed over in his deep lustful trance of full filling his great need of her.

Remy kept at Chloe and began to hammer into her at a drilling speed forcing her to now squeal and yelp as his embrace and hold on her tightened so she couldn't get away or remove him from inside her as in his deeply seeded need to have her and get his urges met. Chloe's eyes began to spill over in her occaisional tears as she whimpered, squealed, and yelped his name between her breathless pants. Her vocals grew a lil with each hard and faster thrust deep inside her; she began to squirm and shimmy herself out of his arms growing scared a lil by the look in his eyes. And the vice like grip he had on her that she couldn't get away from but just then managed to pull herself up a lil and kept him from adamantly slamming into her so hard when he tightened his grip around on her more so and pushed her down onto him hard and fiercely and never once skipped a beat in his hammering into her.

Remy not able to with stand it any longer grabbed her so tightly making Chloe scream out his name as his body reared back and slammed into her so very hard nailing her to the mattress breathlessly. Remy let out such a deep guttural groan and grunt that his eyes blazed outright momentarily as Remy spent himself deeply within Chloe's womb. Chloe now lay exhaustedly virtually motionless and breathless.

Remy practically collapsed onto Chloe but caught himself with a fist over her shoulder as he hovered over her and he shook his head hard and trying to catch his breath and regain his senses. Remy now more like himself again looked down under him onto Chloe and seen her eyes roll back to the whites and beginning to pass out as her small body trembled and shuddered. Now in a panic Remy tapped her cheek lightly and whispered more or less out loud to himself…

"Chloe, chere, mon amour, Remy et Gambit so very much sorry 'e promised you, 'e never meant t' 'urt you, se vous plait, please mon amour, talk t' 'im!" Remy began to beg and held her gently now as he spoke and seen she didn't come too but slipped into unconsciousness and then into an overly exhausted sleep.

He lay there for hours cussing him self out and kissing Chloe's lips and cheeks while whispering apologies, and hating himself for hurting her and believing deeply within himself that he had just raped his girlfriend and mother of his son.

Remy prayed so hard to the gods to forgive him though he'd never forgive himself ever for what he had done. Remy eventually loathed himself to sleep.

That night ironically Lucky didn't wake for his 3 am feeding. Remy was the first awake and remembered all of the night before and still killing himself inside, as he threw his jeans on and went in to see to a happily gurgling baby Lucky.

"Mornin' Lucky, you Pere is a jack ass! You know dat? You Pere is a 150 fir't rate son o' bitch! 'E tell you t' treat you Maman wit' not'ing mais amour, re'pect, an' like a lady 'lways. An' you Pere treated you tres wonderful beau'iful chere ever armouring Maman like a common whore las' night. 'E 'ates 'imself! You ever … an' you Pere mean EVER treat a femme like dat, an' so 'elp je dieux! You Pere will kill you! You 'ear 'im!" Remy talked to his son while Remy beat himself up at the same time while changing the baby.

Remy came out of the room after seeing to his son, who now lay in his crib happily cooing to himself. Remy lit a smoke and sat on the sofa not knowing how to make this up to Chloe or if he ever could as he flipped through channels on the TV. Then he heard Chloe move in the bed and then heard her sweet song of the morning hum a lil. On turning around Remy seen she had just then woke up so shut the TV off and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Mornin' Honey, you see t' Lucky yet?"

"Oui mon amour… Lucky is 'lright. Remy et Gambit wan' t' know 'ow 'is chere is doin'?"

"Honestly?"

"Oui"

"I hurt like hell all over" Chloe told him softly and moved very slowly as Remy looked to her and seen she could barely move now.

"Chere 'e so very very much sorry, mais 'e couldn' control 'imself las' night, 'e dunno wad t' say"

Remy hung his head into his hand in great shame

"Awww Honey, I'll be ok. I just any goin' anywhere t' fast is all. Can ya get me m' pills please? An' Tylenol, I need Tylenol!" she ended in a slight giggle that on her request Remy grabbed her pill bag and helped get her meds out and handed the pills over to her.

Chloe took her pills and laid in bed a tad longer till she could focus then pushed the blankets back and made an attempt to sit up. As she did she seen a few bruises around her upper shoulders as she began to look down her body she seen some around her mid section, her hips and waist, then seen her inner thighs and seen they were entirely black and blue. Chloe looked to Remy who had obviously seen all the smaller bruises and then the larger bruises on her thighs and grimaced in a sickly pained expression as his eyes began to welled up knowing he put all those bruises on her. Remy turned away from her and jumped off the bed and hauled off and put his fist through the wall and stalked out onto his patio.

Chloe got up out the bed and walked carefully slow over and put on Remy's tent like robe then followed Remy out onto his patio. Remy sat on the patio floor ledge looking out into the soft morning summer rain livid with himself. Chloe came up behind him and sat down next to him. She then leaned over and placed her arms around his shoulders hugging him to her as he stared out into the rain Chloe spoke softly to say…

"Honey I'll heal… It's no big deal, really sweetie. I know ya didn't mean t' hurt me, ya just got carried away is all, it happens… I fergive ya"

"Chere, Remy et Gambit bot' made you a promise an' 'e didn' 'onour it! Remy et Gambit can never be f'rgiven f'r wad dey did t' 'is life amour, it is a big deal!" He told her tense jawed as he lit a smoke then kept his eyes out looking to the distance

"Is there not anythin' I can say t' change yare mind luv?" Chloe asked softly and brushed back his long hair from his face when he said deadly seriously on exhaling…

"Non!"

"I see … well… what if I told ya I not only expected it t' happen, I kind o' wanted it t' happen. I know it's been a long time fer ya"

"Chere, you a lady an' Remy et Gambit know you just sayin' dat t' make 'im feel be'der. 'E also know dat mon amour never wan'ed t' b' raped or e'pected t' be bruised ei'der! So don' lie t' make Remy et Gambit feel be'der. Lyin' ain' you 'tyle bebe. Don' do it 'gain, se vous plait, 'kay?" Remy told her as she hugged him and he still beating him self internally

"Alright ya an' I both know yare right, I didn't expect any o' it. But I don't hold none o' it against ya! I still love you, I always will, in m' mind an' eyes no other man exists! If I thought fer one minute ya did mean t' hurt me, I woulda taken Lucky an' left yare room by now, an' ya know it, so stop beatin' yare self up honey!"

Remy then finally turned and looked to Chloe whose head was laying on his shoulder and her looking out into the rain as he had been.

"You know chere… you somet'ing else… Remy et Gambit 'as never known ano'der femme dat's as cool, an' tres magnifique as you, you an' angel!"

Chloe smiled a lil and shifted her eyes from the rain and looked to him and smiled brightly then giggled a lil too say…

"I'm just coco-licious like that" then her tones rang out in great giggles as she deliberately mussed up his hair playfully that forced Remy to shake his head that his long bangs fell around his face and cover his eyes again while blushing as he looked down and smiled.

The two stayed out there and talked awhile longer till Remy felt Chloe shiver and said…

"C'mon chere Remy et Gambit need t' get you back inside b'fore you get sick" Then he got up and pulled Chloe up and tucked her into his side and ushered her in as Chloe said…

"I really don't see the point in Lucky havin' two nurseries, seems rather silly t' me… mind if Lucky and I move in with ya now, like ya asked me, that's if ya know the offer still stands?"

Chloe then turned away from Remy and was about to go to the nursery and check on Lucky when Remy took her by the wrist and looked deeply within her eyes and said…

"You sure you 'till wan' t' a'ter wad 'appened las' night chere?" Remy still so mad at himself and deeply ashamed of what he had done

"Yeah I know it wasn't your fault Remy and that G baby has issue with self control. 'Sides it's really me t' blame fer starting stuff last night" Chloe said and admitted when he threw his head back removing the long banged hair from his eyes and said…

"Chere you never t' blame, it Remy et Gambit dat 'as or 'asn' control over any an' all situations you hear 'im?"

"Yea I do sweetie" Chloe said softly as Remy still could see she blamed herself for it and then said softly…

"Amour, anytime you ready an' you wan' too, you an' Lucky can move in wit' Remy et Gambit et Pere, no prob"

Chloe looked up to him and smiled softly and whispered her thank you and kissed him.

------

The following months were met with getting ready for Lucky's wiccaning and moving Chloe and Lucky into Remy's room, as well as the constant buzz of the winter holiday wedding.

"Chloe think you own enough stuff?" Logan chuckled and carried out 4 boxes as everyone was in her room packing her up and laughed to Logan's comment

"Not nearly enough, I need to get more clothes"

"Baby girl you insane sweet heart, you got enough to cloth a small European country or at least all the subjects in Jon Jon's care back in England!" He laughed and hugged her to her confused look

"Sis the wiccaning is this weekend before we leave for college on Monday, you ready for it?" Sasha asked and got excited her self

"Yep you seem just a lil happy about it" Chloe said on picking up Lucky and then picked up Bren

"Zazha and I are zo happy, and proud to have Lucky az our God zon, zank you zo much Chloe, brother ziz meanz zo much to uz"

"You welcome lil bra, it all good" Remy said and heaved out a trunk of Chloe's gear

"I think that about does it, now hopefully there will be room in Remy's room for Lucky, Rem honey and myself" Chloe giggled sweetly that everyone laughed out too and agreed as Chloe took one last look around her old room then left with the others.

The following Saturday evening was a warm clear one as everyone in the house filtered out side for the in house only family event as everyone gathered around and the students all sat on the grass off to the side.

Opting for this ceremony to be clothed Lorrie, 'Ro and Emma stood to the side as everyone else sat down with Remy, Chloe and the baby in her lap as Sasha and Kurt stood up and in front of Remy, Chloe and the baby. Sasha handed Chloe a daisy and gestured to the table to Where Lorrie, Emma and 'Ro stood by with a table filled with witching and practice tools of the trade in offerings for the baby.

Lorrie went and cast the circle open and called the quarters around the witches Kurt, Remy, Chloe and the baby marking everyone else out with that gold hued dome again.

Sasha then produced a bottle of anointing oil and said aloud…

"Lucky" And saying his Wiccan name and call name aloud Then both Kurt and Sasha touched Lucky's forehead to his third eye with anointing oil and said together…

"I name you Lucky, and dedicate you to a life of peace and love!"

Kurt removed his hand as Sasha hand stayed in place and said out loud…

"Bless this child who is the God himself, bless him, protect him, and give him a joyful life."

Sasha then stood back as Kitty, Jubes, Lorrie, Emma, and 'Ro each picked up an article from the table and walked over and presented the items to Lucky then set the item to the earth leaving it there and placed a hand to Lucky's fore head each as Jubes said…

"May you be wise"

Then Lorrie who said…

"May you be gentle"

Emma came upon Lucky and said…

"May you have strength"

'Ro came next and said…

"May you have courage"

Kitty lastly came to Lucky and said…

"May you never faulter"

And then all returned and went and stood back at the table

Remy then took Lucky from Chloe's arms and looked to the heavens as he lifted his son up towards the sky and said…

"Dis is Lucky watch over 'im, may 'e 'lways 'ave you amour!" Remy then pulled the baby back into his chest for Lucky to cuddle him

Sasha then went to each of the tools that were presented to Lucky and blessed them as she named the child presented with each tool and holding Kurt's hand

The lord and Lady was then thanked for coming, and Lorrie soon closed the circle and the ceremony came to an end as Remy held the baby and took him over to where the guys were now off too by the bbq pit, while Chloe picked up all of Lucky's new wiccan tools to go and put them all away till he was old enough to begin his path later in life.

Again the subject came up of the 3 sister's teaching many in the house that had become increasingly interested in finding their own paths. A topic of which the girls hushed as the 3 had spoke in private about it and was wondering if they were truly interested or if they seen one too many hollywood flicks, so wanted to wait to see it the want was genuine or not.

The following day Sasha left for college and had opted to live at the dorms during the week and come home on weekends so she could be with Kurt. But commuting everyday was a bit far from NYU everyday so worked out this arrangement.

Chloe felt kinda lost for a bit not having Sasha around as she and the youngest Xavier sister were the closest out of all of the sisters, but found herself quickly involved with raising Lucky and helping with Bren as Lorrie and Logan, Emma and Sean, and Chloe and Remy would take on shift work with Bren and Kurt would step up in Sasha place if all 3 couples had to be off doing things and couldn't take Bren. While Kurt himself took on the college coarse program that Charles marked out for him

Weeks and months quickly passed as Samhain came and went this time without initiates and a huge event. Thanksgiving also came on quickly as Sasha was coming home from college for 4 weeks and to attend and preside over Chloe and Remy's wedding.

"Hey Sasha bet yare thrilled t' have the break I know I was" Chloe giggled as she held Lucky and he babbled over his Momma's shoulder now him being 6 and a half months old.

"I am! It's always so busy and OoOo my salty goodness! Has Lucky ever gotten big!"

"Yeah he's gettin' t' be a goin' concern, I got Bren in here with me an' Rem honey, c'mon"

Chloe shut the door for her sister who dropped her things in the hall and followed her sister into the sitting room and seen Remy on the floor being crawled over by a just turned 1 years old Bren who was giggling away happily to his soon to be Uncle Remy

"Hey Rem, family life killin' ya yet?" Sasha laughed and threw a pillow at Remy as Sasha slunk onto the couch who laughed and threw it back to her following it by tackling Sasha and tickled her then came to Chloe and kissed her then took Lucky from her and sat down and opened a beer…

"'Ey you blonde bimbo! …Learn anyt'in' et you femmes 'igh an' mighty 'chool?"

"Nothin' that we two sisters can't try t' reform you with… bottom feeder!" Sasha joked with him as he flung his beer cap at her and she ducked and said…

"Next time Remy won' miss soeur de lil, an' now 'e knows why you si'ter's call you Ducky!" He chuckled and lit a smoke while wrestling the bottle from Bren who climbed up into his lap to sit with his quiet cousin.

"Ha HA!… page out of Coco's book … memo to self: have Remy erased!"

Forcing Chloe to giggle out

"You ain' got da balls f'r dat kinda dirty work petite, jus' 'tick t' da books an' let you bro'der 'ere take care o' dat na'ty 'tuff f'r you, Lor an' Coco, 'long wit' Elf an' Claws" Remy told her then leaned back into the chair and shut his eyes to sleep as the babies cuddled to him and was going to catch a nap with him.

"Let's go t' the kitchen Sash, Rem just got back from a week long mission a couple o' hours ago an' needs some z's"

Chloe and Sasha left a sleeping Remy and two sleeping babies on him as they entered the full x-kitchen

"'Bout time ya found your way back home" Logan chuckled said then fake threw a punch at her causing her to duck again

"Sasha my sweet Canadian Princess, I have missed you so much" Kurt exclaimed as he ran in and hugged and kissed Sasha

"Hey my Bavarian cream puff, we on for tonight and every night till I go back?"

"You didn't need to ask me zat Sasha of coarse"

Things around the house over the coming weeks with all the next generations coming back home from college for the holidays and wedding, as X-factors started flying in and them all staying at hotels in town, as countless shopping trips took place, while all did their best to keep Chloe's illness from over taking her, and Remy becoming a tad more nervous by the day.

------

One afternoon Chloe had decided to go out and take in the scenery and possibly get in some prayer time, with her hectic life it was hard to find time for just her. On her walk she came across her rock by the stream and sat atop it cross legged where she closed her eyes and began to listen intently to the sweet sounds of nature from the wildlife to the elements around her while she focused on cozy homey thing that make her feel warm and fuzzy. In her sweet blissfulness she heard a rustling behind her at which her head snapped about and seen Remy and asked

"What is it?" Half sensing and half knowing by the distressed look on her delicate features, and … well… Chloe's empathic she just knows things.

"Mon chere Remy et Gambit need to talk wit' you.. 'e sorry 'e bo'derin' you when you prayin'"

"Your never a bother Rem honey but I know when something isn't right, tell me luv, what is it?"

Remy came to Chloe and sat down behind her and pulled her into his chest and calmly but trying to hide his worry…

"Soeur de lil she been in an' accident"

No sooner were the words out that Chloe was out of his arms and sprinting full throttle back to the house in moments Remy had caught up to taking him that long due to his shocked surprise that Chloe could move that fast when she preferred laid back and relax we'll get there kind of tude about her but now she took off. Remy shook his head hard and smiled to her spryness and came running after her. Remy being 6'4 to Chloe's 5'4 tiny frame and super agility Remy could keep up to anyone. On catching up seen she was bawling and running at the same time. On getting inside Remy caught her in his arms and brought her to a side room that was empty and said…

"Dere's more mon amour lissen t' Remy, she in da infirmary and Remy will take you dere, mais first lissen"

Remy proceeded to explain to Chloe about the fight that had taken place while she was out and who did what to whom as he held her warmly while she cried and he whispered soothing words.

The whole time Sasha was in the infirmary Chloe never really left with exception to shower and change fast, even though many in the house would try too get her to go for a walk or at least come down for dinner, which she would decline. Chloe was beginning to take on the same sickly look Sasha was. It wasn't till Remy began missing his girl on his arm he brought in some movies and a TV to Sasha's bedside and Remy and Chloe sat and watched movies together while hoping Sasha would wake up. Chloe would intermittently take a wash cloth and was Sasha's face off and put lip gloss on her as Chloe would tell everyone…

"Just cause she's not well doesn't mean she still can't be girly pretty, side's it keeps her lips from getting chapped!"

Chloe had Jubes bring her a book for Sasha's room and read to her as well as have Kitty bring her some soup broth in a cup and would dip a corner of a fresh cloth into it and place it in her sisters mouth so her body would get some kind of nutrients. The other Dr.s and Lorrie would all watch Chloe look after her sister and smile, as when Kurt passed by the infirmary door it upset Chloe for many reasons that she thought of Kurt as a lil brother but also hurt Sasha, and not understanding how this could have happened when she had never thought of Kurt as ever being violent.

3 days later Sasha woke up it was then that Remy finally convinced Chloe to go to Club 54 and party with him and Gambit, seeing she was tense and he wanted her to relax for his many personal reasons.

For the next week on Hank insisting that Sasha use a wheel chair just till her body grew a lil stronger to keep her balance, The girls dad Charles every time he seen Sasha would challenge her to a race to the coffee pot.

One afternoon on Sasha and Chloe having one of their one on girly talks Chloe got bored of talking so quickly swung Sasha and her wheel chair around gave it a few good hard pushes and hopped up on the back of the wheelchair as Sasha screamed and Chloe giggled wildly standing on the back of the wheelchair yelling happily…

"Weeeee……… Like hang 10 dudes! …Surfs up… and the tides are bitchin'!" As the X-families heads popped out of doorways then seen and heard this spectacle and laughed out hard to the sight.

Chloe and Remy had previously discussed that the month leading to the wedding they would abstain to make the wedding night more special for them. Though Remy would still try to corner Chloe as much as he humanly could. Making her laugh as it did everyone else.

As the days grew on Sasha regained herself fairly quickly with good food and exercise just in time for Chloe and Remy's up coming nuptials

------

Two days before the wedding they both were getting ancy and then everyone would keep the pair busy and separate from the other as much as possible.

Lorrie had offered to take both Bren and Lucky that night to help give Chloe a good night sleep and seeing as she wasn't feeding any longer the option was there to let him go with others for the night.

"Shhh… 5,4,3,2,1!"

Chloe woke up with a start as her eyes flew open to the sounds of the men of the house Sean, Scott, Cable, Bishop, Bobby, Peter, Logan, Kurt, Warren, Synch, Leech, Skin, Jon jon and Hank all tackling her in her bed as they quickly blind folded her then flipped her over and cuffed her with her hands behind her back.

Chloe breathless but now squealing to let her go and claiming she hates them as they all roared in laughter. Chloe could feel one of the guys pick her up and toss her into the air and fling her over his shoulder, and knew it had to be Jon jon as he laughed with the other guys and would intermittently slap her on her tanned and firm, lace, peach thong, tattoo sporting wearing ass!

Chloe could feel herself being moved down stairs on Jon's shoulder and then heard a door swing so guessed she was now in the kitchen and heard Cajun words of…

"Remy et Gambit gonna kill you femmes you 'ear 'im!" Then heard…

"Chere!… Wad you wan' wit' Remy et Gambit's amour?"

Chloe could now hear all the girls and men of the x-house laughing as Chloe felt Jon lower her into a chair and then heard music being played as then her blind fold was removed and she was sitting right across but almost between Remy's legs from Remy who sat in silk shorts bare chested and also hand cuffed from behind. Chloe shook the cobwebs from her barely awake mind as the girls turned the music up and Lorrie stood over in the corner making margueriatas as all the other girls danced in almost see through tank tops and thongs around Remy. The men in g-strings danced around by Chloe. As Logan appeared and grabbed Chloe by the head and pulled her head back by the hair gently and had her drink JD then proceeded to pour whiskey over her top which she happened to be the only girl wearing a white one that on it getting wet Remy could see her firm tanned perky heavy breasts forcing the guys to laugh and taunt him with words…

"C'mon Rem you want her so bad you can taste it!"

As Penny came up from behind Remy and did the same to him as Logan had done to Chloe moments before and Sasha screaming and dancing while drinking margueriatas

"Chloe you know you can't resist a bad boy! You never could, wouldn't it be just so sweet to taste that whiskey"

"Shut up Sash!" Chloe yelled to Sasha

Logan grabbed Chloe by the back of head again and forced her to drink more whiskey just as Penny did the same to Remy

"Rem Dude, look at her, she's hotter then hell! If I was single I'd so be after her whether she was marrying you or not!" Jon sneered to Remy then tipped Chloe's head back and traced his hand down the front of her whiskey wet body slowly, that Remy's eyes fired up too..

"Get you 'ands off 'er!" Remy went to jump up as 'Ro and Jean came by and dropped him back into the chair again and forced him to drink more whiskey when they all came out holding bottles of champagne and shaking the bottles up to popping the corks and spraying down Chloe and Remy.

The girls with scarves and feathers and would brush them across Remy's chest as the men would run their hands over Chloe slowly and on both sides would take turns feeding the two in the middle large sums of booze. Chloe would scream at them she'd get even and Remy did the same till eventually the voice just became Chloe's and Remy now staring lustfully over at Chloe's alcohol soaked image with her tank top plastered to her and drenched locks over her nearly bare shoulders. Which threw a smile on all the men as it did the women and then all took to Chloe seeing as they accomplished their goal in setting Remy off and now only fixated on wanting Chloe and badly!

The forced party continued as all seen Chloe consume even more alcohol and become more deosil then in the partied x-friends endeavour grabbed some bottles of booze and all said at the door…

"Good night, sleep sweet of wet dreams!" then all ran out laughing hysterically teasing the soon to be wed friends leaving the pair sitting still across from each other soaked in booze. Remy feeling warm from all the booze and a more then very drunk Chloe who was shaking her head trying to get her bearings then looked up too Remy in front of her who had a wanting smirk on him then to her surprise his eyes glowed outright as she heard the x-friends filter back in just as Remy had picked the hand cuff lock he was wearing and Chloe looked back blurry eyed to Remy and he finished removing the cuffs then crooked his hand and brought her drunk gaze up to meet his and licked her lips sweetly and drawled out…

"Remy et Gambit see you in 2 days chere at da end o' dat aisle… 'e's know you'll t'ink o' 'im mon amour" Then got up and went to the counter and picked up a bottle of whiskey and took a drink to then leave with everyone. Chloe now sat in the dark and alone, drunk and not understanding what happened.

Chloe looked drunken and hazily about the room as the room began to spin

"Holy shit! … Come here Rem you have got too check it out," Logan hollered whisperingly as he was the first to step into the kitchen the next morning.

One by one they all slowly and quietly stepped into the kitchen and seen a very passed out Chloe still hand cuffed in the chair like the night before.

"Damn! Care Bear didn't even know what hit her?" Cable said in a chuckle that everyone joined in on

"'Ey mon amour didn' even 'ave a clue Remy et Gambit was in on it till da very end, 'e feels kinda bad 'bout dat, mais damn it was so smoot'"

"Rem you gotta take off till the day after tomorrow before she comes too. We'll all look after her and Lucky alright" Lorrie told him as he grabbed his bike keys and duffle bag. Having made prearranged plans to live in the boathouse on the other side of the Mansion grounds till the wedding.

Bishop uncuffed Chloe then tousled up her hair and chuckled seeing her like that as Jon came and picked her up as he laughed and took her up to her room to sleep it off

5 hours later and Remy having called Logan's cell twice to see how Chloe was and finding out she hadn't woken up yet that it kept the X-family in stitches till the kitchen door opened slowly and Chloe having showered and changed walked in and said…

"Shhh nobody move … wait… no… it's me that's moving isn't it? ok, you may proceed with what yas all were doin'… damn! I need another shower. I feel like I slept in a brewery and used fer a dip stick!" Chloe turned and left to go shower again. On the kitchen door shutting they all burst out laughing hard. Logan called Remy back and told him she's kinda sorta up and what she said making him laugh out loud hard.

By late evening Chloe made her second appearance still moving very slowly as she entered the kitchen and made some tea…

"Shhh… Where's my son?"

Lorrie trying to hide her laughter said…

"The senior girls are watching him, it's cool"

"Awesome sista chicka… memo to me, must kill Rem honey … did you see that? he left me there?… geez what a hubby he'll make! Likely throw me to the enemy in a time o' crisis!" Chloe groaned in her mumbles and searched for tea bags as all heard her say that and knew it hurt her a lil and all grew some solumn

"Ummm… Coco… we were all just playin' with ya… you know… so was Rem, we all just wanted to have fun and party with ya… and make you be the sole center of attention, not like you need help with that though" Jon said as he came up and gave her a huge hug

"Yeah yeah I know it's cool" Chloe said softly and trying to hide the hurt in her tone then said…

"I won't forget and I shall get even with each and everyone of you involved so sleep with one eye open cause you won't know where or when it will happen" Then burst out in giggles wickedly then grabbed her head and winced in pain as the rest all laughed with her as she let them all know she seen their humour in it but would still get even.

What none of them did know was Chloe was actually really deep down hurt by what had taken place. She had always thought of and treated them all like friends and family and they all did this. It made her feel as though she was a side show attraction and was being mocked by her party, fun and flamboyant ways. Not to mention at that moment Chloe now realized she was there for everyone's entertainment purpose's that when they got bored they could poke fun at her. Chloe thought all this as she milled about the kitchen and everyone laughing about the nights before events as Chloe stayed quiet on the matter. Chloe did her best to pretend other wise being around everyone else so ate and then went back to her room locked the door and slept till the next day.

Chloe's appearance the next she acted as though nothing had happened and went about her usual chaos getting ready for her wedding the next day.

------

The next day Chloe was up and shower and getting ready for her wedding that early afternoon as women milled about her and her room ushering other girls, and telling people to leave Chloe alone all knowing she was already nervous.

Chloe stepped into her custom made pale lavender and cream lace dripping Victorian country style dress. As she then adjusted her hair as Jubes said…

"Told ya Chloe you'd get to take this trip" Then hugged Chloe a lil as all morning Chloe stayed quiet trying to keep her calming thoughts as the voice ran amuck and she shook of nerves.

Chloe then picked up her Victorian country style lace dripping wedding hat like veil which was also custom for her, then slipped on her shoes.

Sasha soon ushered everyone out after placing a phone call down to Logan Remy's best man.

Like with her wedding part Sasha set them up in a procession line and Remy had reappeared and stood down at the end of the aisle dressed to the nines in his tux.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Your mother, your sisters, all of your friends and I are so very proud of you. All you achievements and accomplishments. What the world has dealt you, you have come out on top time and again fighting, you're an inspiration to us all. The spirit you have shown us is amazing. I know the other night had hurt you even if you had never told anyone, but they didn't mean to hurt you, they just wanted to share in your very infectious fun flamboyant ways that you lovingly genuine sweetness you show all of us. And wanted to return that love that you give them, they never meant to mock or make fun of you, they love you Chloe. They just don't know how to do it in the same soft gentle and sweet style that you lovingly have type of way you do, so it got seriously out of hand on their part" Charles explained

"I know dad I'll get over it"

"My dear I just want you to know that know matter what happens I am and always will be there for you, I am not giving you away I could never give away my passion, you could say… I'm loaning you out" Charles said in a slight chuckle, which made Chloe giggle out to his words

"Thanks dad, it's great t' know I've been owned!" Chloe laughed harder

"You ready my ever loving passion" Charles said to her getting choked up as he took another trip down memory lane in his mind and tears began to well up in his eyes

"Yeah I've waited ferever and never thought this would happen, I'm as ready as I'm gonna get"

"Chloe stepped out from behind the door from checking her wedding dress and picking up her white roses as Charles beamed on seeing her in her wedding dress and said…

"This is a fairy tale come true! You look like a queen." It was Chloe that grew mist eyed and said…

"Popsy please don't make me cry I'm tryin' so hard not too" As her own eyes began to well up now

Charles took Chloe's hand and walked her around the corner and stood just off to the side out of sight from the open back chapel doors.

Sasha stopped before the alter she turned and parted the path by gesture with her arms opening slowly as all the men and women parted leaving the males to one side and the women to the other side.

The parties all then stood where in rehearsals they were instructed too, with now all eyes in the Chapel on Sasha as she turned back to the alter and whispered a prayer then made her way around and stood up behind the alter.

It was the climax of the Irish wedding song and Sasha looked out and to the back to the opened Chapel doors on doing so directed everyone to do the same as Chloe and Charles appeared holding hands sweetly with her father as he escorted his daughter up the aisle as the crowds gasped in awe and wept to the girl that was to never have this day but yet here she and the day was, and they all looked to Remy who appeared to have stopped breathing on sight of Chloe. While Charles in his wheel chair to where Sasha had instructed him to do so away from the alter.

Having Chloe placed now where she should be the music subsided and faded out. Sasha wordlessly then looked over the crowd and gracefully motioned with her hands for everyone sans the wedding party to sit down.

Chloe and Remy then approached each other from opposite directions to stand at the altar. There they join hands and came forward and together faced the Priestess.

Sasha then looked over and onto Chloe smiling broadly for a moment as Chloe smiled back in sisterly fashion from a lil sis to another to tell Chloe I'm so happy and proud of you and that she still has Chloe's back.

Sasha then looked to Remy and gave him a look as if to say, well… welcome to the family… bottom dweller! Which Remy caught her smiled meaning and smiled broadly too as if to say teasingly t'anks, …you over educated Duck!

Her eyes then briefly skimmed Kurt's looking ever so deeply into his then back to Chloe and Remy quickly. Sasha spoke clearly into her pinned microphone…

"Who thou approach this sacred time, are you properly prepared?"

Chloe and Remy spoke clearly to answer together,

"We are"

Sasha then replied with

"Then we do welcome thee"

Chloe and Remy together then stepped up to and approached the front of the arch as then Sasha began her sermon. The Priestess spoke warmly to say…

"Ever does the wheel turn and through each of our lives we seek many things. One of those is to find our mate and if we are lucky it is so. So it is with Chloe Colleen Xavier and Rembrandt Etienne LeBeau… Thus we gather today to celebrate with them as they commit one to the other and we witness the binding of their hands in the Light of their Love…

Thus it is and thus it has always been, that man and woman are created equal and in all things, are equal. However, when man interfered with this equality in times past, it was thought that if one married, the woman became the chattel of the man, bound to obey and be subservient in all things on his whim. His wife was to be protected and to be provided for but never be as an equal. Now in our enlightened times, we know and attest the equality of all except in that which one lacks, the other redeems, and that which they share, they share in abundance…

So it is that there be but three duties that we must acknowledge: To Love, to Respect, and to Honour…

These be the Mystery for without these three, there be naught but a husk, empty and devoid of Light…

Love, for without love there is no union and their children will be born into despair...

Love, for without love, the union has no base and so must surely fall…

Love, for without love, the nourishment which is each their due, shall be denied…

Respect: respect is the key of freedom within their bonds, for each must acknowledge the individuality of the other and know that though they attest to each other, yet are they each are responsible for their own decisions and their own opinions…

Honour: honour is to rejoice in the light each of you brings into this world, as well as, to each other's lives...

So these three it be and so are they challengedNo more is this seen than in their Love and never more than in the case of these two beloved here. Thus do we delight in their joining." Sasha stops her sermon and flips over a page in her B.O.S. as Lorrie steps over to Chloe and takes her bouquet then steps back again.

Sasha turns to the couple at the front of the Arch from her pulpit and said…

"Chloe, is it your wish that this Rite proceed and that your hand be joined with this man's?"

Chloe weepy eyed in shakily bubbly giggled tones answered …

"It is!"

Sasha looked to Remy and said…

"Remy, is it your wish that this Rite proceed and that your hand be joined with this woman's?"

"Oui" He beamed

Sasha taking a deep breath keeping her composure says to the couple…

"Then as you have asked freely, so shall it be."

Sasha looked back to Remy and asked…

"Remy, in the sight of the Gods and in the full Light of their truth, do you so vow to Love Chloe and cherish Her, to honour her heart, to respect her being and to ever regard her in the Light of your Love. To care for her and provide for her needs all that you can, as long as you both shall live?"

Remy looked to Chloe then and deeply within her eyes and said strongly…

"Remy shall, an' 'e shall 'lso present t' 'er m' amour an' m' pledge t's chere dat… Once upon an 'ncient time

In a land by an azure sea

Da kingdom 'ad a princess

Mais 'er prince was yet t' be

'Er castle was a wonder o' gold

A mountain's snowy peak it crowned

Da princess searched many di'tant lands

'las, still no prince was t' be found

Da princess sighed in sleep one night

'Nd, in a watercolour dream

She saw a 'andsome man in shining white

By an emerald 'tream.

As she gazed int' 'is eyes

Da dream faded int' gray

Da princess 'woke in ruby's dawn

Wit'in 'er 'eart, 'is image did 'tay.

Dat night in da castle a ball was 'eld

Da princess danced all night

Da gala was grand! Music an' laug'ter reigned!

Mais, when da sky met mornin's light...

Da princess was ax'ed t' dance 'gain!

'is armour was like sun's beam!

She looked upon 'im in wonder --

It was the Knightly Prince da dream!

Dey were married in grand ceremony

Dey began a life dat was new!

Da kingdom at long last 'ad a princess an' prince

Da princess' dream at long last came true!

He told her then place a 25 solid carat diamond ring on her wed finger all knowing then Remy meant business as know one had away of find gems of that grandeur then Remy did and had it imported and it fashioned into the ring she now wore.

On Sasha knowing this then began to silently weep with silent tears streaming down her cheeks as Chloe spoke to say…

"My Love, I accept your pledge, and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magick of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

Sasha smiled to Chloe in supporting her sister as did Lorrie.

Sasha spoke up again this time to Chloe and said…

"Chloe, in the sight of the Gods and in the full Light of their truth, do you so vow? To Love Logan and cherish him, to honour his heart, to respect his being and to ever regard him in the Light of your Love. To care for him and provide for his needs all that you can, as long as you both shall live?"

Chloe tearfully replied…

"I shall and I shall also present to him my love and this pledge. Of my heart…

As a lil' girl I dreamed...

Of a white dress, and long isle,

My Romeo at the end waiting for me...

As a teenage I dreamed...

Of a white dress, long isle, and lots of flowers,

A Prince at the end of the isle

Smiling as I walk down...

In college I dreamed...

Of a white dress, long isle, lots of flowers, and huge reception

A dark haired knightly champion at the end of the isle

Waiting, smiling, anticipating...

Then came you...

I dreamed again...

Of a white dress, long isle, lots of flowers, and huge reception

And in that dream it was you waiting for me at the end of the isle

Waiting, smiling, anticipating,

Fulfilling all the dreams I've had for years...

Bringing a love I never knew existed into my life

Bringing my dreams to reality...

Showing me dreams are reality and truly do come true!"

Then presented to him a ring token of her love and placed it on his wed finger.

Chloe finished, as now there was not a dry eye in the room including Remy as Chloe bared her soul, passion, and dreams before them all openly

Remy replied gently to Chloe…

"My Love, I accept your pledge and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

Sasha said to them both happily…

"So be it! Your Vows have now been heard by all. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. Now placed, they represent a seal of your love and respect for each other. By your love have you so sworn and in the Light of Truth has it been witnessed."

Sasha then with cord in hand stepped down from her pulpit and stands in front of the couple and binds their hands together gently and says…

"In the Light of the Gods, are you so bound, each to the other, unto all of your days

Behold all here assembled, bear witness that Chloe Colleen, daughter of Charles Xavier, sister too Lorrie, Stacii & Sasha Xavier hereby give their blessing to this union to Rembrandt Etienne LeBeauon this day. With oaths to each other and so are their hands fasted, each to the other unto the end of their days. But know too that with the binding of these two hearts a new family is formed. A family created of love and trust. One that consists of not just of Chloe and Rembrandt but to all of their blood as well."

Sasha stepped back and picked up the chalice, then stepped back to the couple again offering it to both Chloe and Remy saying …

"This is your first drink together as man and wife. May you never thirst"

Sasha then picks up a basket of bread and offers it to the couple while saying…

"This is your first food together as man and wife. May you never hunger."

Lorrie then happily steps up and takes the besom and places it on the ground then steps back as Sasha says to the couple…

"And this will be your first act of working together as Husband and Wife"

Chloe and Remy together jump the broom and they take their places back in front of the Priestess

Sasha happily looking out over the crowds, wedding parties, and couple again now with her voice raised in great jubilation and in great pride says…

"Rejoice and be merry! A new star adorns the heavens. As it is said, so shall it be and so it is done!

We thank the elements of life for their attendance this day and ask they go forth and herald this union. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other, the love for which all men and women long. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home that they establish be such a place of sanctuary for their family. And may their two rings symbolize the spirit of undying love in the hearts of both of them.

You may kiss."

Sasha finished as Remy gently pulled Chloe close to him and pulled the small piece of veil up and over her and took her in such a kiss that he swung her around and dipped her lowly when Logan tapped Remy on the shoulder and Jon said…

"Umm… Dude! Save me some!"

Making Chloe blush and beam brightly as she giggled out and it echoing in the chapel

Their night of partying soon ensued and as previously discussed opted to wait till the following after noon to go away on their honeymoon being it Christmas day and wanted to have Lucky's first Christmas at home.

The night was filled with toasts, dancing, food and champagne.

Lorrie and Logan kept Bren for the night as Sasha and Kurt kept Lucky for the night to let Remy have the night to consummate and unite the couple's vows.

By the next morning a fresh faced Chloe appeared into the kitchen with Sasha talking away while Remy held Lucky and talked with Kurt.

"Still trying to compute all that's happened sis?" Sasha said with a warm smile as Chloe winced a lil to the voices in her head while sorting through her pills

"Yeah, it's seems all so surreal to me"

"I know it does my dear, in time it'll sort it's self out for you" Charles said grabbing some coffee and followed out behind the girls into the sitting room for Christmas morning

Before too long Lucky was drooling on paper right along with Bren as Remy and Chloe said their goodbyes to everyone and they would be back in a week and left for the airport

Over the coarse of the week things at home went on as usual. Chloe sent a post card from the plantation and said she couldn't get over all the servants Remy had. That he even had a live in chef! And that Remy told her it's her house now and to do whatever, whenever she wanted and any where in it! Then Remy presented Chloe and Lucky to their entire guild and assassin members which they also ruled over though on the post card just wrote "Remy's people" and was introduced as the Grand Madame and Master Lucky which made her giggle out. Chloe was immediately accepted by everyone she met.

On their honeymoon over and taken the trip back to New York, Chloe beat the mail and laughed when Remy, Lucky and her came in from the side door and Sasha walking in right after them from getting the mail and showed them the post card had just came. Making everyone laugh.

------

Remy, Chloe and Lucky made it back the afternoon day before New Years. Wanting to avoid any much more of the holiday travel rushes.

As all the fractions had stayed in town for two weeks for holidays as well they all opted to go into New York City for the New Years event. Where as Charles, Stacii, Logan and Lorrie, Remy with Chloe and Lucky, Sasha and Kurt decided they wanted to have just a new years with the immediate family as Sean had on talking with the 3 sister's wanted to take Bren into town as well with him and Emma on a family outing.

Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha put on a small feast commenting this is the smallest meal they've had to cook in ages so welcomed the lil additional preps having time for it. The girls dressed the table special with the occasional silver and crystal, with the good china. Lit many candles throughout the room giving it a very warm cozy inviting mood for wonderful conversation.

Lorrie went out and called the men in for dinner as Remy put Lucky in the gated play area so everyone could keep an eye on him.

"This is wonderful. I'm so thrilled for you girls! You have come such along way. I suppose particularly Lorrie and Chloe more so, neither of you expected on coming to New York some years back that you Lorrie would have married, nor you Chloe and have a son as well... And now with Sasha in college… I'm so proud" Charles gushed during dinner

"Well honestly Popsy us girls really didn't know what to expect on us coming down here either" Lorrie admitted then passed Logan the meat platter

"No doubt darlin' same as none of us here even knew Chuck had kids!" Logan said in a chuckle that everyone laughed too

"Surprise! Its girl! Well four of 'em… but like Lor said, Dad we chicka girlies had no idea what this place was about or otherwise. All ya told us was… an' I quote… I insist you girls come to New York and won't take no for an answer… cause m' response was t' ya over the phone and again I quote… make me, nana…na… nana… na boo boo!" Chloe giggled and reached over and gave Lucky a piece of bread to gum on while the rest laughed to her comment

"Chloe chicka you've always been the family ham!" Sasha giggled out as Chloe turned back and said in great pride…

"It's dirty job an' I'm the right woman fer it! Man do I love m' work!" And again the room filled with Laughter

"Vell you girlz know zat Logan, Remy, your Father, myzelf, everyone here for that matter are zo glad you came here. You have brought viz you zo much joy an' happy times, momentz of vhich none of uz particularly right here at ziz table ever hoped to have ever had in our life timez" Kurt spoke genuine as Sasha happily took his hand in hers.

"Well guys you have to understand something, it took us girls sometime and massive adjusting to do when we got here… it wasn't easy for us girls, we always had to grow up with only us 4 girls to depend on. Kinda like the 3 musketeers plus one, so to speak" Lorrie admitted the girls truths

"In da years you femmes 'ave been 'ere Remy 'as e'perienced more life an' amour den 'e knew could ever exist! F'r dat 'e is eternally grateful" Remy spoke his truths and held Chloe's hand as she kissed his cheek then turned to check on Lucky

"I agree Remy. I unfortunately had missed out on a great deal of my girls lives. Then when they came here, and I truly got to know them all over again as my daughters and young women, well as a father I couldn't be prouder"

"Dad, I'm glad you feel that way, because Kurt and I have something we'd like to say" Sasha said looking deeply into Kurt's eyes then spoke up again and said…

"Kurt and I have been engaged for some time, since the night we all went to Harry's. I do apologize for not stating sooner, but we felt we should keep it quiet, and now that it's just the immediate family here at the moment we wanted to tell you all first… Now before you go into the you're too young to get married speech dad. Kurt and I are aware of this, and we want to marry after college is over for both of us! A long engagement so to speak" Sasha came out with her and Kurt's news as everyone sat for a minute a lil in shock as Charles looked to his right to Lorrie and then to his left to Chloe and both girls held a look of great happiness for their lil sister but also a look of she' isn't a lil girl anymore and has grown up and then looked to Stacii who had the look of geez not another one!

Charles took a deep breath and looked back to Lorrie and Chloe who now looked to their husbands of Logan and Remy and smiled to them with the same love look that Sasha and Kurt looked to each other with.

"Congratulations my dear, you as well Kurt, welcome to the family!" Charles said as Sasha and Kurt jumped up happily and came to the head of the table where Sasha hugged her father and Charles shook Kurt's hand. Sasha sisters then hugged their sister and Kurt and then Remy and Logan hugged Sasha and shook Kurt's hand and welcomed him to the family as well.

The family evening went on with chatter and the discussion of what Sasha and Kurt's wedding plan after college was about, and that Charles approved of. Then Charles teased Kurt that if he didn't wait till after Sasha finished college first that Remy and Logan would make him flunk his college coarses and Charles would make it possible for him to never graduate that had the table laughing to Kurt's expression even Sasha couldn't resist teasing Kurt about it.

Everyone visited at the table till well after midnight as Lucky fell asleep in his play area on his toys, when everyone decided to go to bed for the night as those that went out said they'd be in town partying.

"Mornin' Lor chicka just came t' start fixin' Rem honey an' Lucky's breaky"

"Hey sis, getting coffee on here, hey mornin' Remy, hey Lucky baby, sleeps well eww baby slobber, Mornin' Sasha, Kurt … o hey everyone, how was the in town party?" Lorrie happily said as everyone in the in house x-gang all appeared somewhat fresh faced

"Yeah, you all have fun?" Chloe asked as she got Remy his coffee and gave Lucky to his Pere then snuck a kiss in from Remy happily in the process

"Chicka it was wild, you and Rem have gotta go with Jon and I next year" Penny squealed as Chloe said happily…

"Count us in then"

"Woo hoo Jon jon partyin' down in the city with baby girl, now there's a hot night" Jon hooted out like a wild man as Remy said …

"Da only one dat party's wit' dat bebe femme dere is Remy et Gambit"

"You know it buddy, hey gimme The Luckster The Studster, we gotta get you a girl lil' dude, you'll have them lil girly's blushin' just like your Pere… he does a great job on your Maman, may as well learn from the master" Jon took the baby from a very ego throbbingly proud Remy to Jon's words as Scott gave the infant a banana and Bishop grimaced as Lucky took his empty gun and smashed his banana with it as Chloe came over with Lucky's dish of oatmeal and placed his bowl in front of him on his tray with a plastic spoon

Lorrie walked back into the kitchen slowly almost stumbling stone faced in shock as she began to tremble while holding a cup staring at the side of it and looked to Chloe, then Sasha and Stacii who all said in unison…

"What is it Lor?"

THE END

to be continued in A Gaping Void/The Great Divide


End file.
